Story Within a Story
by Rapid Savvy
Summary: HIATUS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1-Brothers!

**Hellloooooo guys and girls, I am RapidSammi, if you do not already know me, and welcome to STORYYYY WITHINNNN A STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Wooooooo! Yeah!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Now for disclaimer!**

 ***Disclaimer* RAPIDSAMMI OWNS NOTHING THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO HER! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MINECRAFT STORY MODE BELONGS TO TELLTALE GAMES AND ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

 **O-kayyyy! That's done, let's move on, shall we? Excellent! EN _JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!_**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft Storymode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ No Episode ~_

 _~ Chapter 1: Brothers!~_

* * *

The boy, who was quite tall considering his age of 7, held a sword, his violet-blue eyes making contact with his competitor a few feet away from him. He growled and raced forward, swinging his sword at his opponent impatiently. The dark-haired boy's cat-like eyes scanned his movements, and within a second, he swung his sword to meet the younger boy's sword. The green-eyed boy twists the two swords around, before flicking his wrist and flinging the other boy's sword away, causing it to break on impact of the ground, puffing into smoke.

And just like his sword, the boy had fallen on his bottom, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

The older boy chuckled, and helped him up,"Alright, Daniel. Let's try that again."

"No way! I'm absolutely positive you are cheating!" Dan yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Daniel... We have gone over this." Brandon said, shaking his head in disappointment."Remember, what does whining do for you? It doesn't save your life in a fight, and it certainly won't please the person or mob or whatever you're fighting against."

Dan stayed silent, although he huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

Brandon sighed in relief, closing his cat-green eyes. He suddenly fell to the ground, his eyes snapping open to meet a pair of violet-bluish eyes.

Dan curled his hands into fists, hitting his brother in the chest harshly.

"N-ow! Dammit, Daniel!" Brandon cursed, struggling to stop his brother, but that proved to be unnecessary, as Daniel had stopped, gaping at his brother in shock.

Then, a wide cheshire grin spread across his face,"Ooh! I wonder what Momma and Dad will say!"

Brandon paused, his eyes widening in horror,"Wait! Danny! No-" he tried to grab his brother, but he was already gone, laughing wildly,"Momma! Dad!"

"Brothers..." He said with a chuckle, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his clothing.

 **"BRANDON NOEL! WHERE DID YOU HERE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!?"** He gulped, turning around to see his mother, Amy, standing at the barnyard-door, her hands on her hips with a heavy scowl.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brandon spotted Daniel, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a smug smirk, and Jack, his father, looked just as scared as he was. Unfortunately for Jack, Amy noticed his guilty/scared look."JACK!? Did you- Ughhhhhh!" she yelled, and stormed away, throwing her arms up in aggravation,"Ugh!"

Both Jack and Brandon stared at Daniel angrily.

"Um..." Dan began nervously."Bye!" he ran off, leaving the man and the boy to chortle.

* * *

Amy watched as Daniel carefully stirred the pot of pasta. She always let him cook when it was pasta night, which was every Saturday. He just had the talent to make it, despite being quite young.

She heard the doorbell ring, trotting into the living room. The doorbell rang again before she opened it."Hi - Oh!" Amy gasped, upon seeing just who was standing at her door.

The man had tan skin, with unruly brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to glow. He wore dark and light blue armor, with a sheath of a sword on his belt, with a sword currently in the sheath. He also wore a kind smile that shown he meant no harm.

"G-gabriel? What are you doing here?" Amy aske, a bit rudely as she waved her arm towards the kitchen."You're lucky that Jack and Brandon are out hunting, and Danny is cooking!"

The warrior smiled, and hugged her,"I missed you so much, E-"

"Amy." she said with a warning look as he let go. Gabriel frowned, but smiled again after a moment,"It's been so long since I seen a familiar face. How are the little guys?"

"Are you talking about me and Brandon?"

Gabriel looked over her shoulder, smiling when he saw Daniel,"Hey buddy, remember me, Gabriel?"

"UNCLE GAB!" Dan yelled happily, and leaped into Gabriel's arms, hugging the warrior tightly."I missed you! Where did you and the others go?"

Gabriel chuckled sadly, and ruffled the boys hair."Ah... I missed you too, breezy."

"Hey!" Daniel grinned."I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And I told you: Make me." He said as he put the boy down, who simply stuck his tongue out at Gabriel.

Amy's onyx eyes twinkled as she spoke."Mm... you can visit again sometime, Gabriel."

The man looked elated at this."Really, Ellie?"

"Really."

Daniel excitedly looked up at the two adults."Does that mean I can invite carrot-head over?"

Amy chuckled, while Gabriel looked utterly confused."er... who's this 'carrot-head?'

The spiky-haired boy explained."Her name is actually Petrunia, but I call her carrot-head because of her orange hair!"

Amy shook her head in amusement and leaned closer to Gabriel, whispering in his ear."Petrunia is Soren's daughter. They live a few houses away."

"Ah." the hispanic man nodded and grinned down at Daniel, who was waiting for his answer."Well then, let's invite this friend of yours."

"Warning: They get wild." Amy smirked, and walked away,"Good luck, Gab."

"Wh-" Gabriel started, but was cut off as Daniel grabbed his hand and sped off, dragging the surprised warrior with him,"Come on!"

"Wow... You've gotten a lot stronger." the man muttered, letting himself be dragged by the 7-year old boy.

* * *

Petrunia winced when the brush hit her ear."Ow! Lukey!"

"Sorry Apple." Lukas said apologetically, his cyan eyes flickering to the mirror for a moment.

If you must know, Petrunia was allowing her brother to brush her waist-length hair that was soft as wool. That's what Lukas had told her, anyway.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she sprang up, accidentally knocking her brother down.

Petrunia raced out of their bedroom, and towards the front door. She opened it and immediately pounced at who she knew was her best friend."DANNY!"

"CARROT-HEAD!" Daniel yelled, and hugged her.

It looked awkward due to them being on the ground, but they didn't care.

Lukas, who had grecovered from the surprise of his sister randomly jumping up, was now at the door, snickering in amusement at watching the two wrestle. He looked up to see the armored man."Oh! Hi sir, I-"

"Lukas." Gabriel smiled fondly,"Remember me, Gabriel?"

It took a few moments for the blonde to register what he said, until a wide grin nearly split his face.

"GABS? APPLE! IT'S GABRIEL!" Lukas yelled, and tackled the man, making him gasp in surprise.

"Are you all going to-AH!" Gabriel yelped when Petrunia tackled him and Lukas to the ground,"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel looked up at Daniel, who was snickering at the warrior's predicament. The warrior grinned and stood, lifting the redhead and the blonde to their feet as he spoke."It's great to see you two again."

Lukas grinned."You too!" and Petrunia nodded in agreement.

Daniel suddenly tackled the redheaded girl, causing her to gasp as they landed."HEY! Unfair, Danny!"

The brunette cackled evilly, pinning her back to the ground."I win!"

"Nu-uh!" Petrunia said as she kicked his foot, sending him falling. She rolled out of the way just in time, pinning him down face-to-the-ground.

"Fine... you win this round." Dan said, his voice muffled by the carpet.

"Anyway!" The boy said, hopping to his feet as soon as she got off."Gab and I came to invite you and Lukas over for dinner!"

Petrunia grinned."Your pasta?"

"My pasta." Dan confirmed happily.

"Yeah!" The girl pumped her fist up happily."I love your pasta, Reeses!"

"Thanks Peets." Dan grinned when her happy face turned into a scowl."Danny... what have I told you about that wretched nickname?"

He pretended to tap his chin in thought."Uh... never use it unless I want to be hit with your _plastic_ baseball bat?"

She paused and shook her head, changing the subject rather quickly."Okay, yeah, let's go!" Petrunia said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door with incredible ease.

Gabriel gaped at that like a fish."Are you all super-heroes or something?"

"Nope, just super-strong." Lukas said with a laugh, grabbing the man's wrist and dragging him away, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Gabriel opened the door, and sped in the kitchen, looking wide-eyed. He fell into a chair, holding a hand to his head,"Those children are super-heroes. I'm positive."

Jack laughed,"You told him, didn't you?"

"Silly me." Amy smirked, and rolled her eyes,"Where are they, anyway?"

"We're right here!" Lukas chirped as he trotted in the kitchen, with Dan and Petrunia trailing behind him.

Petrunia was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet."So... where's the pasta?"

Brandon chuckled."Ah, see, I knew you'd ask that." The boy flicked his wrist."C'mon, Sophie, bring in the bowls."

After a few seconds, a girl with pale skin and long auburn hair that reached her backside came into sight carrying bowls on her arms and one on her head. She had no trouble balancing them, as if it had been done before. She had pale blue eyes which looked similar that to a wolf's.

Sophie gave a bowl of pasta to everyone."Please, sit at the table so we may eat." She said with a thick Australian accent.

They did as she asked without question or complaint.

Lukas was sitting by Petrunia, who of course was sitting by Daniel. Brandon was next to Daniel, and Jack was by Amy, who was seated by Gabriel.

Sophie sat beside Brandon with a smile."Now then, we may eat."

* * *

After dinner, everyone had agreed to just go to the living room. Having full bellies, the children weren't as wild now. Instead, they were all asleep.

Brandon was curled up in his armchair, with Sophie in the rocking chair beside him. Daniel was leaning against the softness of the couch, with Petrunia leaning against him. To them, it was normal...

The grown-ups, however, were cracking smiles at this.

"Well, from what Danny told me, bullies were picking on her." Jack was saying, telling the story of how Daniel and Petrunia met."He said him and his friend Rueben walked up to them and yelled,'LEAVE HER ALONE!'"

"Then?" Gabriel prompted, his brown eyes widening.

"Then, my _impatient_ friend," Amy said, playfully glaring at the warrior, who put his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion as she continued."Apparently the bullies didn't like the attention, because they just-"

"-ran off as if the place was about to explode!" Jack finished with a snicker.

The Hispanic man snorted,"Well 'Jack'. I can see you still like explosions."

"Well, of course I do!" Jack said, sounding almost offended. Amy sighed."Do you know how hard it is to hide my redstone skills and Jack's destructive creativity from the kids?"

"Hmm... 1-10?" Gabriel asked.

"10." both parents said in eerie unison.

"Wow. I feel-"

Suddenly, white gas filled the room, making the three grown-ups cough wildly. Gabriel felt light-headed, his skin paling as he slowly slid down into a lazy position.

"Dizzy..." Gabriel said in a drowsy voice, his eyes closing.

"Tired..." Amy whimpered.

"Sleepy..." Jack mumbled, his head lolling to the side as consciousness seeped away from him.

However, he saw two pairs of green eyes watching them.

And then, he fell into the endless darkness.

* * *

 **Hmm.**

 **I wonder what will happen.**

 ***casually eats a poptart***

 **You'll have to check in next time.**

 **Tooooooodles!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTAH! ~**


	2. Chapter 2-Emerald Eyes Of Despise!

**WELCOME TO STORYYYYYYYYYYY WITHIN A STORRRRRRRRYY AND I AM RAPIDSAMMI IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW!**

 **So there's nothing new...**

 **So.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Let's just start. I will rarely do disclaimer, since you guys know I don't own much.**

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Storymode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ No Episode ~**

 **~ Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes Of Despise ~**

* * *

When Lukas awakened, he was met by a pair of green eyes that strangely reminded him of twin emeralds. He saw that the girl had shiny black hair that reached her shoulders, and pale skin which complimented her eyes and hair. She wore a light grey hoodie (with the hood on, of course) and faded jean capris, along with a pair of converses.

He gasped, and tried to back away, only gaining success in hitting his head against the table. Had I forgot to mention where he was last chapter? If so, he was curled up under the coffee table and on the rug. His cyan eyes were wide.

The girl sneered, and pulled him from under the table, shoving him into a man's arms.

The man smirked, and put the rag to the blonde's nose and mouth, making him breathe in the Chloroform.

Lukas tried to scream, but they were muffled cries, gradually getting quieter and quieter.

Until they were silent.

* * *

Jack awoke with a gasp, his grey eyes stretching wide,"DANIEL! BRANDON! PETRUNIA! LUKAS! SOPHIE! AMY! GABRIEL!"

Gabriel was trembling like a leaf, blood gushing from a cut below his eye.

Amy was in no better condition. She was muttering incoherently to herself, her onyx eyes wide in fear.

Jack looked at his wife and his old friend, then realized that something was missing.

"Where are the kids!?" Jack screamed.

* * *

 **Ooooh! What's gonna happen to Daniel, Brandon, Sophie, Petrunia and Lukas?**

 **Will they be dead?**

 **Will they be found?**

 **Will they escape?**

 **How-**

 **Crispy: TOO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **Damn it, you interrupted me, again! *Rapid slaps Crispy***

 **Crispy: Owowoowowowie! *he holds his cheek and runs off* KAMAAAAA!**

 ***Facepalms and looks to readers apologetically* Sorry. Anyway, there's no new stuff with reviews or follows or anything, soooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **SEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUU THEEEEEEEEEEE NEXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTT TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**


	3. Chapter 3-Jesse Is Candy?

**Me: Hellloooo guys and girls! Welcome to chapter 3!**

 **Wolverine: En-**

 **Me: Stop. Or else I will rip your claws from your paws, and make you wish you were mute.**

 **Wolverine: Enjoy.**

 **Me: UGH! Oh and also, I own nothing that doesn't belong to me!- *camera goes black as soon as finishes***

* * *

 _~ Minecraft Storymode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Chapter 3: Jesse Is Candy? ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

* * *

In a small clearing, the sound of male grunting could be heard, the sound of wood against wood echoing across the woods. There, in the middle of the clearing, still a very tall tree, which - strangely - held a tree-house. In the tree-house, there was a brunette boy, swinging his sword at an armor stand, shifting his position every few swipes.

Behind him, a girl stood, watching him in amusement,"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies," she paused for effect,"or... ten zombie sized chickens? Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor, so you'd have to fight them with your hands."

He paused, blinking in confusion,"Definitely the giant chickens." the dark-skinned girl raised her eyebrow,"Imagine their giant feet..." the boy snorted, continuing,"Not because I want to or think it'd be easy, but, it would be an abomination!"

she rolled her eyes, and walked away, placing red-stone on a wooden counter,"So, I've put a daylight sensor on the roof."

"Mmm-hmm." was all the boy replied with, as he had continued to attack the wooden stand.

"And if i'm correct, the lights should turn on when it gets dark."

"Mmm-Hmm" he hummed again. Nobody could be sure if he was even listening anymore.

"I didn't want to leave Rueben with nothing while we're at the Building Competition."

With that, the boy stopped, giving her a startled look,"He's coming with us."

"Really?" she asked, her onyx eyes showing her disbelief. He sheathed his sword, turning to face her now, walking towards her,"what kind of question is that? Of course he is!" Rueben looked up, backing away from the armor stand with a questioning oink.

She shook her head lightly, splaying her arms out,"Okay, I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not." Rueben oinked in what seemed to be disbelief, waddling away and climbing onto the window seal, looking around at the forest below them. The goggled girl continued,"but isn't it a little weird you take him everywhere you go?"

With a brief glance to the micro pig, he motioned towards Rueben, while speaking,"he's my wingman; People always want to talk to the guy with the pig."

But the girl was quick to correct him,"You mean talk about the guy with the pig," she said,"Like, look at the weird guy with the weird pig. How weird."

The brunette's face fell, a look of hurt reflecting in his sapphire eyes. She noticed this, and turned so that her back faced the pig and the boy,"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming." after a pause, she sighed,"I just don't want to give people one more reason to call us 'Losers'."

"We are not losers, Olivia." he said, raising his hand as he said that.

Olivia snorted,"We lose all the time. It's what we do." he cut her off before she could say more,"Okay. O-okay. That might be true..." the boy put his hands on his hips, glancing at Rueben for a brief second, looking back at Olivia as she spoke,"I can't remember the last time we won at anything."

"But if that's the case, it means we _win_ at being _losers._ " he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest with a look that clearly said, _"Give in."_

She cracked a smile at his childish action,"all right, fine." Olivia said, putting one hand on her hip. But before he could celebrate, there suddenly came a loud hissing noise.

"Sssss."

"do you hear that?" he asked, looking over at the hatch, while Rueben oinked worriedly.

"Sssss." came a second hiss as the boy neared the exit, crouching down in front of it.

"oh no." Olivia murmured, staring at the hatch with wide eyes.

"BOO!" a creeper jumped up, right in front of the brunette, who screamed, and jumped back. Olivia echoed his scream, while Rueben jumped onto his hind legs with a frightened oink, tumbling off the window seal and landing painfully on the wooden ground.

The creeper took off its mask, appearing to be an amber-eyed, black-haired boy, who grinned and threw his bulky arms out above his head,"Oh man, you guys totally freaked! That was awes-"

Rueben, apparently, had enough of the big guy. With an angry oink, the tiny pink pig cut him off by ramming into his stomach.

The big guy grunted, furrowing his uni brow in slight pain.

Olivia spoke first, her eyebrows furrowed in anger,"Axel! What's the matter with you!?" she yelled, while he grumbled,"Great, now i'll be smelling like a pig at Endercon." the big guy wiped his sweater, as if trying to sweep away imaginary dust,"I thought we were buddies."

Once the brunette got over his shock, he grinned,"cool mask."

Axel smirked,"It is, isn't it, Jesse?" (Sorry guys, got tired of calling him 'the boy' and 'the brunette' or whatever, ya kay with this?) Jesse grinned, cupping his chin with his pointer finger, and his thumb. Albeit, in minecraft, you cannot do this. So it looks like he's putting his whole hand to his face.

"Yeah, very convincing."

Axel laughed, recalling their reaction,"the look on your faces..." he trailed off, sensing Olivia's glare into the back of his skull, making him slightly uneasy, although she didn't attack him. Instead, the onyx-eyed girl changed the subject,"did you bring the fireworks?" she asked Axel, splaying her arms out in question.

Axel walked away, towards the corner of the room, and to his bag,"Of course I did. I even brought something for the little guy." and with his last statement, he pulled out what appeared to be a pig-sized Ender dragon costume. Olivia raised her eyebrow, walking over to stand close to Jesse, who stared at Axel expectantly,"You brought Rueben a disguise?" she asked, slightly tilting her head at him.

Axel was putting the costume on Rueben, who looked overjoyed,"Um, we're going to a convention, SOMEbody's gotta wear a costume." he said, letting the pig go.

As soon as Rueben was released, he oinked happily, running around, and jumping onto a chest, the wings fluttering at his quick movements. Jesse laughed, watching his pig,"He looks awesome!"

"It only took a million hours to make it." Axel prompted, hoping his friend would accept.

And accept he did.

"All right, all right." Jesse grinned, jokingly putting his arms up in defense. Olivia, who was not amused, grunted,"you definitely brought the fireworks, right?"

Axel frowned, putting his arms down, while walking to the hatch,"Yes, i'm ready. Waiting on you guys."

Olivia, who was about to climb down, smirked at Jesse,"see, _now_ he's your wingman."

Axel grinned at her joke, while Rueben and Jesse frowned in annoyance. An oink and a grumble heard, both meaning the same thing,"stop!"

"hurry up and grab your stuff!" said Axel, looking at Jesse. Olivia gave a nod to Jesse,"we'll meet you downstairs, ok?"

"okay!" Jesse called out to them as Olivia and Axel left.

"Now, I better hurry."

And with that, he began to collect his needed materials.

* * *

 ** _I thought you guys might like this-Instead of talking ALL about Jesse, we can focus on Axel and Olivia, who are waiting for Jesse._**

* * *

Olivia put her hands on her hips, briefly looking up,"He's been in there for a few minutes. I wonder what he's doing that's taking so long."

Axel grinned,"don't worry, Olivia, Jesse won't be much longer."

"in that case..." she looked at Axel,"Would you rather have a chest full of ender pearls, or a chest full of redstone dust?"

His grin fell at her question, his face twisting into a thoughtful look.

He then crossed his arms with a grin,"isn't it obvious what i'd choose, Oli?"

She grunted in annoyance,"Yeah. I guess so. But i'd choose Redstone-"

"That's saying the obvious." came a familiar voice from behind the duo. They turned to see a redhead, who was up in a tree, grinning down at them, while barely holding on. At their confused looks, she smirked,"Don't ask. Remember last time you asked, Axel?"

The big guy nodded quickly, shuddering,"Yeah. Not fun... Well, in any case, were you spying on us, Petra?"

Petra laughed,"No. But I did hear Jesse. Did I ever tell you how much of a dork he is?"

Axel and Olivia chuckled.

"yeah. Lots." Axel replied, grinning at Petra as she finally got a grip on the branch, sitting down on it,"Well, you'll probably hear it a bunch more times from me."

They all heard Jesse opening the hatch.

But when Axel and Olivia looked up at the branch where Petra was not even a moment ago, the mysterious girl had vanished out of thin air.

Olivia shook her head in amusement,"I wish i'd have a redstone repeater for every time she vanished on us when our backs were turned."

Before Axel could reply, Jesse's voice come from behind them"Who vanished?"

They turned, seeing him put Rueben down gently, looking at his two friends curiously. Axel laughed, waving his hand,"Nobody special."

Jesse blinked, turning away from them,"well then. Let's get going." he glanced over his shoulder at them, curiousity in his sapphire eyes.

A chuckle came from the trees, but only Olivia and Axel heard. They smirked, following Jesse.

As they walked, Axel spoke up,"I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the Building competition, but you guys have to promise not to say anything."

"okay." Olivia said, while Rueben toned their conversation out, clearly not interested.

"also it's in two parts. Each more exciting then the last."

"Spit it out, Axel." Jesse said, giving his friend a playful glare.

This time, nobody but Rueben heard the gleeful laugh as it rang out once more. Rueben oinked, looking at the trees curiously, but finding nothing, he shrugged it off.

"part one, the special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking-self!"

"Whoa! What's part two!?" Jesse asked, gaping at his friend, almost abruptly stopping, but fortunately, he didn't.

"Part two, according to my sources, the winner of the Building Competition are gonna get to meet him." Axel continued, grinning excitedly. Olivia and Jesse's jaws dropped even farther, if it was possible.

Jesse did a tiny hop in his step,"Meeting Gabriel would be a Dream and an Honor!"

Olivia nodded in agreement,"Totally. He's awesome. It would be amazing to meet him!"

Axel smirked,"Rueben better be careful in that costume." Everyone glanced at the micro pig, who glanced up at them at his name being called,"Last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't _End_ well."

 **(Third time's the charm!)**

A hyena-like laugh rang in the air, gaining everyone's attention this time. Jesse stopped, looking around,"Where in the Nether did THAT come from?"

Axel and Olivia grinned, suddenly realizing the redhead was following them. But they didn't tell this to the perplexed boy.

Instead...

"Dunno, Jess." Axel said, grinning at him mischievously.

Olivia looked around, turning to look at Axel suspiciously,"So, does this source of yours make posters for a living?"

* * *

 **Haha, I thought you guys might find some humor with Petra following them.**

* * *

The girl leaped to another tree branch, feeling the rough bark brushing her hands. Noticing they stopped, she relaxed and leaned forward as Axel looked at Olivia curiously,"huh?"

Petra followed their gazes, snickering when she saw way too many posters hanging on the trees. _Ah. I kind of wish I could be with them. Maybe I could make my appearance..._ She mused to herself, watching as Axel rubbed his neck sheepishly,"Yeah, my, uh, source doesn't... uh,, exist. You guys are my only friends."

"Aw." Petra whispered teasingly, making sure only Axel heard it. He grunted at her in annoyance, just as Jesse spoke up,"Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win."

She grinned. _Jesse WAS always the prepared one. Hah._

"We never win. And this year we have Rueben with us. We basically have no chance."

Petra frowned at Olivia's disencouraging words. _What's wrong with Rue? I like the little guy. He's cute._

"Faith, Olivia." Jesse said, sounding annoyed at his friend's obvious lack of faith. She looked at him, startled,"What?"

He continued,"A little slice. A sliver. Just a little potion of faith is all we need. Plus, i'm hungry. To win."

Axel grinned,"No no, i'm with that."

Rueben oinked his agreement, while Olivia nodded with a chuckle.

Petra grinned,"thatta boy, Jess." She covered her mouth, realizing she spoke too loudly. He probably heard her.

Confirming her thoughts, Jesse looked up at the tree she was in,"Huh? Is that you Petra?"

She laughed, and jumped down, accidently-on-purpose onto Axel's shoulders, making him jolt with shock, but he managed to hold the seemingly weightless girl up.

"wha-!" Jesse said, not noticing the smirks of Axel and Olivia. Heck, even Rueben was smirking under the mask! Seriously. Was Petra rubbing off on the three or something?

Petra grinned,"Hey Jesse, Ax, Olive, Rue."

Axel chuckled,"still keeping up the nicknames, aren'tcha. Petra?"

She smirked,"Duh."

Olivia chuckled, while Jesse looked at the three in confusion,"did you guys know she was here? Petra what are you doing here anyway?"

Petra grinned mischievously,"Give me a dragon roar, Rueben." she quoted his words from earlier, when he was collecting his stuff. Jesse's face turned the color of a red-stone, backing up against a tree,"Uh.. where'd you hear that from.." he asked nervously.

Petra smirked,"Where do you think?"

Axel burst out laughing, as did Olivia, but Jesse forced himself to ignore them, his face darkening, if that was even possible,"uh-wha-no!-huh..."

The redhead laughed as he stuttered. He looked like he wanted to die on the spot!

After Axel had composed himself, he asked Petra: "So how did Rueben reply?"

"Rue, this is your cue."

Rueben grinned, albeit it was hidden underneath his mask. He copied his action from earlier: a loud oink.

Petra then mocked Jesse's voice,"that'll do, Rueben. That'll do."

Olivia and Axel apparantly couldn't stifle their giggles, and burst out in laughter again, joined by Petra. Rueben, however couldn't give out human laughter, so instead, he was oinking his.

Jesse, very obviously flustered, tried to back up more, but was blocked by the tree, only succeeding in hitting his head,"u-um..h-h-heh heh." he laughed, although it came out weak. But, on a better note for him, his blush had left when he hit his head.

Petra smiled, patting his shoulder,"Relax, I'm just joking,"

Axel smirked, whispering to Olivia and Rueben,"Wait for it..."

"Reeces." she added on purposely, making his blush appear once more. Petra laughed, and run up a tree, disappearing from sight.

Oliva chuckled, nudging Jesse,"Wow. Nice job, do you have a power to turn into red-stone?"

He laughed, again, weakly, gently shoving her away. He quickened his pace, his cheeks still flaming,"Y-yeah... no. A-anyway..."

Rueben oinked at Jesse in a joking manner, causing him to give a horrified look at his pig,"not you too, ruebs!"

The pig smirked, and trotted between Axel and Olivia, who snickered at the brunette.

"guys! Come on... Please, let's focus!" Jesse pleading looked at them. Olivia sighed,"fine Jesse,"

"BUT, we will bring it back up after Endercon." Axel continued for the dark-skinned girl, smirking as Jesse growled in annoyance,"Fine."

He then paused,"wait a minute, wait a minute, we're thinking about this all wrong!"

They gave him questioning looks, to which he replied to,"The point of the Building Competition isn't just to build something. We have to DO something to get noticed by the Judges."

The trio-including Rueben-came to a stop,"Ok then, how are we going to do this?"

Jesse raised his chin, apparantly have forgotten about what happened not even two minutes ago,"We don't just build something Functional, we build something fun." he grinned, continuing,"After we finish the fireworks machine like we planned, we can build something cool on top of it!"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, pointing to Jesse,"You might be onto something."

"If we want to get a reaction out of the Judges, we build something scary. So I say we build a Creeper." Axel cut in, giving them both a cheesy grin, to which they replied to by glaring at him. Olivia grunted, raising her arms,"Wouldn't an Enderman be better? I'm more scared of Enderman than creepers." she said.

"Well, both have their moments. Both pretty scary." Axel said, nodding slowly.

Jesse glanced at his friends,"Creeper. It fits the theme of the fireworks."

Olivia frowned,"Axel's idea?"

"What's wrong with my idea?"

"nothing, it could totally be cool." admitted Olivia.

"It IS cool." Axel grinned.

"Yeah. I think this is the first time we decided on something before the Building Competition." she said, realization hitting her,"Think we have enough stuff?"

Jesse tapped his chin,"It couldn't hurt to grab more."

"Let's get to grabbin then!" Axel grinned.

Jesse walked forward a couple of steps,"We are so prepared, we cannot lose. Cannot. Bring it in!" he said, putting his hand in the middle of the four.

Rueben reared up, putting his hoof on Jesse's hand, while Axel put his hand on Rueben's hoof, and Olivia put her hand on Axel's hand.

Jesse grinned,"'Dare to prepare' on three. Wait-no. 'Preparing is daring.' no... that's the same thing! Forget it. 'Team' on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three"

"TEAM!" - "PREPARE!" Jesse, Olivia and Axel yelled in unison.

* * *

 **Me: hahahaha! I love it when Axel says 'Prepare' instead of 'Team.'**

 **Axel: *lenny face* Yay!**

 **Me: REVIEW AND YOU GET WHAT, Everyone?**

 **Everyone: COOKIES! *makes it rain cookies***

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~**


	4. Chapter 4-Runaway Rueben!

**Me: HELLOOOOOOOO GIRLS AND BOYS! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF STORY WITHIN A STORY!**

 **Wolverine: Please don't tell me your hyper...**

 **Me: AHA HA HA I DRANK TOO MUCH SODA, I AM TOTALLY HYPER! AW COME ON COME ON! SOMEONE GET THIS STORY STARTED! MY GOD!**

 **Wolverine: dear lord, help me...**

 **Petra: Stop being such a baby. *turns to readers* Enjoy, boys and girls. Also, before she got drunk on soda, she wanted to ask you if you like the newly rewritten Story Within A Story. Please put your opinion in the reviews. And as you guys know, she owns nothing of MCSM or anything else she mentions in the story that already exists.**

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ Chapter 4: The Runaway Pig ~**

 **~ Episode 1-Order of the Stone ~**

* * *

Jesse, Olivia, Axel, and an Enderdragon-dressed Rueben were walking towards EnderCon, their spirits high.

"... Building, we got all of the stuff for it. We are so ready." Axel said, making the others jump. They hadn't spoken to each other in a little while, and, well. His voice just surprised them.

"This year," Olivia, who had gotten over her shock rather quickly, started,"Is going to be different. I'm not just ready to build. I'm ready to _win._ "

A bystander with a hat walked by, sneering at them,"Nice pig, Losers."

Olivia and Axel glared after the man, while Jesse winced, and looked down. Rueben, who seemingly didn't hear the comment, looking up at them. Jesse straightened, seeing the entrance to the Building Competition, but bit his lip upon seeing a group of four were already signing up. He gulped. _I hope Axel and Olivia-_

"Oh, great." Axel growled, cutting off Jesse's thoughts,"There's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

"Man," Olivia sighed, her once excited mood deflated,"They have matching jackets and everything."

"So cool..." Axel frowned. Jesse stayed quiet, but in his thoughts, he wasn't so quiet. _GUYS! YOU JUST- AHH! Please don't notice us, please don-_

But he was, once again, cut off from his thoughts as one of the Ocelots members turned, sneering at them. He had black hair and leaf-green eyes.

"Well well well." he smirked, causing the brunette-haired girl to turn around, along with the bearded boy.

"If it isn't the Order of the Losers."

"Great." Maya said with a smirk,"The fail squad's here."

"Lukas," Gill tried to get the attention of their leader,"Get a load of these losers."

Lukas briefly glanced at Jesse with a look that had clearly said _'Sorry'._ He then motioned to the other Ocelots to follow him,"Let's go guys." Gill and Maya followed Lukas, which included Aiden, who gave the foursome one last smirk, before following the blonde.

A woman with glasses looked at them,"Name, please?"

"Axel, and a how do you do?" Axel said, grinning as they neared the counter. The woman stifled a laugh, but still smiled nonetheless,"No, your team name." she corrected him.

"Team name?"

The three looked at each other, faces fallen,"We are not ready for this."

In the corner of their eyes, the group could see the Ocelots, three of who were snickering at their misfortune. Jesse stifled a low growl, unconsciously clenching his fist, but when he noticed this, he forced himself to relax. _No. I'm not like that. I'm not savage._ Just as he thought that, Olivia sighed,"So much for losing anonymously."

"We're the Order of the Pig." Jesse said, looking back at the woman. Rueben let out a smug oink, while Olivia and Axel looked less than pleased. Olivia grunted,"Really?"

"Is that meant to tie us to Rueben, or are you making fun of me?" Axel said darkly, albeit hurt shown on his face. Before Jesse could speak, the woman hesitantly spoke up,"O-kay Order of the _pig..._ You guys are in booth 5."

Axel tried to get through the gate, only succeeding in getting stuck. While the big guy struggled with that, Jesse face-palmed, while Olivia forced a blank look on her face.

Jesse groaned,"Damn it." after he said that, he felt a sharp nudge to his ribs, looking up to see both Axel and Olivia glaring at him,"What!?" Jesse asked. Olivia growled,"Language, Jesse."

He sheepishly smiled,"Sorry guys."

Axel snorted,"I think Petra's starting to rub off on you."

"Why do I feel like I'll get murdered if I say anything else about that?"

"Because you will." both Axel and Olivia said, walking towards Booth 5, with Jesse following them, chuckling at their reply,"Fair enough."

He momentarily stopped to look around,"It's crowded." Jesse said to himself, blinking at the large crowd near him. He shrugged it off, and continued to their booth, seeing Axel and Olivia staring at something. He came to their sides, staying silent.

"They have a freakin' beacon? _freakin' beacon_?" Axel said, throwing his arms up to show his point. Olivia shook her head,"That's stained glass. They're not just building a beacon, they're building a _rainbow_ beacon." the goggled girl paused, sighing,"We're gonna lose."

Jesse frowned at her,"What're you worried about? We got dis!" he said, purposely childishly. Olivia snorted, showing his plan didn't work,"Who are we kidding? We got nothing."

"We got a _mascot._ " Jesse motioned to Rueben, who looked up, oinking happily. Olivia, who had gone back to staring at Booth 6, replied,"We should probably stop staring at them."

"Too late." Jesse grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"Ha ha ha," Gill laughed, gaining Aiden's and Maya's attention,"look, it's the Order of the Losers, again." Aiden slapped on a smirk, while Maya snickered,"Good one, Gill."

"we're just looking." Olivia pointed out, despite the fact she was agitated from their behavior. Aiden smirked,"there's plenty of time to look at it when it wins and get shown at EnderCon." he said, one hand resting on his hip, smugly grinning at the trio-including Rueben. Axel frowned,"you're being unpleasant."

"Maybe not all of you," Aiden said, ignoring the fact that the big guy had even opened his mouth,"EnderCon doesn't allow outside food and drink."

Rueben jumped back at the insult, oinking in fear. Jesse glowered at the green-eyed Ocelot, who smirked at him, stating the obvious,"I'm talking about your pig!"

"Rueben is not food." Jesse said in an icily calm voice, but you could see he was barely holding back from attacking the brute who had threatened his best friend.

Aiden sneered,"Could've fooled me. He looks delicious."

"That sounded like a weird compliment." Jesse retorted, making Aiden growl lightly. But before the bully could get a word in, Axel cut in,"You'll have to eat me first." Olivia, who had decided to stay quiet, now spoke up, hesitance clearly shown,"Uh, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Stop wasting your time, Aiden." Lukas said, coming up from behind the Ocelot,"We've got work to do." Jesse, Axel and Olivia sent their own smug grins at the boy, who scowled,"you're lucky i'm busy."

Before anyone could say anything else, Petra came towards them, her infamous stone pickax resting on her shoulder oh so casually. She tossed them a cool and short smile,"Hey Jesse, guys."

"Hey Petra." Jesse said cautiously, still remembering what happened earlier. Petra smirked at him, as if reading his mind, but spared him the embarrassment, fortunately,"How's the build going?" she asked, giving a slight tilt of her head. Axel smiled,"Only time will tell, but - we're optimistic."

"Hey Petra." Lukas said, walking towards her,"I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star."

"Hey Lukas, not a problem." she replied nonchalantly.

"You help these tools?" Axel asked, his smile fallen. Petra frowned at him,"For the right price, I'll help anyone."

Glancing at Jesse with a devious smirk, she continued,"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Jesse gulped, knowing she was planning something. _Oh lord... what now.._

Lukas raised his eyebrow at the two, but again, before anyone could reply to that, she began to walk away. Olivia's eyebrows dipped as she called after the redhead,"None of us know where to find you!"

"Exactly." Petra said, and everyone knew she was smirking in satisfaction. And with that, she disappeared into the forest, and out of sight.

Lukas sheepishly smiled at the Order of the Pig,"No hard feelings, guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we just forget about all of this and, you know, make this about how cool our builds are?"

"We're cool with Petra," Jesse said,"but you need to teach your friends some manners."

"He's just trying to get into your head." Lukas replied, brushing his last statement off.

"Well," Jesse drawled out,"Have you heard the saying 'It's possible to be nice and win?'"

"Sounds like something a Loser would say." Aiden sneered, causing Jesse to face palm in frustration. _Idiot._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the same woman from the sign-in counter was standing on a stage, addressing the citizens. They gazed up at her expectantly,"Welcome to the EnderCon Building Competition!" cheers erupted from the people, signalling she had said the right words,"The winners of this year's EndeCo ill have their build featured at EnderCon. The winners will also meet Gabriel the Warrior!" she was only greeted by more cheers.

Olivia, Jesse and Axel grinned at eachother happily. Until, they saw the Ocelots.

"Ocelots!" Lukas and Maya bumped fists, Aiden and Gill copying. They turned to the person next to eachother, meaning: Lukas and Aiden bumped chests, while Maya and Gill followed their movements like shadows,"Ocelots!"

"Wow, handshake." Olivia said, glancing at her friends,"We don't have a handshake."

Jesse grimaced,"Let's not bother... For now, at least."

Both nodded, knowing he didn't want to waste time.

"This year, the Order of the Pig can't lose!" Jesse put his hand in the middle, while Rueben, Axel and Olivia did the same. Axel grinned,"Let's do it."

"Building-" Olivia did a head-count of their supplies,"-Starts-" Axel stretched his palms, gripping one of the blocks,"-now!" Jesse quickly pet Rueben's masked head, before running towards his friends.

They quickly began to build the Fireworks Dispenser.

"Oh no, a Fireworks Dispenser, i'm so scared!" Aiden said mockingly.

"You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours." Jesse smirked, while they jumped from the build, and began to work on the Creeper. Jesse walked towards the edge of the Creeper's head, looking at the other builds with a blank face, Axel and Olivia coming on either side of him. Olivia looked at Jesse and Axel, before gripping the lever,"and now, the moment of truth." Jesse said. Olivia sighed,"here goes nothing." she then pulled the lever, and to their utter suprise, it worked. And what suprised them more was that it looked pretty freaking awesome. Fireworks exploded behind their nicely-build Creeper.

"oh man, that looks so cool," Axel said,"we'll win this for sure."

Olivia nodded, agreeing with the big guy,"Yeah. The creeper was definitely the right way to go."

Below, people were beginning to walk towards them, murmuring and pointing to their build, gaped-look faces surrounding them. Jesse grinned,"guys, people are looking at us!" then, right after he said that, a guy from below called up to them,"Nice build, man!"

Coincidentally, it was the guy who called them losers earlier.

"What? No... It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" Aiden exclaimed looking around, before spotting a stone piece that held back lava. He smirked, and 'accidentally' smashed it with his fist,"whoops."

He backed away as the lava came out, but on its way, it got in Rueben, who was nearby, causing the micro pig to squeal in terror and run off. Luckily the fire was on the Costume, and not on him.

"Rueben!" Jesse yelled, but the pig did not stop. Axel glared down at the Ocelot,"It was Aiden, that punk!"

"The lava's getting closer!" Olivia yelped, pointing at the orange-and-red liquid quickly coming towards them,"It'll burn the build!" she said, biting her lip,"and Rueben will get lost!"

Olivia gulped,"We got to do something!"

Axel briefly glanced at Olivia,"But our build is about to go up in flames-"

"We gotta get Rueben!" Jesse cried out, and jumped down and 'accidentally' knocking Aiden down. When the boy's head hit the ground, he was out.

Axel jumped down, followed shortly by Olivia, who landed on the big guy. Once she got off and ran after Jesse, he got up and rubbed his head, slowly following his two friends.

* * *

 **Yup. Chapter 4.**

 **NOTHING IS TO BE SAID SO CYAAAA!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~**


	5. Chapter 5-Descent Into The Woods!

**Hey guys, been a few days since i've updated and I feel bad, so I said: 'Hey, why not just write it while my parents are asleep?'**

 **Yeah.**

 **I got in big trouble.**

 **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT...**

 **YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY WORTH IT!**

 **By the way, for the lengths of chapters, i'll kinda go with the same pace as Movie Mode, if its too short, i'll either add as much detail as I can, or if that doesn't work i'll just make it longer. I'll try to make each chapter at least 2,000 something-words. Maybe even 4,000 at times... Maybe. Well enough blabbering!**

 **Let's get on with the story, as usual, I own nothing but some bits and pieces, 98% belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Storymode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ Chapter 5: Descent Into The Woods ~**

 **~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone! ~**

* * *

The trio came to a stop when they were in the woods, surrounded by thick trees that towered over them tauntingly, as if daring them to go any farther. The shorter boy looked around, his form seeming tense, his aura radiating with immense worry for his small piggy friend. Who could blame him for being scared? Wouldn't you be just as scared if you lost your best friend in a dangerous place? (whispers: Tell me in the reviews!)

His shoulders slumped when he didn't see anything, turning to his two friends,"I don't see him anywhere, I hope the little guy's ok..."

The bigger male of the trio sighed, patting his back with sympathy in his amber eyes,"Don't worry, Jesse, Rueben is a tough ham."

"I-i know, I know, i'm just... scared." Jesse hurried to say, hanging his head sadly.

The only female of the group looked skyward, squinting her oynx eyes as the sun's piercing light nearly blinded her,"The sun is going down," she informed, earning a glare from the larger male,"we have to find him - and fast!"

"He could've gone anywhere," Big-guy reminded them, despite feeling guilty for making Jesse worry even more,"and this part of the woods is huge."

"We stand a better chance to find him if we split up." Jesse said, earning nods from his two friends. The goggled girl pointed towards the direction from where they came,"If either of you get lost, just use the lights from Endercon to make your way back to town, got it?"

"Got it."-"Yup!" the boys said in unison.

Olivia smiled, and shook her head. _Boys will be boys..._

And with that, the three split up to look for Rueben.

* * *

Jesse abruptly stopped, almost tripping over his own feet, embarrassingly enough. His bluish-violet eyes examined the area, hoping to see a flash of pink to indicate that his friend was here. _Any sign! ANY!_ he begged to nobody in paticular.

He sighed, and continued onward, but at a slower pace now.

"Rueben?" Jesse called out, hoping for an answer. Nothing

"Rueben?" He tried again, but was met with the same response. Silence.

The brunette passed a small body of water, twisting his head to look at a burning tree,"He must of come through here." he mused to himself. He stepped closer, examining the tree,"Doesn't look like it will spread... I bet Rueben started this."

He turned away from the burning tree, and continued on, leaving the sound of crackling wood behind him.

The brunette groaned when he came upon a clearing full of pigs,"Rueben?" Jesse called, nearing the group,"are you in there, buddy?"

The pigs scattered away from him, but he still trekked on, glancing at the hoof prints. He lifted his gaze to one of the pink mobs, a scowl on his face,"Stupid pigs."

"Rueben?" Jesse asked, but once the pigs began to oink loudly, he stomped his foot childishly,"No, not you gu - All pigs but Rueben shut up!"

He sighed, and walked towards a patch of long grass, only for a chicken to fall in front of him, causing Jesse to yelp in both suprise and in shock,"gahhh!"

He stumbled away, forcing himself to turn away,"Stupid chickens... Now I know why Axel doesn't like birds."

* * *

The dark-skinned girl rubbed her forehead, trying to gather information on what had just happened. While she was at that, the green-wearing guy had his muscular arms crossed, his unibrow dipped in concern,"I hope Jesse and Rueben are ok..."

She sighed, and leaned into his side. Shockingly, she was low on health, having been hit by a few mobs and an arrow, although it had been pulled out. Her oynx eyes closed, falling into a fitful sleep.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around his friend,"Dear notch, Olivia... Don't try fighting a skeleton with no weapons ever again."

"Not... promise... Axel..." Olivia mumbled in her sleep, making aforementioned boy roll his eyes,"Right. Okay, let's go find someone who can help us."

Axel picked her up bridal-style with incredible ease, making him wonder how much she actually eats. _Is she starving herself again...?_ He asked himself, looking at her sleeping face worriedly.

He blinked, and mentally facepalmed,"I'm stupid."

Axel pulled a potion out of her pocket, making sure it was healing before he tapped her cheek, awakening her slightly so she could drink the potion.

She gagged, but complied and swallowed it, falling asleep again.

Axel smiled, and hugged her,"You'll be fine, Liv."

* * *

Jesse took out his wooden sword, an angry look on his face,"Rueben, get behind me!" he said, motioning to his pig, who let out a low whine and backed away, trying to hide from the vicious mobs which surrounded the duo

He slashed at a zombie that came to close, his eyes seeming to flash from his normal bluish-violet, to a blood-red color that made him look quite scary,"Back!" He yelled, as if the mob could understand him,"Get back!"

He killed a couple other zombies, but after the last hit, the wooden sword snapped in two, the top sliding a few feet away, puffing into smoke, while the handle in his hands was no different. He shook his head in fear,"Stupid wooden swords!"

He watched as a spider jumped over his head, landing him front of him with a loud hiss that made the teen flinch violently.

Jesse looked at Rueben, trying to ignore the monsters that inched closer and closer.

The groans and moans of zombies.

The snips of spiders.

The shuffle of skeleton feet.

And the hissing of creepers.

He swallowed thickly,"You're gonna have to make a run for it, buddy! I'll meet you back in town!"

Rueben oinked in protest, but Jesse wasn't having it,"I'll be fine, go! NOW!" he ordered, pointing towards Endercon.

Rueben looked at Jesse one last time, before he gave a silent nod, and running off, narrowly dodging being hit by a zombie.

Jesse sighed in relief, turning just in time to see a spider leap at him.

He felt his head smack against the ground harshly, prickly legs scratching at his face viciously, leaving scratches on him.

He gasped, his hands flying up, barely able to keep the spider at bay.

He finally threw it off, watching as it flipped back onto all eight legs. Jesse grimaced, and scooted away quickly, but was once again tackled by the spider.

This time, the mob had a grip on him, it's pinches about to make contact with his skin when-

A pickaxe was embedded in the spider's back, making it fall off of him. But the owner didn't stop there, they hit the spider multiple times until it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Jesse looked up, a weak smile edging onto his face as he saw who saved him,"pe...tra.." he mumbled out, and slumped, his head lolling to the side.

He was very low in health (worse than Olivia).

Petra's golden eyes widened, and she pulled him up, trying to get a grip on him so she could drag him.

"Dear notch, Jesse. You're an idiot." she sighed, her arms wrapped around the spot under his armpits. Petra slowy, but surely began forward... or was it backwards since...? Oh never mind!

* * *

She let go of him, watching as he just slipped from her arms, and onto the cold stone ground. The girl shook her head, her fury-red locks whipping her face,"You're such an idiot..." she repeated what she had said earlier.

Petra stood from her crouch, and turned, heading outside with a bucket in her hands. She looked around, finding the coast clear, and rushing to the river that was next to her cave, filling the bucket to the rim with cold water.

"Oh, he has some explaining to do." Petra said to herself, walking back inside with the bucket, careful not to let any spill. She noticed that Jesse winced every time he moved his left arm.

"alright..."

She gently tore his sleeve off, grimacing when she saw a nasty-looking bruise,"Damn it, Jesse..."

Petra went to one of the many chests in the cave, pulling out a shirt with a wolf's face on the front. (Image DanTDM's diamond-blue shirt with the wolf on the chest)

The dealer sighed, and poured the river-water on him, smirking when he jumped up with a slightly-squeaky scream, flinging his arms up in fear,"SPIDE - oh.." Jesse began to yell, but stopped upon realizing the redhead in front of him, holding the shirt in front of his face.

He stared at the shirt, then looked up at Petra,"What?"

The warrior-like girl grunted, and grabbed his wrist, pointing at the bruise with a raised eyebrow,"what the hell happened? Why were you out past dark? Are you stupid?!"

Jesse flinched when she grabbed his wrist, recoiling away from her, hugging himself,"Nothing, i'm fine." he denied, looking at the ground.

Petra frowned, and showed the shirt into his stomach, winding him as well as shocking him,"Change shirts, or you'll get sick." she said in her I-Mean-Business-So-Do-What-I-Say-Or-Suffer tone.

She turned away, digging around in a chest as he changed shirts,"So since you won't be doing shit-"

"But Petra-!"

"No. You won't be doing nadda. I can see you're weakened from the spider bite." Petra turned, seeing he already had the shirt on. An amused smile etched onto her face,"You know, I think blue is you're color."

Jesse blinked, distracted by her random comment,"Uh... thanks?"

Petra smirked in success, and shoved a iron sword in his hands,"here, you'll need this. Anyway, as I was saying, since you won't be doing shit, i'll follow you until we find Axel."

Jesse tilted his head like a lost puppy, not noticing Petra's smile,"What about Livia?"

"Too sneaky for her. You'll just run off the first moment you get."

He crossed his arms, childishly whining,"But i'm finnneeeee!"

"Prove it, reeces." Petra testily said, crossing her arms and giving Jesse the look that scared him more than herobine himself.

Jesse tried to hide that fear, jumping onto his feet over-enthusiastically, although if you looked closer, you would've noticed he had a feeble look on his face, exhaustion making his usually happy-go-lucky posture seem dull and sluggish.

Petra raised her chin, and shook her head. She wasn't convinced, she knew he was faking it.

"What I thought. Now since you're up, I wanna show you something."

"Huh?" Jesse mumbled, shaking his head slightly to clear his head.

She noticed this, but didn't push it. Instead, the bandana-wearing girl was digging in her pocket,"Soo, have you ever seen..." she trailed off, pulling out a black item which sent tingles up spine,"A wither skull?"

Before she could even blink, Jesse had a vice-strong grip on her arms, checking her over for any body-harm,"Petra! That's insane, you could've gotten hurt! What have I told you? Why did you go alone? Why are you so risky? Are you hurt? Who are you trading with? And I am coming with you whether you like it, or not!" he said in a finalizing tone.

Petra rolled her eyes at his over-protective nature. Well, that's what you get when you're Jesse's friend.

"I know, that I should be careful, because I can, you should know why, no i'm not hurt, some guy that promised a diamond, and fine but don't move too sudden or too much." Petra said casually, prying him away easily due to the poison spreading in his system making him weaker,"Come on, let's go, the poison is spreading a tiny bit quicker than I thought."

Jesse growled,"I'm fine!"

"JESSE!" She snapped, instantly shutting him up. Petra wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling his arm around her shoulders,"You might be a bit lopsided since i'm shorter than you. I'll smite whoever thought it was funny to make me short!" she grunted in annoyance.

Jesse managed a weak chuckle as they began to shuffle forward.

* * *

Once they got outside, the blaring of lights in the midnight-blue sky caught their attention.

Jesse's lips curled into an angry snarl,"Looks like _Lukas_ and the _Ocelots_ won again."

"Sorry Jesse, " Petra said,"but you have to admit, it is pretty cool."

"yeah yeah... I just wanted this to be the year we beat that jerk." he muttered, looking downward.

She frowned,"You know, Lukas may be arrogant, but he has come through to me for sticky situations. You should try talking to him, no matter what you think personally of him."

The brunette's angry look softened. He knew she was right...

"y-yeah, I know, I know. I'll try..." he sighed, tightening his grip on her hand,"But-"

"No butts. Those are for sitting on." Petra said, snorting when his face twisted into a look of shock. Jesse then playfully frowned,"I fell right into that!"

"Mhm." the redhead taunted, but continued the previous conversation,"Just try. If i'm wrong, i'll..."

"You'll stop going on life-risking adventures for at least a week." He said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!" Petra yelped, twisting to look at him in anger and shock,"No way!"

"Mhm. And if you're right, i'll-" Petra cut him off,"You'll come with me on my adventures for at least a week."

Jesse gave her a startled look,"No!"

She smirked at him,"Absolutely. Unless you want t-"

"Fine!" he yelped, lowering his voice to a grumble, the boy added on grumpily,"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra."

"How about a lecture on the power of my fists, Jesse?" Petra said, a mischievious glint in her golden eyes. He shivered, and wrenched away from her, limping away,"hah.. yeah.."

She frowned,"Je-"

"I'm fine, I need to move on my own or else i'll get lazy."

"Fine." the redhead sighed, but smiled nonetheless, following the brunette teen onto the bridge.

"Remember what Endercon was like before it was cool?" Petra asked after a moment of silence, giving a brief look over to her left at the flashing lights.

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?" Jesse said, giving her one of his infamous lopsided grins.

She rolled her eyes, staying silent for a moment.

"... Some of us will never be cool."

"Ha, ha..."

Petra stifled a laugh as she seen him pout. For some reason, it always made her at least smile when he acted childish. Maybe because it suited him, or maybe because she was immature herself. Nobody would know.

Suddenly, the sound of hissing and groaning soon came to the duo's ears.

Jesse pointed in front of him, drawing his sword with a scared expression,"Creepers!" she honestly couldn't blame him for being scared. He had been bit by a spider, and the poison was spreading, so it was very likely he could die.

Petra turned coming face-to-face with a horde of zombies, pulling out her own sword with a scowl,"Crap!"

"Whatever we do..." Petra started, looking at him briefly,"We do together.

The zombies and creeprs were closing in on them quickly.

They needed to choose their path, and quick.

* * *

 **Well then. I surely know how to make some drama...**

 **By the way, put into the reviews if you liked what I did with the spider-thing.**

 **...**

 **I feel bad for doing that to Jesse. Anybody else? No? Okay.**

 **Crispy: Only you would feel bad for Jesse. You practically loveeeee him.**

 **... Crispy, how about you stick your head in the toaster while it's plugged in?**

 **Crispy: *he winces and backs away* Right.. forget I was here... heh...**

 **Right. Anyway... Time to sort out reviewz!**

 _ **Rebekahtpe:**_ **I totally agree! *backs away from house, clutching earmuffs nervously* Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy and thanks for favoriting and following!**

 _ **Angelwings:**_ **Thank you very much. I hope you continue to read this even when I am lazy. Thank you for taking time to read my story and review to it!**

 _ **Magicpony4:**_ **I'm sorry for confusing you, and thank you for being straight. Tell me what you need to know and i'll more than likely have an answer. But on another note, thanks for reading!**

 **Okie dokie, next for people who I hadn't mentioned yet!**

 **THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING/FOLLOWING ME, ARIZA LUCA!**

 **THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME, KARMIA!**

 **THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME, KAYCHULA!**

 **Ok, that's everyone! *Pulls Crispy into a headlock and ruffles his head* woooohoooo!**

 **Crispy: Toodles till the next chappieeee! *winks to readers, trying to wrestle RapidSammi off***

* * *

 **~ Toodles Till The Next chappie! ~**


	6. Chapter 6-A Deal Gone Awry!

**ELLO! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6 OF STORYYYYYYYYYYYYY WIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTHINNNNNN A STORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY! And if ya don't know mwah, I am RapidSammi, or whatever ya wanna call me! Aha! And this is Crispyyy Crispyy! *points over to Crispy, who is grinning at you readers*  
**

 **Crispy: WEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOMMEEEE! *jumps excitedly***

 **YAAAAAAYYYYY! ANYWAY! LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! Wooooohhhhooooo!**

 **Crispy, do da disclaimer!**

 **Crispy: Of course I will, Sayami! SHE OWNS NOTHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO HER.**

 **Nope, nah, nuh-uh, I only own some bits and pieces and stuff like that! Soo... Crispy let's get to it!**

 **Crispy: *flicks lever proudly* ENNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Storymode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~**

 **~ Chapter 6: Deal Gone Awry ~**

* * *

 _"Whatever we do..." Petra started, looking at him briefly,"...We do together."_

 _The zombies and creepers were closing in on them quickly._

 _They needed to choose their path, and quick..._

* * *

"There's only one way off of this bridge." Petra reminded him.

His face adopted a determined look,"Then get ready, we're going to kick some creeper and zombie butts!"

She looked at him in suprise, and... was that admiration? Jesse shook it off, and moved forward, hitting a creeper, and killing it before it could explode.

The mobs only came closer.

There were too many of them, Jesse realized.

"There's too many mobs!" Petra yelled, confirming his thoughts,"Jump for it!"

Jesse cried out as he leapt, barely dodging an exploding creeper,"I DON'T WANNA DIIEEEEEEEE!"

As they fell, the world seemed to slow down.

He grinned and waved once his redheaded friend came in front of him, and she smiled back, but gaped in horror at something behind him. Jesse turned, eyes widening as he saw a creeper flashing, and he pushed it away.

It exploded near a group of chickens, sending them flying, and feathers surrounding the duo.

Petra growled as a bat landed on her face. She swatted it away angrily.

Jesse looked down, seeing the river below them. It seemed to have a fast current, but surely they could handle it. Right...?

He looked at Petra. At her angry face. Jesse smiled, looking back down. Yeah. They can handle it.

Before they could do anything else, they landed into the water, with Jesse doing a painful-looking belly-flop 'on' the water. He slowly sunk under, releasing a whimper of pain. Unfortunately, water seeped into his open mouth.

Petra, on the other hand, dived in. She resurfaced, looking around for Jesse,"Shit! Reeces!?"

"I-i'm g-good." Jesse said, coughing up water.

The redhead smiled in relief, and swam out, followed by the brunette.

* * *

"Now, when i'm doing the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" Petra was saying. She and Jesse had made it back to Endercon a few minutes ago. She was talking to him about the deal, which Jesse thought was sketchy. And much to Petra's relief, the poison from the spider seemed to have stopped spreading ever since he landed 'on' the water, so he was doing so much better. Thank Notch!

"Sure, i'll keep quiet." Jesse said nonchalantly, tilting his head at her. (Cuteeee!)

She smiled,"Now, it would be really useful if you could look intimidating."

He smiled, and flexed his muscles, trying to growl angrily, but only managing to look ridiculous.

Petra laughed,"I'm more scared-for-you, instead of scared-of-you."

Jesse smiled,"Oh shut up, you know i'm not meant to be scary. I'm meant to be friendly."

She nudged him gently,"Hey, there's Liv and Axie."

As soon as she said that, Axel screamed out happily,"JESSE!" he crushed the boy in a hug.

Olivia was slower, due to a small limp,"And... Petra?"

"Hey guys, you know Petra, my new super-close friend!" Jesse said cheerily, grinning toothily at the girl.

Petra facepalmed, while Axel and Olivia gave him,'are-you-kidding-me' looks. Jesse sheepishly rubbed his head,"Heh... uh, actually, we ran into eachother while looking for Ruebs."

"You didn't find him either huh?" Axel asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Olivia sighed,"We looked everywhere!"

"I saw him, but before I knew what was happening, we were under attack by a bunch of mobs! I told him to run," Jesse explained, his expression becoming somber,"It was for his own good."

"what are you doing in the woods, Petra?" asked Axel, his amber eyes landing on the redhead.

"Ah, just drawn in by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams." she replied, throwing a smirk at said boy.

"They weren't _that_ high-pitched!" Jesse protested,"Buuuuuut, i'd be spider bait if she hadn't found me."

"I gotta admit," Axel turned to see the Ocelots winning rainbow beacon with slumped shoulders,"I'm really bummed that they won... again."

"I mean," Olivia said, looking at Jesse,"There was no way we were going after Rueben ourselves but... it's ok to be a little disappointed, right?"

"Or... a lot?" Axel added on in a tuneless tone.

"Well, at least we tried, like we do every single year." Jesse grinned,"Cheer up, we'll get em' next year!"

"I dunno, Jesse-" Olivia said.

"The spirit is willing," Axel said, finishing her sentence,"but the flesh is sad."

"Hey, if at first you don't succeed," Petra paused,"then, uh, succeed later then originally planned."

"That was pretty bad." Jesse hummed, innocently smiling at her. She scowled at him,"Hey Jesse, it's time to see about that... thing."

"huh?" Jesse blinked, but then realization slapped him,"Oh! The 'thing'!"

"Subtle."

"Yeah?" The brunette looked at his friends.

"As a punch to the face," Olivia continued,"Axel and I are going to head into Endercon anyway, see you in there?"

"I heard somebody saying there's gonna be free cake by the map booth!" Axel said, excitement in his amber eyes,"Too bad you won't be there!" and with that, the big guy rushed off, with Olivia following him like he was a troublesome child that needed to be watched. And with Axel, that was pretty accurate.

"Lu-cky!" Jesse whined, crossing his arms over his chest,"Now I want cake..."

Petra shook her head in amusement,"I'll get you cake after the deal, ok?"

"Ok!" said Jesse happily, trotting after the redhead with a cheshire grin.

* * *

"I hate allies." Jesse swatted at the mosquitos that swarmed him nervously,"There could be killers waiting in any dark corner!"

"Well, he said the dark, creepy ally by the gates, but I don't see him." Petra explained, raising her eyebrow at the brunette,"And Jesse, those 'killers' of yours probably would've already attacked."

"yeah, sure, sure!" Jesse shuddered, and jumped when he heard a noise, only to find out he had stepped on twig.

The redhead smiled, and shook her head,"Well, you stay here, and i'll check the other alleys."

"Sure, i'll hold down the fort!" Jesse said, doing a shooing motion,"Um, but hurry..."

She laughed, and walked away,"Right, thanks Reeces."

He growled, but didn't say anything.

The brunette saw a chest, and went to open it, only for a cold voice to stop him,"Who do you think you are?"

Jesse whipped around, his vlue (Violet/Blue) eyes widening in suprise at seeing a black-haired man with puke-green robes and a beard.

He immediately growled at this man. For some reason, Jesse didn't trust him.

"The name's Jesse. What's it to you?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Petra, not whatever you're supposed to be!" the man snapped,"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now!"

"Woah! Calm down, Petra wouldn't like that if you just left. I'm her partner." Jesse said, politely nodding.

"Then where is she?"

"She's checking the other alleys for you," Jesse explained,"Petra should be-"

"Ah, you arrived. Sorry for making you wait, Ivor."

"Yes yes, it is no problem. Do you have the wither skull?" Ivor said impatiently, looking at the redhead as she came next to Jesse.

"Yeah." Petra said, handing the skull over. She watched as Ivor inspected it with a grin,"Now.. where's the diamond?"

"Oh! Oh right... In that chest." Ivor said, looking up at the duo,"Take it, you've earned it."

He muttered something as they went to the chest, and ran, cackling evilly as he heard the girl screech,"OF ALL THE DIRTY, UNDERHANDED TRICKS TO PLAY-"

Ivor was too far to hear anything else.

* * *

Lukas was eating a carmel apple, his cyan eyes flickering over the people who were in his sight.

He stopped upon seeing a familiar person walking towards him.

Lukas tilted his head as Jesse arrived, giving him a wide cheshire grin,"Hey Lukas!" he chirped.

"Hey Jess." Lukas greeted with a smile, but then he sighed, running a hand through his blonde faux-hawk,"Sorry about your build. It would've been cool if Aiden hadn't burnt it down."

"Ah... It's ok. Even if you're leader, some people choose not to listen." Jesse said nonchalantly, patting him on the back,"besides, you're build is pretty cool. At first I was angry..."

Lukas looked at Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"... But then, _someone_ knocked some sense into my brain."

"Petra?" asked Lukas

"yup... You know, your sister can be terrifying."

"Yeah, anyway, what brings ya here?" Lukas asked, then realizing he sounded rude, adding on,"Not saying that I-"

"I know, you're curious. Well, some guy named Ivor scammed Petra out of a diamond." Jesse explained.

"Whhhoooaah!" Lukas said, his eyes widened,"Everybody knows you don't mess with Petra. Not if you know what's good for you, at least."

"yeah, well. Apparantly I don't." Jesse shuddered.

"What do you mean?"

"Never say 'I told you so' to Petra's face. She will hurt you." Jesse warned, releasing his left hand from his jaw to show a bruise.

"Yikes... good luck with that, and i'll keep an eye out for Ivor." Lukas said, wincing when he saw the bruise.

"Thanks Gold-head." Jesse grinned toothily, hopping away like a kid that was high on candy. And for Jesse, this is accurate.

"Gold-head?" Lukas laughed to himself after the brunette was out of sight,"He's becoming more and more like Apple-nator everyday."

* * *

"Aha.. I see you now, weirdo." Jesse said after his talk with Lukas, his vlue eyes locked onto a green robed and black-haired person. But something was different about this person... oh well. It was the closest lead to Ivor so far.

He began walking forward, but only to be blocked by a unwanted guest. Aiden from the Ocelots.

"Well, if it isn't team trashbag." Aiden sneered at the brunette, who seethed inwardly.

Jesse tried to look past him, but Aiden kept getting in his way. He gazed at the 'Order of the Losers' feet, sneering when he didn't see something, or rather, someone,"How's your stupid pig? I hear intense heat causes brain damage."

Jesse's eyes turned stormy-grey.

"I don't know when," Jesse began, glaring as he gripped the Ocelot's shirt collar,"I don't know how, but some day, far into the future, when you're least expecting it, we _will_ get our revenge." the 'loser' growled savagely, making Aiden shrink down in fear.

"Now, pussycat, I suggest you leave me the effin alone." Jesse said in a dark warning, shoving Aiden several feet away.

* * *

Aiden watched Jesse storm away, shaking his head and swallowing,"that... what the hell was that?"

"That would be Jesse, you mudak.."

He whipped around, his green eyes widening when he saw none other than Petra,"what the hell are you doing here?" Aiden decided to ignore her russian language, since he knew zip about it.

"What? I can't go where the hell ever I want?" the girl retorted, her golden eyes seeming to narrow on his soul.

He scowled, but then shook his head,"I know that's Jesse, Petra. It's just strange. He doesn't usually _have_ a temper."

"You sound concerned." Petra observed.

"Well," Aiden bit his lip,"I feel bad for burning his pig. I honestly didn't know it- _he_ was right there."

"Well, tell that to Jesse." The russian girl said, and turned, her shoulder-length hair whipping his face as she walked away.

He spit, and pulled out a hair,"Dear notch, I feel like an actual ocelot right now." Aiden grumbled,"Scared, and pulling a hair out of my mouth."

He sighed, and tossed the red strand of hair away.

"Now to find Lukas."

Aiden turned, but stopped when he saw Jesse, Olivia, Axel and Petra walking up to who he had learned was Ollie, the guard.

He shook his head,"Huh. I wonder what they're doing."

The Ocelot shook his head,"Not my business. I'd better get in line if I wanna meet Gabriel."

And with that, the teen walked away.

* * *

 **Not much to say, so we will just say..**

 **Rapid &Crispy: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**


	7. Chapter 7-The Familiar Girl!

**WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHINNNNNNNNN A STORYYYYYY AND I AM RAPIDSAMMI IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THIS ALREADY!**

 **Crispy: AND I AM CRISPYYYYYYYY!**

 **Oh my god! I just started this story not too long ago, and i'm ALREADY on chapter 7? CHAPTER FREAKING 7?!**

 **Crispy: YA!**

 **Kay, no new reviews or anything... SOOOOOOOooooo... Flip it, Crisps.**

 **Crispy: On it, Vivs! *flicks level and grins at her*  
Rapid&Crispy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN _JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!_**

* * *

 ** _~ Minecraft: Storymode ~_**

 ** _~ Story Within A Story ~_**

 ** _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone! ~_**

 ** _~ Chapter 7: The Familiar Girl ~_**

* * *

"Uh, tickets?" the guard said, and began to laugh obnoxiously,"That was a good one, you should laugh."

Petra scowled, and shook her head. _Really? How in the nether is that funny?_

Jesse seemed to read her mind, putting his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

The redhead briefly smiled at him, before walking away from the guard, with Olivia, Jesse, Axel, and Rueben following her.

"How are we going to get in?" Olivia asked, looking at her friends. Jesse, however, was deep in thought.

He turned around, with a devious look on his face,"What if I said I wanted to break this guy's chicken machine?" his vlue eyes shimmered with something that could only be described as mischief. Petra caught on almost instantly.

She came to stand next to him, smirking as she gazed at the machine,"A bunch of chickens _might_ be a distraction."

"But you need to break that pane of glass," Olivia informed, nodding towards the pane that seemed to be weaker than the others,"How are you going to do it?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm. Good question, let's split up." Jesse responded, watching as everyone nodded, and began to walk away.

* * *

"Oh, we meet again..." Jesse laughed nervously, looking at the woman whom he had mistaken for Ivor earlier. Mis- _take~!_

She glared at him,"What do you want?"

"Um... one slimeblock please."

"We don't sell slimeblocks here, only slimeballs." the woman replied coldly.

Jesse sheepishly rubbed the back of his head,"Look, you may not believe me, but I really am sorry for what happened earlier, I honestly thought you were someone else."

Her face softened,"Eh, apology accepted." then, her eyes squinted,"Wait! You're Jesse, right?"

"um.. yes, but how-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Oh, never mind that, give me your palm." She demanded. Jesse blinked, but complied. He watched her rub his palm, as if massaging it.

"ow!"

"Sorry," the woman said, snapping her hand away before he could see the needle,"My nails have gotten so sharp."

"It's fine." Jesse said with a toothy grin,"Well, can I have two slimeba-"

"Two slimeballs for everyone, please." a familiar voice said from behind Jesse.

Once they all recieved slimeballs, Jesse noted that there were only 8,"Wait, we only have eight, we need one more to make a slimeblock!"

"Okay, scatter." Petra said, tossing her two slimeballs to Jesse, as did Olivia and Axel.

He pocketed the eight slimeballs, and walked towards Lukas, who he had spotted from the corner of his eye, tossing a slimeball (ugh i've said it so mannyyyyyyyy times!) into the air.

"Hey Goldie," Jesse said, earning a snicker from said-blonde,"Can you do me a favor?"

Lukas stopped tossing the slimy item, gazing at the brunette curiously,"Anything's possible."

"We need slimeballs. I swear I have a really good explanation."

"None needed, whatever you guys are doing, you can count me in." the blonde said, handing Jesse his slimeball.

"Thanks Lukey-shine." Leaning closer to Jesse to whispered,"Told'ja he was useful."

Jesse gave her an amused smile, before he turned, and walked away to make the slime-block.

"so," Lukas started, trying to break the tension,"You guys been building together long? You've got good chemistry."

" Are you jealous?" Axel asked amugly.

"I'm just saying, I think it's cool you have a team that works so well together."

"You're totally jealous!" Axel said, glaring at the Ocelot, who gladly returned the deed.

Before Lukas could even think of anything to say back, Jesse somehow popped up between the two, spreading his arms out with a voice that sounded as if he were talking to small children,"Calm down, you two."

Lukas huffed, and turned away, watching as Olivia placed the slimeblock,"Annndd there we go"

"It's all you, Jesse."

"Give me a boost." Jesse said to Axel, who complied, lifting the smaller male onto his back so he could climb onto a small building.

 _Okay, don't chicken out now, Jesse. You can do this. You must._ Jesse thought as he took a few steps back.

All eyes turned to Jesse as he took a running jump off of the building, and down towards the slimeblock.

He landed on his stomach on the slimeblock, which sent him flying towards the chicken machine in an awkard position."whhhoooaaah!" Jesse screamed as his head smashed the pane, he soon found himself himself face-planted into the concrete ground, just as the chickens began flying out rapidly.

"My poultry!" the chicken machine's owner cried out,"My precious poultry!

The usher ran forward, fear wavering his voice as he shouted,"Keep your eyes closed! They'll peck your eyes out!"

And then he was tripped by some chickens, landing painfully on his back, screaming as the feathered creatures began to swarm around him, some even leaping onto his face. Yikes.

Jesse, who had recovered from his hard landing, led his friends past the point the usher was guarding.

"HEY!" The usher yelled once he got free, but only to be tackled back down by another chicken. Wow, these chickens are vicious. And strong.

... Or, the usher is just weak.

* * *

Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Rueben were making their way inside of the place. Since the show hadn't started just yet, there wasn't really that many people, but Ivor was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Petra snapped, her hands curling into fists.

"There!" Jesse said, pointing towards a door that was ajar, swinging lightly as if someone had just passed through it, and forgot to close it afterward,"Through that door!"

The group quickly rushed over to the door, but only a few feet away, Lukas suddenly stopped,"Wait."

Everyone gave him confused looks as they stopped.

"What are we gonna do when we find this guy?" Lukas asked, earning many thoughtful looks. Nobody has gone that far ahead just yet. The blonde continued,"I mean, there is a million ways to do this," he paused, looking at Jesse and Petra,"But, considering this isn't my fight, i'll follow your lead."

"Whatever we have to." Jesse replied.

Lukas's eyes widened, taking a startled step away from the brunette,"Wow. You're way more intense than I gave you credit for, Jesse." he commented, not knowing that he stated the thoughts of everyone else as they stared at the teen in shock.

"I'll do _anything_ for my friends." Jesse said simply, looking at Petra, who had a soft and unnatural smile on her face at what he said,"Ready?"

"Ready." Petra said, snapping out of her thoughts, a dark glint in her golden eyes which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Rueben followed everyone into the door and down into the basement, oinking loudly, which probably meant something along the lines of 'Let's do this!'.

* * *

Jesse poking his head around the corner. Petra appeared beside him, then Olivia appeared on Jesse's other side, Lukas above them, Axel above _them_ and then finally Reuben, having climbed up onto Axel's back and peering over the big-guys head.

Strangely enough, the basement was filled with potions and books and all sorts of crazy things.

"See anything?" Jesse asked, walking forward once he knew the coast was clear.

He turned to look at the others when he asked that.

"He must have gotten out-"

"JESSE! Watch out!" Lukas yelled, interrupting Petra, who turned, gasping as she seen a mysterious figure behind Jesse, about to attack.

Luckily, the brunette jumped away, just in time as the figure's item, which turned out to be a baseball bat, smashed into the exact spot Jesse had just been standing a moment ago. The figure stood still in annoyance, shock, anger, and fear. The bat shook in their hands, but the person continued inching around in the shadows, glowing green eyes never leaving them,"G-g-get out."

Jesse had gotten up, yet he had hit his head on the ground, so he was slightly disoriented. Nobody did what the stranger said, keeping an eye at where the shadowed person was at all times, although they could barely make out their shape.

"Get out, I-AH!" the person yelped, suddenly tripping on something and falling into a patch of light, revealing it to be a short girl. Her eyes showing nothing short of fear as she looked at the group,"D-don't hurt me!" she squeaked, and hid her pale face with her arms, squeezing her eyes shut.

They all took in her appearance. She had waist-length black hair that was shiny, and seemed darker-than night, green eyes that reminded them all of emeralds, and pale skin that complimented her hair and eyes. She wore a light-grey hoodie with jean capris and black converses.

"You're Ivor's daughter, aren't you?" Petra deadpanned after a moment of staring at the raven-haired girl, her golden eyes flickering with anger. She knew the girl was scared, and Petra was going to soak it in for all it's worth.

"Y-yes..." she replied quietly, trying to back away,"P-please, just get out of here and far away from this town as you can!"

Jesse was about to speak, but Lukas stepped up, crouching down in front of her,"Hey, relax. Why do you say this?"

"N-none of your business!"

"Fine then. We'll just have to keep her around." Petra said coldly, eyeing the girl with mistrust.

"Why does karma hate me?" the girl whispered to herself as the redhead tied her up with led.

* * *

 **Wow. Petra is pissed off. Like, seriously, PISSED!**

 **Crispy: Yeah... remind me not to make her mad.**

 **Noted, TIME FOR REVIEWS!**

 _ **angelwings:**_ **Yup! Watch out because there's more ahead! Jesse is a toughie under all of that sweetness of his. If you liked what he did to Aiden, then you'll love what's gonna happen later on.**

 _ **MagicPony4:**_ **I understand perfectly. I will try to make it Somewhat like my other one, thats why I added this mystery-girl in. I hope you still read it despite liking the first version I came up with before rewriting it.**

 **Crispy: TOODLES!**

 **TILL!**

 **Crispy: THE**

 **NEXT!  
Crispy: TIME!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~**


	8. Chapter 8-Da Nile In The Basement!

**HEYY BOYS AND GIRLS AND WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORY!**

 **Crispy: ELLOOOOOO!**

 **Sooo, you're wondering what happened to Mystery Girl? IT WILL BE EXPLAINEDDDDD!**

 **Crispy: Let's do this!**

 ***high-fives him and flicks lever* Wooo! ENJOY PEEPS!**

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Storymode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~**

 **~ Chapter 8: Da Nile In The Basement! ~**

* * *

Axel smiled, watching Jesse's face as the brunette watched Petra tying up the girl, who continued to whimper. The young teen's face was full of amusement, awe, worry, and maybe slight annoyance at Petra's anger.

"Please! Don't do this! You have to get out of here!" she said, struggling against the strong rope. Petra sneered, and tightened the rope, making the girl gasp, almost losing her breath. Jesse put his hand on the redhead's shoulder, mumbling something into her ear, giving her a potion that had a near-clear liquid inside of it.

Petra frowned at him,"Jesse, I don't drink potions."

"Drink it." Jesse said, adding on with a boyish grin,"Or i'll have to force it."

Petra smiled lightly at his goofy threat, and snatched the potion away, draining the bottle completely,"There, happy now, Reeces?" she said, beginning to feel oddly... calm.

"Very." Jesse said with a smirk, watching as her tense features began to relax immensely.

"You... ugh. You tricked me!" Petra 'tried' to say angrily, although she sounded more calm then angry. Olivia and Axel snickered at display, while Lukas and the mystery-girl had amused grins on their pale faces. As for Rueben, he oinked loudly, and nudged his owner's leg, as if to say 'Let's get down to business!'

Jesse looked down at Rueben, and rubbed his head, a serious look overcoming his face,"Rueben's right, guys. Let's do what we came here to do."

"Yeaaah." Petra mumbled, flashing a calm glare at the brunette, who snickered,"Tired?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Petra scowled, but then added on quite serenely,"but, maybe later..."

Axel nudged his smaller friend,"Nice Jess, make her drink some calmy-potion and taunt her!"

"I don't think that's the only reason why he did that." Lukas teased, laughing when he saw the boy's face turn pink as Rueben's hide,"Shut up... Let's focus on the bigger picture."

"Jesse's right. Who knows when this 'Ivor' will be back?" Olivia pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.

They all exchanged worried looks, then everyone looked to where they last had the mystery girl, but... she was gone. Gone.

"Oh shit." Petra muttered.

"Hmm, we should hurry." Jesse said,"She might be warning Ivor."

Everyone nodded, and split up, leaving Jesse to look around.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Petra rummaging through a chest.

The brunette walked over to her, but when he was a foot away, she twisted around. Before Jesse could properly react, she swung a sword, purposely missing him,"You need to work on your reflexes, Reeces." Petra teased him, chuckling when he crossed his arms,"Hey! Not my fault. I wasn't told that I was being given lessons."

"You aren't, goofball." she snorted, inspecting what he finally noticed was a golden sword,"Too soft, too heavy." Petra looked less than impressed.

"But super flashy!"

"Yeah," Said Petra,"I don't think this guy does much fighting. Hey, you still have that one stone sword, right?"

"Nah..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly,"I had to give it to some jerkwad butcher to save Rueben's life."

Petra gave him a smile,"Ah, well, at least it was for a pretty good cause. Here." She said, tossing him the sword. Jesse caught it and sheathed it, grinning at her back. She had turned to look through the chest again,"Thanks, Peet _\- Petra_."

"Now that's two you owe - Wait.. what did you call me?"

"Uhhh. N-nothing! I'll look around now, bye!" Jesse stuttered, backing away from Petra with a weak grin. He turned his back to her, and quickly walked off, heading towards Lukas.

"Mhm... Looover boy." The blonde teased as soon as he got close.

"Don't start with this again," Jesse whined,"I swear, I have nothing for her. She's just one of my friends, like Olivia, Axel and Rueben."

Lukas chuckled, and patronizingly patted the brunette's head,"Da Nile isn't just a river in Europe, you know."

Jesse was silent for a moment, before staring at him with a blank look,"...what?"

"You'll get it one day."

"Right so, any luck?" Jesse muttered, quickly changing the subject.

"Mmm, no."

"Ok, i'll keep looking around," The teen walked away before Lukas could make another coment.

"He's drowning in Da Nile right now." The Ocelot said with a smirk once Jesse was out of earshot.

* * *

Jesse had already talked to everybody, and now he was looking for clues. His vlue eyes flickered over the room, inspecting the room. It was a strange place indeed. Many bookshelves full of books, and there were shelves of potions everywhere. The room was illuminated with some glowstone. Quite fancy, yet creepy at the same time.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Jesse walked over to a small stone pedestal, which held a purple-pinkish potion. _It's special._ Jesse thought, his eyes widening at the glow it emitted,"woah, look at this."

Axel came up beside him,"You won't believe me, but I swear I have a dream about this."

His unibrow dipped, a grin creeping up on the big guy's face,"I would be honored if-"

Jesse made a face, and put his hand out to stop Axel,"No... I wouldn't, Axel. It's glowing, it could be dangerous."

"Yeah, good call, Jesse." Said Petra, who had been eavesdropping. She came next to Axel, looking up at him with a frown,"We don't know what it is, so it's better not-"

Axel, ignoring his friends warnings, took the potion, pocketing it,"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Petra and Jesse shared amused looks, before shrugging and nodding and saying in unison,"Maybe."

Petra left to search the other chests, while Jesse stayed to watch Axel replace the glowing potion with a different potion. If you looked closely, you could barely tell the difference.

His eyes caught on to a lever that was behind the lever. He walked over towards it, and flipped it, turning just in time to see Olivia backing away from the bookshelf as it lowered.

behind the bookshelf was a strange structure in the shape of a 'T', with a chest in front of it. It also had a strange-looking block in the middle. It looked like some sort of machine...?

"What the hell is all of this stuff?" Jesse said, indicating to the grey blocks around the strange machine. He shrunk away from Olivia's glare. _What's so wrong with saying 'hell'?_

"Soul sand." Petra said, coming next to Jesse, tilting her head curiously at the strange sight before them,"It was everywhere in the nether."

"What about the block in the middle?"

"I've never seen anything like this." Olivia said, peering at the machine-like block, lifting her hand up to it. Her hand, albeit hesitantly, reaches forward, as if to touch it,"I wonder if I just..." She stopped, her hand being an inch away from touching the block,"Do you feel that? It's almost... pulsing."

"How is it glowing like that?" Asked Axel.

"Don't touch that!" Jesse yelped, gently pushing her away.

"Sorry sorry! Just... curious." The goggled girl said, still staring at the structure.

"Don't forget what we were here for: Find that skull." Jesse reminded them. He looked down, and crouched in front of the chest. Jesse opened it, wincing when the chest squeaked. However, his jaw dropped when he spotted what was in the chest,"Uh... guys, I think you may want to see this."

* * *

 **Ooooh! What did Jesse find? What is that strange block? Will they find what they're looking for? And will my chocolate smoothie EVER come?!**

 **Crispy: Sheesh, here *gives her the smoothie*  
FIN-AL-LY! Geez, I should call you Slowpoke instead of Crispy.**

 **Crispy: HEY! I tried. Besides, I shouldn't even be listening to you! Get Aiden!**

 **FINE! I will! *opens a random door and pulls out Aiden, who looks petrified***

 **Aiden: Help me...?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- Yus. Blaze-Petra's eyes :) Yus you were mentioned because you are awesome, and thank you for the compliment. I think i'll do Medium-ish or short. Or if i'm in a particularly good mood, longish. By the way, i'm looking forward to hearing Ivor call Jesse _something._ (Think about it, Arizzy. Think about it!)**

 ** _Rebekahtpe_ \- Thanks for the vote, and I think I will. Like I said above, I'll probably do medium-ish, short or if i'm in a good mood (or if i'm just bored and have nothing else to do) i'll make it longish.**

 **Kay!**

 **Aiden: HELP ME!**

 **TOODLES! *turns to Aiden and gets out golden bat*  
Aiden: I'm going to die...**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~**


	9. Chapter 9-SAY WHAT NOW! ?

**HELLOOOOO BOYS AND GIRLS WELCOME BACK TO MINECRAFT STORY MODE: STORY WITHINNNNNNNN A STORYYYYY! WOOHOOOO!**

 **Aiden: Why am I still here?**

 **Crispy: Cheer up, buddy. You'll be here until she dismisses you. (and that might be NEVER)**

 **Aiden:... Joy, oh joy...**

 **Oh don't be silly, boys! Let's get started, Crispy, flip it!**

 **Aiden: I got it! *flips lever, glaring at Crispy***

 **Crispy: *glares at Aiden***

 **Um... uh oh... uh, okay well... ENJOY! *tries to ignore tension as grins at readers**screen fades to black with her in front of two scowling boys, grinning nervously***

* * *

 **~ Minecraft: Storymode ~**

 **~ Story Within A Story ~**

 **~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~**

 **~ Chapter 9: SAY WHAT NOW!? ~**

* * *

"Uhh... well, we found the skulls." Jesse mumbled, his usually happy violet-blue eyes darkened in deep thought as he stared at the chest, which held three wither skulls in it.

"what the hell?" Petra seethed, her golden eyes seemingly going on fire _,_ "Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he has two already!?" she snapped, whipping her head around to look at Jesse, who took a careful step away from her. Trying not to smile at that action, she continued speaking,"And he was in a hurry to get it too."

"There's gotta be something bigger going on here." Petra stated, her brows dipping,"something we just don't see."

"Maybe it's all connected somehow," Jesse guessed, crossing his arms over his chest,"A chest filled with skulls that was hidden bakc here with everything else: That's gotta mean _something._ "

Petra looked at the others, frowning in thought,"But _what_?"

"I think I know what's going on here."

Everyone looked at Lukas, who was staring fearfully at the skulls, his already pale skin seeming to be paling,"Soul sand... plus three wither skulls..." The blonde looked at the group, who were all wide-eyed,"That's the recipe for a Wither."

"But... a Wither..." Petra stuttered, backing away slightly,"Thats..." - "One of the worst monster there is." Jesse finished for her, his vlue eyes darkening as a grim look overcame his face.

Olivia, who had been silent, now spoke up,"We came down here to find it... Well, we found it, alright!"

"Maybe we should just grab it and leave while we still can." Petra said, but before anyone could agree or disagree, the sound of footsteps floated to their ears. Lukas, of course, was the first to hear it,"uh, guys?"

"Scatter!" Petra whispered, while Rueben pushed the lever, closing the bookshelf. Luckily, the person didn't seem to hear.

Before you could blink, they were all hidden.

Petra and Olivia were behind large bookshelves that were wide enough to hide them. Jesse was hiding in a gap behind two chests and a bookshelf that had a 'window' in the middle to let him see through. Axel was... Well, actually, I don't know where the big guy even is... Rueben was on a shelf, hiding among the potions. Lukas, however, was in the tightest space. A chest. Huh. Strange place to hide, Ocelot.

"Don't you reconize me?!" Ivor said as he walked into the library. A feminine voice came from beside him,"No way. Cliche!"

"or... wait... _suprised to see me_!?" He yelled as they unknowingly passed Petra, who jumped a bit at his shout. _Okay, what the hell is he doing?_

"No." The girl deadpanned, rolling her emerald-green eyes,"come on!"

"Okay fine. Fine." Ivor muttered, then smirked,"Thought you were rid of me, didn't you!?"

"YES!"

Jesse shook his head in amusement, but careful not to hit anything or accidentally let something slip from his big fat mouth. Seriously, he got himself in enough trouble already!

Ivor headed for the bookshelf that held the Wither ingredients, while the girl just took to going through a chest. (Not the one with Lukas, of course!)

Ivor stopped short, glancing up at the shelf that held Rueben, although there was no little piggie there to see. He was gone as if he were never there. He shrugged, and continued onward.

Olivia tried to get a closer look at what he was doing, but being the clutz she was, she knocked over a potion.

Ivor's head snapped in her direction, his green eyes glowing with suspicion,"What was that?" he walked over, stopping when he was next to the girl, who looked up at him curiously,"What is it, Ivor?"

Ignoring her, he scowled,"Who's there!?"

Ivor walked over to Olivia's hiding spot, creeping towards the bookshelf. Olivia shut her eyes tightly, getting ready to be discovered. He was about to peek around the corner when...

"Hey, you!"

He whipped around, his scowl deepening when he saw Jesse, leaning against a bookshelf as if he done this everyday. This irked Ivor for some reason, although he didn't know why,"What are you doing here?" then, with dawning horror, he stepped backwards,"What did you see?"

"Leave him alone!"

Ivor's frown deepened when he saw Petra step out from her hiding spot, her hand hovering threateningly over the handle of her hatchet with a scowl on her pale face.

"Yeah, back off pal."

"You two?" Ivor snarled, looking from Petra to Jesse,"Did you follow me here?"

"You thought you could just screw us over," Petra said angrily, just as Lukas came out of the chest behind her, walking over to stand beside her,"And get away with it, didn't you?!"

"well... He did, didn't he?" the mystery-girl came up beside Ivor, glaring at the group.

"We're here to prove you wrong!" Jesse declared, as if the girl hasn't even spoke. Ivor and the girl snarled. Olivia came next to Jesse, who was a few feet in front of Axel. Speaking of the big guy... Axel crossed his arms, glaring at the two blackettes.

"What are you going to do about it? I have what I want, and you got exactly what you earned!" Ivor simply said,"Now get out before I put you out."

Jesse was fed up with playing nice guy. He stormed over to Ivor, a scowl in place,"We know what you're doing here. Soul sand and three wither skulls?!" he paused to breathe, although unnecessary,"You're building a Wither!" Jesse snapped, his eyes turning stormy grey.

Ivor flinched at the stormy grey eyes he held, and backed away, sneering,"Smarter than you look."

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Petra seethed, although she thought she went unheard.

"Hey!" Axel snarled, stomping over to stand protectively in front of Jesse, towering over Ivor by a foot or two,"You don't talk about my friends like that. Ever. Now shut. You're mouth. Or else."

"Gah! You've wasted enough of my time already!" Ivor snapped, taking the raven-haired girl's wrist, and dragging her away. She yelped in shock, but let him drag her away, nonetheless.

They, of course, chased after them. I mean, come on! They went this far, so why the hell not? But when they rounded a corner, the duo were nowhere to be seen! Seriously, how do they keep disappearing like this?

Petra looked around,"Where'd he go?"

"If you won't leave of your own volition..."

Everyone turned to see Ivor holding a pumpkin over four iron blocks in the shape of a 'T'.

"Then i'll happily remove you myself!" Ivor sneered, and with that he placed the pumpkin, coming to stand on front of it. It shook a little before it transformed into a large Iron Golem.

"Oh sh-" the Iron Golem drowned out anything Jesse had to say, swinging it's arms at them, everyone ducked, except for Jesse. He yelped when he was hit, spinning a little. Petra forcefully yanked him up,"Damn it, we gotta get out of here!"

The redhead unconsciously gripped his hand, although neither of them noticed due to the situation at hand. She tightened her grip, and began to ran, pulling him along until his feet got the message. Olivia wasn't far behind them. The Golem swung again, narrowly hitting Rueben, who expertly dodged, and sped after his friends. With Axel right behind him, scooping Rueben up, ignoring his squeal of protest. They all ran up the stairs, and towards the door.

* * *

"Oh man, this is so exciting!" A woman on the stage was saying.

"It sure is." A man said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"And now, for the first time _ever_ here at Endercon, we are _very_ proud to present," the crowd began to cheer in pure excitement.

"The one," Said the man,"The only," the lights then went out. Both stepped off the stage in opposite directions, shouting in perfect unison,"GABIREL!"

A light turned on, showing Gabriel, whose back was turned to the crowd. He turned around, a wide grin on his face. The crowd went wild, cheering at their blue-armored hero. Gabriel smiled, and held his palms up to silence the crowd. Realizing this, they fell into hushed and excited whispers.

"Are. You. With me!?"

And, cue the cheers.

Behind the crowd, the group was in a small circle, catching their bearings on what happened down there.

"Everybody okay?" Jesse asked, searching each of his friends figures for any damage. Olivia, who ignored his question, looked around, onyx eyes widening,"Um, guys, where's Lukas?"

Jesse looked over his shoulder, not seeing the blonde,"I thought he was right behind me..."

"Well," Axel drawled out,"If he's not here, then the only place he could be is..." Everyone looked at the door, worried looks on their faces.

"He's still down there." Jesse muttered.

"Dammit!" Petra hissed,"Ivor's got an Iron Golem and all the ingredients to build a Wither down there. We need to ask Gabriel for help." On the stage, Gabriel was talking to the crowd, his soft coal eyes catching Jesse's for a brief moment, reconization crossing his tan face. the brunette just stared at the warrior, who had gone back to talking. Did he know Gabriel in his past? _No. I'm only a dreamer, come on Jesse, focus!_

"...smartest way to help Lukas." Petra was saying.

Jesse. however, had different intentions,"I'm going after Lukas by myself."

The group gave him startled looks,"J-"

"I'm going. And none of you can stop me. Just go ask Gabriel for help while I get Lukas." Jesse said in a finalizing tone which everybody reconized as 'Try-to-stop-me-and-you-will-pay'. Now, Jesse didn't know this, but he could be very intimidating. Mostly, like he said, when it concerns his friends.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, biting her lip.

The brunette only replied with a small nod. Petra came up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder,"Be safe, dork." she said with a soft smile, before adopting a smirk and turning to the others,"Let's go!"

And with that, Jesse parted from the group...

... with a little somebody following him.

* * *

 **Woo!**

 **okay.**

 **Nice. Anywa-**

 **Aiden: Sammi, I need help... *he walks into the room with soot all over him***

 ***facepalm* Did you try to put that never-ending fire out?**

 **Aiden:... Maybe...**

 **Riiiiiiight. Okay, Review time!**

 ** _Rebekahtpe-_ Thanks you! I'm glad your enjoying it so far. And I totally agree, Jetra foooooorrrrrevvaa! *explodes and Aiden sweeps up glittery dust remains* Aiden: Give me five minutes to bring her alive once more so she can write again... **

**_Ariza Luca-_ *** **Squints at you, then grins* Okie dokie! And yeah, calming potion. I'm deciding to drop hints of your story, and other stories, while not copying them at the same time... Am I doing good at that so far?**

 **Aiden: Reviews are done. Now can we hunt down Crispy and ask him why the hell he made this fire in the first place?**

 **Fineeee... *Looks at readers with mischievious smirk* I bet you all will kill me for that slight cliffhanger. Warning: I will do them quite a lot.**

 **Crispy: *comes out of nowhere* Yeah!**

 **Aiden: WHY YOU! *tackles Crispy out of sight of the camera*  
*RapidSammi nervously laughs as Crispy shrieks in pain for a reason unknown* Um... yeah, bye till the next chapp... heh..**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, MAH FRIENDS! ~**


	10. Chapter 10-It Has Only Begun!

**HEY EVERYBODYYY! I am RapidSammi and welcome back to STORYYYY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: YAYYYY!**

 **Crispy: Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Hooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Yep! Anyyyyyway!**

 **SHOUTOUTS TO THE AMAZING STORIES I'VE COME ACROSS on MCSM!**

 _ **Movie Mode by Toni46!**_

 _ **Hybrid by Ariza Luca!**_

 _ **Watching It In Reverse by !**_

 _ **Minecraft Story Mode: Lone Walker by Metropolice!**_

 _ **MCSM: True Home by TheCloudsInTheSky!**_

 _ **Decibels by ChoyOfBonk!**_

 _ **Love In The Storm by The Real BONK'er!**_

 _ **You Can't Wither Me Down by RavenBlaze4850!**_

 _ **A Shade Of Jade by GirlOfMyOwnWorld!**_

 _ **Different - A MCSM Story by Warship005!**_

 **If there are any more, i'll mention them in the next chappie!**

 **Rapid &Crispy&Aiden: ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

 _~ Chapter 10: It Has Only Begun! ~_

* * *

Jesse crept into the library, careful to be out of sight of the Iron Golem, who was pacing to and fro nearby.

" _Lukas_?" He whispered, rather loudly," _Can you hear me even though i'm whispering_?"

" _Jesse? Is that you whispering super loudly_?"

Jesse turned, seeing Lukas's blue-green eyes peering at him from in the chest the dark-haired girl had looked in. Jesse grinned, _"Lukas, over here_!"

Instead of doing that, Lukas's eyes widened, and he closed the chest.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Jesse asked to nobody in particular. He slowly turned, and yelped when it swung at him at full force. Jesse dodged narrowly, and when the Iron Golem was about to swing again...

"Hey!"

It looked over at the chest that held Lukas, but saw nothing. When it looked back to where Jesse was, again, it saw nothing. Being too stupid to search for them, the Iron Golem continued to guard the wall that held the Wither ingredients behind it.

* * *

Ivor and the girl are at the back of the crowd.

Ivor paced to and fro, his dark emerald eyes pinned on his daughter, who was glaring at him, her arms crossed in obvious annoyance as she huffed,"Ivor, it's your fault, you know. YOU left me alone. YOU thought you escaped them. And YOU-"

"Damn it, Raven! I _know_!" Ivor snapped, not realizing the girl flinched away at his harsh tone.

"Sorry..." Raven mumbled, looking downward, her dark hair covering one of her emerald eyes. The dark-haired man sighed, and rested his hands on Raven's shoulders,"Raven, I want you to go to the Nether in case anything goes wrong."

"But Iv-" She tried to say.

" _Raven_!"

"Fine..." Raven agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Alright. Be safe, child." Ivor mumbled, and hugged her. She wrapping her arms around him in a hug,"I will, old-man." At that nickname, he snorted. When they parted, he gave her flint and steel,"You know where to find the portal, right?" Ivor asked hurriedly.

"Yeah." Raven said, pocketing the item,"Be careful, Ivor."

"I will." He promised.

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

Ivor began to push through the crowd...

... While Raven headed for the Nether portal.

* * *

Jesse, Lukas and Ruben hightailed it out of that basement. Why is Rueben with them? You ask. Well, let's just say Jesse would've been squashed like a penny without him right now.

"Hey Jesse," Lukas said, stopping to look at the brunette, who looked at him, pausing as well,"Thanks for coming back for me."

"No problem, gold-head."

"You won't stop with that ridiculous nickname, will you?"

"Probably not."

"You're becoming more and more like Petra."

"And why do you say that like it's bad?"

"One Petra is enough."

"She isn't that bad."

"Only you'd think that, loooverboy." Lukas said, smirking when Jesse's face turned pink.

"Shut the hell up."

"Nah, I don't think I will, Let's _go_!"

Lukas shoved Jesse towards the crowd, quickly spotting the others. Currently, Axel was talking to Gabriel, while Olivia and Petra were close by, the latter of the two facepalming, while the former tried to keep an annoyed face without straight-out laughing.

Gabriel, on the other hand, looked absolutely positively creeped out and quite annoyed.

"I dunno how I can be any clearer!" Axel was saying, arms crossed,"Weird guy! Doing weird stuff! Freaky with a side of strange! Why won't you listen to me?"

"What do you want me to do?" He snorted,"Tell you charades style?"

"I'd rather you not-" Gabriel tried.

"Four words," Axel interrupted rather rudely,"six syllables;... sounds like scmonster in the schmasement."

Gabriel groaned, and facepalmed, mentally and physically. Hard.

"Neeeext."

"Wait!" Olivia said,"Just-"

" _I_ have a question." Someone said from the crowd.

"You'll have to wait you're turn." The warrior said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Just tell me this: Do you believe _anyone_ can be great?"

"With enough hard work, yes." Gabriel replied calmly.

"Was that where I went wrong?" The person said angrily, pushing someone aside, and revealing to be none other than Ivor. His green eyes were narrowed in hatred at the Warrior,"I simply didn't WORK hard enough?!"

"Ivor!?" Gabriel gasped, shock written over his tan face,"Is that really you?"

"How dare you interrupt me?"

Jesse, who had kept silent, turned to Gabriel with a scowl,"He's the one who attacked us in the basement!"

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Gabriel growled, the two men still glaring at each other.

"If it's a surprise you want..." Ivor said venomously,"Then you're in for a treat _._ " He sneered, getting on the stage, and walking towards Gabriel,"Why don't you tell them the REAL story, _Gabriel_?"

Gabriel winced when Ivor said his name with as much venom as he could muster,"I see time has made you bitter."

Ivor scowled,"And it's made you an even bigger fool!" He turned to the crowd with an eerie smirk, putting his arm around Gabriel, but it wasn't a gesture to say they were friends...

... That motion just screamed that they were enemies.

"Now these people were promised greatness: And i'm ready to deliver."

Ivor turned around, heading towards a lever near the back of the stage,"I'm sorry this is how they have to learn the truth..."

Jesse's eyes widened, and he pointed at Ivor,"Gabriel! You have to stop him!" his vlue eyes were intense, and full of fear.

Gabriel whipped around to look at what Ivor was doing. His brown eyes widened with shock at what he saw. The 'T' was right there! With the two skulls sitting on the left and the right.

"IVOR! DON'T!"

But it was far too late...

The deed was done.

A monster was created.

People began to scream as the Wither rose, letting out a wild screech. Everyone ran in different directions.

 _This_ , Jesse thought with a sigh, _will be total hell._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chappie! Kinda tired right now... I have the cold so it's hard to get writing when I am reallllly sleepy...**

 **Aiden: She's fallen asleep three times while writing this... Three. Times.**

 **Crispy: Yeah...**

 **Reviews!**

 **Rebekahtpe- I would rather speak feline. And aw, thanks :D And yes. Absolutely. Jetra will rule the world. And yeah I play Volleyball, its really fun!**

 **Ariza Luca- Aw, thanks Arizzy! By the way, how did you come up with the name Jace?**

 **Aiden: YUPPPP! Time for bed, Sammi!**

 **Crispy: *pushes Rapid away***

 **Rapid: TOODLES TILL THE NEXT TIME! And review for sum cookies! If you want, you don't have to!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTAH! ~**


	11. Chapter 11-DON'T TALK TRASH ABOUT PETRA!

**ELLLOOO PEOPLE AND WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: WOOO! WOOO! WOOO!**

 **Crispy: Yay...**

 **Aiden: Oh come on! Aren'tcha excited!?**

 **Crispy: No.**

 **Well, mr. rudey-pants...**

* * *

~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~

~ Story Within A Story ~

~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~

~ Chapter 11: DON'T TALK TRASH ABOUT PETRA! ~

* * *

 _But it was far too late._

 _The deed was done._

 _A monster was created._

 _People began screaming as the wither rose, letting out a wild screech. Everyone scattered in all directions._

 _ **This** , Jesse thought with a sigh, **Will be total hell.**_

* * *

He couldn't move... he was frozen. It was like all he could do was stare wide-eyed at the Wither.

"Jesse!"

He turned, spotting Petra running towards him,"Jesse, why are you just standing there?!"

"Pe-"

The duo whipped their heads around, seeing Gabriel falling on his back after attempting to hit the monster.

"Gabriel!" Jesse yelled, and run over to help the warrior up.

"No! It's after me, not you!" Gabriel said, putting his hand up to stop him.

"Look at Gabriel the Warrior." Ivor sneered,"He may not know how to defeat this beast, but I do!" The Potion-maker turned towards the Wither, that now has grown quite large. It had three growing heads, but the strange block was still visible.

"Creature, retreat!" Ivor yelled.

The Wither turned to him, but didn't do anything else.

"Ahem," He harrumphed nervously,"Creature, retreat!"

"That's not working!" Jesse snapped, quite rudely despite his usual kindness.

"D-do not worry, my friends. I have an elixir that will destroy it." He said, taking out a magenta potion, readying himself to throw it.

Jesse examined the potion, and gasped,"SHIT!"

Axel seemed to have noticed as well, muttering to himself,"Uh oh..."

Ivor threw the potion at the Wither, but it had no affect. He backed away, eyes widening,"Oh... What? How? I-i took such care!"

Jesse snatched the potion away from Axel, not even bothering to listen when both Axel and Ivor yelled in unison.

"HEY!"-" YOU THIEVES!"

He tossed the potion at the Wither...

But it was no use! The Wither had covered the block!  
"Shitshitshitsshitshit!" Jesse mumbled, and nobody dared to even glance at him, for they understood _why_ he was cussing.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this!" Ivor whimpered, and turned, running away.

Gabriel glared after the alchemist, shouting,"IVOR! YOU COWARD!"

Lukas pushed Petra aside, who had been close to being hit by a flaming skull that looked like it was...

Oh notch...

... Smirking...

AS the two got up, Gabriel began to speak,"Ivor is right about one thing. I cannot defeat this thing... not on my own." he paused, looking around, then his brown eyes landed on the six friends before him,"Everyone is running... except for you. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Jesse and Petra blurted out immediately, and they didn't even seem to notice this.

"Thank you.." Gabriel said with gratitude,"we need to go to my... uh, temple."

"Lead the way!" Olivia said in a high-pitched voice as she looked over her shoulder at the creature. It screeched loudly, now having three large heads, and flashing purple lights coming out of the eyes. Many people were already being sucked up in these lights... Along with Gabriel!

Olivia leapt up, and grabbed his ankle, trying to pull him down, but she wasn't strong enough alone. She looked at Jesse,"Help me, Jesse!"

He nodded, and ran over, gripping his other ankle and pulling away from the light. After a moment of struggling, the three fell on the ground.

"Let's hurry!" Lukas said, helping the three up, and pushing him forward.

"Yes, let's." Gabriel muttered, taking the lead.

* * *

Jesse yelped when he felt a tingling sensation shooting through his body as a purple beam landed on him, lifting him into the air. He knew nobody was there to help him, so he didn't bother calling out. The teen crawled along the broken apart bridge, shoving himself out of the beam. As soon as Jesse was free, he fell rather painfully on his stomach where the slime block had been. Yikes.

He leapt up, and forced himself to run, ignoring the pain that stabbed him when he did this. There was no time to be weak!

Lukas, who had strayed from the group, ran toward him, eyes widening as a tentacle destroyed the building they were just in.

"Dear Notch!" Lukas breathed out,"If I was still in there..." he looked at Jesse gratefully, which the boy returned with a smile.

They then turned, and began to run towards the others, who were taking shelter under a sturdy-looking tent.

Suddenly, a beam flashed over them, lifting the tent and destroying it in the process. Everyone scattered away, not noticing they were lacking somebody... except for Jesse.

"JESSE!" Petra screamed.

He widened his eyes, and leapt, grabbing her wrist and with his free hand, gripping a pole. The pole startled to wiggle, and the two whimpered nervously,"Shit!"

The pole flew from the ground, nearly smacking Jesse in the head. Petra opened her mouth to scream, but suddenly Jesse's ankle was gripped, and he was pulled out, along with Petra, who's hand he was gripping tightly, his knuckles having turned white.

She landed heavily on him, while he was gasping for breath after their near-death situation.

Gabriel helped Petra up, then Jesse,"Come on, you two. the others are up ahead."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Both teens murmured quietly.

He didn't seem to hear, because he grabbed their wrists, and pulled them along.

Once their feet got the message, Petra sped up, along with Gabriel. Jesse, however, wasn't used to running so much, so he was slower.

He ducked under the gate after dodging a beam, and continued to run after the others, his breaths coming steady and fast. It was obvious he was on pure adrenaline right now. But truthfully, wouldn't you be if YOU were in this situation?

He looked right to left, seeing two paths he could take.

One with Petra, Gabriel and a few other people, and one with Rueben, Axel and Olivia. He turned left, not really bothering to think about his actions all that much.

Jesse looked up, seeing the Wither float over the closed gates easily, hovering towards the fleeing people,"Shit shit shit shit shit! Run faster, legs! Run faster!" He muttered, half to himself.

Jesse suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground, with a tentacle holding him rather tightly. He gasped when the Wither squeezed the air out of him until his ribs ached. He struggled in the Wither's strong grip, strangled whimpers escaping him when the monster only squeezed him tighter.

 _Is this it?_ Jesse thought, as black fuzzed around the corners of his eyes, _Am I going to die?_

He looked up when a flash of red caught his eye, quickly noticing it was Petra.

"Petra?" He squeaked, trying to drag air into his crushed lungs,"Wha-"

She stabbed her pickax into the arm, making it let go of Jesse, and yank away its wounded tentacle. They both fell on the ground near a log that soon got sucked up into a beam.

 ** _-Petra's Pov- (POV's will be rare and short)_**

I rolled to my feet, and looked over at Jesse, who was lying on the grass beside me, looking very relieved and tired. I sighed, and looked towards the Wither, seeing it was coming closer.

"Petra? Why did you save me when you could've killed yourself?"

I snapped my head to look at him in surprise,"Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled weakly at me, and got up, although he stumbled at first,"Let's go before that thing gets closer."

"No!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes,"Let's stay here and get eaten by the Wither!"

Jesse pursed his lips, and looked away, as if trying to hide something.

I chuckled, and grabbed his hand for what I felt was the millionth time, and began to drag him towards Gabriel's temple.

* * *

Axel ran through the portal, but he didn't quite appear in the Nether... He appeared on the other side,"Uh.. something's not right here."

"Flint and steel!" Olivia cried out, snatching the item from Jesse's hands and lighting the portal, running through it after Axel and Rueben.

Axel felt a tingling sensation when he went through the Portal, and it was still with him when he appeared somewhere in the Nether. He looked around, walking away from the portal just as Olivia stumbled out, her onyx eyes wide,"Whoa!"

The big-guy, however, wasn't paying attention to her shock.

Instead, he was focused on something else.

A black-haired girl cowering away from them, her emerald eyes wide in obvious fear.

Olivia sharply poked Axel in the ribs, causing him to look at her. She silently pointed at the wavering portal.

A teen, who Axel quickly noted as Lukas, skidded across the Nether ground, and right in front of Axel's feet,"Ow..."

"Lukas? Where's Petra, Jesse and Gabriel?" Olivia asked as the blonde stood up, dusting himself off.

"I-I don't know." He answered, looking down,"One of the Wither's tentacles slammed into me and I went flying through the portal. But I saw Jesse being hit against a wall. I don't know what happened to Petra or Gabriel..."

Axel growled,"We have to go back for them!"

"Axel, I don't think-" Olivia tried to say.

"Look!" Lukas said, pointing at the wavering portal.

They all leaned forward, hoping it would be their friends...

Well, they were half-right.

Ivor came out, dragging an unconscious Jesse, who had a bruise on his forehead. The man noticed the angry looks he got, and dropped the brunette teen, pushing him into Axel's arms,"I dragged him through the portal, so you should be thanking me instead of glaring at me."

"True." Olivia said, giving him a grateful look.

Raven walked beside her dad, who was watching as Jesse awakened, quite quickly. His vlue eyes were full of panic as he leapt out of Axel's arms, looking at Ivor in confusion.

"where's Petra? Where's Gabriel? Where are we?!"

Ivor rolled his eyes,"You're in the Nether. I dragged you in here."

"Oh. Thanks." Jesse muttered, and Ivor continued,"I saw that redhead girl running in the opposite direction. Such bravery."

Everyone grinned weakly at this.

"But there is a fine line between bravery... and stupidity!" Ivor finished with a sneer. Suddenly, the man found himself pinned against the hot ground, forced to look into Jesse's eyes, that had turned a scary shade of red.

What. the hell did you just say?" Jesse growled in a dangerously low voice, his red eyes seeming to flash with an uncontrollable anger as he raised his fist to make a blow.

Ivor's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

 **Aiden: YIKES! Remind me not to mess with Jesse anymore!**

 **Duly noted, kitty.**

 **Crispy: Yeah, yikesies!**

 **Mhm.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- Ah, ok. That makes sense. And thank you!**

 ** _Rebekahtpe-_ Yeah, it's fem Jesse with different clothing. I'm glad you noticed that :D**

 **Aiden: *comes back into the room after he has disappeared randomly. he's covered in green goo* Um... a little help here?**

 **Crispy: Ewie! *he runs off, Stampycat-style***

 ***Facepalms* Are you kidding me?... How did I get stuck with two boys that have brains as empty as a white room full of zip?**

 **Crispy(distant) &Aiden: HEY! RUDE!**

 **Ugh... Save me... And I think i'm getting better from being sick now :D**

 **I guess its a good time to say...**

 **Aiden &Crispy(distant)&Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**


	12. Chapter 12-AIDEN!

**WELCOME BACK TO STORYYYYYYY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY and if you don't already know, I am RAPIDSAMMI!**

 **Aiden: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAY! AND IM HER BESTEST FRIEND AIDEN!**

 **Yup. *huggles him* Cute isn't he?**

 **Aiden: WHA!?**

 **Crispy: Ugh...**

 **HEY! YOU! CRISPY! FOR NOW ON, YOU ARE MR. GRUMPY! Hmmpf!**

 **Crispy: What. Flippin. Ever.**

 **Aiden: I have a strong feeling Mr. Grumpy will feel pain.**

 **Because he will... *gets out golden bat with a growl***

 **Aiden: Uh oh.. *turns to readers nervously* Enjoy while I try to calm Sammi from killing her brother.**

* * *

 ** _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_**

 ** _~ Story Within A Story ~_**

 ** _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_**

 ** _~ Chapter 12: AIDEN! ~_**

* * *

~ _**Jesse's Pov**_ ~

After he made that comment, my vision went blood-red. I couldn't see anything except for my fist making contact with Ivor's nose, breaking it with a small crack. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, trapping my arms to my side, and pulling me off of Ivor.

I then noticed my breathing was ragged, and my ribs felt like they were on fire...

My vision slowly faded back to normal, and I then saw the shocked faces of everyone, and Ivor's newly broken nose.

I turned my head dazedly.

Axel.

He was the one that had dragged me off of Ivor.

I whipped my head to glare at Ivor, who shrank back in fear.

I'm not that scary...

... Am I?

* * *

~ _**No Pov** _ ~

Axel lifted Jesse to his feet, and pat his smaller friend's back.

Jesse took a step towards Ivor, but hissed in pain and wrapped his arms around himself, the feeling of knives stabbing into his ribs coming back again.

Olivia frowned,"Jesse? Are you ok?"

"J-just fine." He muttered quietly. Olivia and Axel exchanged looks, unsure what to do.

Lukas, however, wasn't convinced.

"Axel, can you carry Jesse?"

"NO!" Jesse yelped, not liking the idea whatsoever. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem like anybody was listening.

"Yeah, I did before, but he hates it." The big guy replied, smirking at the scowling teen.

"Enough of this!" Ivor snapped, still warily looking at Jesse as he pointed to a tunnel,"Through that tunnel is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out."

Axel picked Jesse completely off of the ground, smirking when the smaller male groaned in annoyance,"We should go that way." he said, nodding towards the tunnel.

"Time's wasting." Lukas agreed, giving a weak shrug.

"What about you and your daughter?" Olivia asked, suspiciously eyeing Ivor, who sneered.

"We'll use our imagination."

Raven blinked,"What?"

Before he could explain, the sound of a sad child floated to their ears, sounding nearby.

"What... is that?" Axel asked nervously.

"That, my friend, would be a ghast." Raven said matter-of-factly, pointing towards...

...a giant, floating white mob...

That was heading straight for them!

"Goooood luck!" Raven said, downing the potion Ivor gave, and disappearing, the bottle falling to the ground afterward.

"Shit." Jesse yelled in frustration, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"RUN~" Lukas shouted, and grabbed Olivia's wrist, dragging her along.

Axel, who was still carrying Jesse, followed shortly after, with a tiny pink pig on their heels.

* * *

A shape came out, appearing to be a black-haired boy with cat-green eyes, who was nervously looking around,"Shit. Okay, shit. I landed in the middle of the Nether! Great!"

He looked forward, seeing a group of teenagers running for a stream of minecarts. One had black hair and a green jacket, and was very bulky. The brunette in his arms was obviously smaller. The tanned girl with black hair was stumbling as she ran, with a blonde boy clutching her wrist tightly.

"Hey... That's the Order of the Pig... And Lukas!" He realized, and began to run after the group, not noticing why they were even running.

"Wai-" He tried to say, but the sound of a ghast met his ears, and he yelped, forcing himself to run faster. _Ah, so that's why they were running._

* * *

~ _**Jesse's Pov**_ ~

I looked over Axel's shoulder to see someone with black hair running towards us.

Wait...

Black hair, green eyes, pale skin, leather jacket... That's Aid-

Before I could do or say anything, Axel dumped me into a minecart, and hopped in one himself.

I twisted my head, catching a blur of black hair as it landed in front of me. It took me a few moments to realize it was Aiden, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Jesse? What the hell happened to you?"

Whoa whoa whoa! Why was he asking me that?! He doesn't ca-

"Aiden!? Dude! you're alive!" I saw Lukas looking at Aiden with relief as the minecarts began to move.

Axel, Olivia and Rueben glared at him.

I, however, just stared at Aiden. Dumbfounded. He was shaking like a leaf, with fear in his eyes.

"Lukas! Dear Notch. That... that thing... I don't know what happened to Maya or Gill. I was running away from it, when suddenly I just blacked out, and then I was laying in front of a portal, and right in front of it!" Aiden said, shuddering violently.

I looked around with a grimace,"Kind of beautiful..."

"In a total kill-ish way?" Aiden snorted.

I snorted at that,"Right, kill-ish."

I heard Axel developing a suspicious cough, while Olivia and Lukas were staring ahead in horror. I wondered why, until...

"THAT IS A DROP. THAT IS VERY VERY MUCH A DROP!" Lukas yelled.

I leaned forward, peering over Aiden's shoulder to see that the trail dropped.

Oh, why are they so scared? That looks so fun!

I grinned, and put my hands up, putting out my exact thoughts,"Why ya guys so worried? It looks f-"

Off we went!

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" I finished in a scream. Not of horror, but of glee!

I AM RIGHT! THIS IS FUN!

When that was over, I felt almost everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked with a grin, crossing my arms over my chest,"That was fun!

"Dude..." Aiden said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You're insane, man." Lukas muttered.

"Yeah, that WAS awesome!" Axel agreed with me. Finally, someone with sense!

"You both need a doctor!" Olivia gasped out, clutching where her heart was.

I grinned,"Hey, i'm plenty healthy, thank you very much!"

"Your welcome." Aiden retorted.

"Wha-I-fell right into that... Didn't I?" Jesse muttered, pouting.

"YUP!" Everyone replied, laughing wildly at the boy, who huffed, but smiled.

"You guys are so immature."

"so are you." Olivia retorted.

* * *

 **Bah dahh dahh! NEW CHAPPIE!**

 **Aiden: Can I glomp you now?**

 **No. Go glomp Mr. Grumps.**

 **Aiden: but he's mean!**

 ***sighs* Fine. I'll do reviews.**

 _ **Ariza Luca-**_ **Might be, might NOT be, why should I tell?**

 ** _Rebekahtpe_ \- Lmsbo (Laughing my stupid butt off) Aw, but you know you love her, Loooverboy! **

**Jesse: CUT THAT OUT!**

 **Never. Anywhooo!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND ITS TIME FOR RAPIDSAMMI TO SAY-**

 **Aiden: Toodles!**

 **Till!**

 **Aiden: The!**

 **Next!**

 **Aiden: Time!**

* * *

~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~


	13. Chapter 13-First Flashback!

**WWWWWWWWELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYY AND I AM RAPIDSAMMI!**

 **Aiden: AND I AM THE FLUFFY OCELOT AIDEN!**

 **YUP!**

 **Aiden: Let's get started, Cr-**

 ***rapid growls***

 **Aiden: Er... I mean... Mr Grumpy is in surgery from... an incident... and won't be with us for quite some time.**

 **Aiden &RapidL ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **~ Minecraft Story Mode ~**_

 _ **~ Story Within A Story ~**_

 _ **~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~**_

 _ **~ Chapter 13: DEATH ROLLER COASTER! ~**_

* * *

~ A _ **iden's Pov** _ ~

"Whooooah!"

I, along with everyone else, screamed as the minecarts suddenly accelerated into a scary speed.

I heard a bit of wheezing from Jesse, who's minecart I was in.

Hey! I was panicked! Besides, there isn't another minecart for me anyway.

I looked at Jesse, concerned,"Hey, you alright there, Juicy?-"

Whoa, where the hell did that come from?

I suddenly gasped, gripping my head as pain erupted there.

* * *

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _"Brandon! Look at the ocelot!" a young boy with spiky brunette hair pointing towards a young ocelot that was wandering around nearby the two._

 _A boy with black hair and green eyes ruffled his younger brother's hair, sitting beside him on the "Bench Swing" as they called it._

 _"Yeah, I see it Danny. Wanna go inside so momma can make us some apple juice?" Brandon asked, grinning at Daniel._

 _Dan looked at the ocelot, then to his brother with a toothy grin,"Yeah!"_

 _"ok."_

 _Once they had gotten inside, their mother had given them two cups of apple juice._

 _"Now, be careful and don't spill it on the rug, boys." The beautiful woman said, kissing her two boy's foreheads lovingly, before going into the living room._

 _"JACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TV!?"_

 _Daniel smirked,"Daddy did it again! He killed the tv!"_

 _Brandon snorted, juice coming from his nose in a short burst._

 _Dan snickered,"MOM! BRANDY DID IT AGAIN!"_

 _"Aw, come on, Danny!" Brandon whined, playfully headlocking his brother._

 _"HEY!" Danny yelled, and struggled, accidentally knocking over his cup of juice. Brandon jumped away in time, leaving Daniel to be drenched._

 _"Well, karma hates me." the young boy commented, pouting._

 _Brandon smirked, and ruffled his brother's newly-sticky hair,"Yeah. Juicy."_

 _"Shut up!" Danny yelled, and attacked his brother, pinning him against the soft carpet._

 _Brandon grinned, and swapped positions, with him pinning the brunette, who growled at him in annoyance._

 _"Brandon!"_

 _"Juicy!" Brandon retorted, letting his brother up. Daniel growled at him in warning._

 _His green eyes lit up in mischief as he suddenly elbowed Dan,"I bet Petrunia would love a picture!"_

 _"NO!" Daniel screamed, but it was too late, for their father, Jack, had caught a picture before he could even blink._

 _"DAD!" The boy yelled, trying to snatch the picture away from him._

 _Jack chuckled, and held the picture high above Dan's head,"Not so fast, little bud."_

 _"You guys are so immature!" Dan said, crossing his arms._

 _"Look who's talking, Juuuuuuicy." Brandon taunted._

 _And with that, Daniel tackled his brother again, and the two fell into a fit of black and brown hair as they playfully fought._

 _Well, let's just say... that ended with two boys and a grown man being scolded by the mother._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

The image faded, as well as the headache.

I looked up, noticing that I was all alone.

"Oh. Did I miss something important?" I asked to nobody in paticular.

I sighed, and gripped the side of the minecart as I heard a ghast,"Well shit. Karma just loves me."

I screamed as my minecart rocketed through midair for a few seconds, before landing on the trails again.

I sighed in relief when I saw the other minecarts with everybody else, including Jesse.

Everybody looked back at me.

I nervously grinned,"Hehe... Hi."

"Oh so YOU did all that screaming..." Lukas teased, turning back.

"What!? I didn't scream!" I tried.

"Don't even try to deny it." Axel said, turning around as well.

Olivia snickered, and turned away.

Jesse grinned at me,"Welcome back, cat."

I snorted, and clapped his back rather awkwardly,"Thanks Juicy."

For some reason, everybody burst out into giggles at that, except for Jesse, who stared at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I felt like I really did miss something important!

"Juicy?" Lukas laughed, banging his head on his arm,"Where did you get that from!?"

Umm... Wow. What do I tell them?

"I... dunno, I just had a random flashback in what I think was my life." I replied with a shrug.

"Can't be... He's dead." I heard Jesse mutter softly.

I decided not to dig into it, being that it's none of my business what he's talking about anyway.

* * *

~ _**Jesse's Pov**_ ~

Oh my god.. could Aiden be... no. I'm not talking about this because it's THAT impossible!

I flinched when we came to a stop.

I climbed out, following everyone up the stairs.

My eyes widened as I looked around,"Can you like, throw up inside of your body?" I randomly asked.

"Yes, because I just did." Olivia answered, earning a snort from Aiden and Axel,"Three times, actually."

I chuckled, and went ahead,"How is it possible? Do your organs throw up inside your stomach or..?"

"Stoop!" Lukas groaned, clapping a hand over my mouth,"You're going to make _me_ sick if you keep talking about that!"

I sniggered, and nodded. He released my mouth, and sped up, muttering to himself.

I grinned, and turned to look at Aiden. I shivered when he looked at me.

"Hey Aiden, mind telling me more about that flashback...?" I asked.

He nodded,"Why not? I need somebody to help me sort out this shi-"

Olivia, Axel, and Lukas glared at him, and I snickered when he faltered,"Ship! Yeah! Ship!"

The three turned around, rolling their eyes.

Aiden muttered,"You know, I wish I hadn't been so mean to you."

I looked at him in shock, then I smiled, and clapped his back,"Hey, it's ok, Catty. You're hangin' with us now. Oh look! A portal!" I pointed at the portal, just as Axel went through. Wow, he keeps on surprising me.

"c'mon!" I said, and challengingly grinned,"Last one through the portal is a rotten egg!"

Aiden grinned at me,"You're on, Juicy!"

"Great." I smirked, and ran, diving headfirst into the portal, with Aiden right behind me.

~ _ **Lukas's Pov**_ ~

I watched as Jesse fell through the portal, faceplanting into the water.

I snorted when Aiden came out shortly, bouncing off of him, making Jesse groan in pain, while the blackette landed beside him, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Ouch, you ok, guys?" I asked as I helped Aiden up, as Axel helped Jesse up.

"I just found out Aiden weighs a crap-ton." Jesse said, earning a playful, mock-glare from Aiden,"Hey! I'm all muscles, Juicy!"

"Shut up!" Jesse groaned, and punched Aiden's shoulder.

Aiden grinned,"You-"

"No time for games, boys. We're in the middle of nowhere." Olivia interrupted, bringing light to the rather obvious problem bluntly, although I could see she was smiling in amusement at the display.

"He started it!" both guys yelled, pointing at eachother.

"Tell it to the judge." I laughed, popping up between the two boys, giving Jesse a friendly noogie on the head, then Aiden shortly after.

"HEY!" Both Jesse and Aiden whined, struggling to get out of my grip.

I grinned, and let them go, high-fiving Axel, who was laughing too hard for his own good.

"Aw, I think I might like you, Lukas!" Axel said to me.

I fell into a fit of giggles, tripping over my own feet and falling into the water like the clumsy blonde I was.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._... I thought with a grin.

* * *

 **Lmsbo. Sorry guys, I jus HAD to put some friendship fluff in there!**

 **Aiden: I like how I act in this.**

 **You'll act like this forever.**

 **Aiden: *no words. Just glomps Rapid***

 ***gasps for air and topples over***

 **R-reviews!**

 _ **Rebekahtpe-**_ **Aw, thanks you! I don't know if that's quite true, but the compliment is very much appreciated :D! And did you forget something...? (Jesse: CUT IT OUT!)**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- Yeah, I realized he did when I first typed 'black hair' And I plan to change it, so yeah... Aiden WILL be a brunette, but a few shades darker than Jesse's, get da idea? goodie! Oh and Happy Halloween to you as well!**

 **HAPPPPPYY HALLOWEEN, MY FRIENDS!**

 **Aiden: YAY! *stuffs candy in mouth***

 **Oooh! Aiden! I just bought that!**

 **Aiden: Too bad! *muffled***

 **Eeergh, whatever. Time to say-**

 **Aiden &Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUDS! ~**


	14. Chapter 14-The Claws Are Out!

**WELCOME BACK TO STORYYYYYYYY WITHIN A STORYYY AND I AM RAPIDSAMMMMMMMI!**

 **Aiden: AND I AM HER CUDDLY OCELOT FRIEND, AIDEN!**

 **YUP! *glomps him***

 **Aiden: :3**

 **ANYYYWAYYYYYYYYYY Yup. I got in trouble for staying up too late again...**

 **But hey! I was thinking of what twists to make in this story, as i've probably said a million times, you guys are totally worth it.**

 **I mean it.**

 **Aiden: No... She really means it. *salutes***

 **Thank you, Kitty! *glomps him again***

 **Aiden: ENJOY :D**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft Storymode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

 _~ Chapter 14: The Claws Are Out! ~_

* * *

"Cut it out, boys!" Olivia snapped, with Rueben oinking in agreement.

Aiden, Lukas, Axel and Jesse finally stopped playing around, looking at the tanned girl in confusion.

Olivia shook her head at their awkward positions with a stifled laugh,"Come on, it's nighttime. It is no time to be messing around in the middle of nowhere."

Rueben oinked sternly, and bit into Jesse's shirt, pulling him away,"Ruuuueben! I can walk, buddy!"

When his pink micro pig gave him a deadpan look, he sheepishly grinned. Oh yeah, what's why you don't get two rowdy boys, one clumsy blonde, and an excited boy high on sweets in the same area.

They get wild.

Olivia grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him, with a surprising force, off of Lukas who gasped in relief.

"Come on, get focused or i'll slap some sense into you!" Olivia snapped rather impatiently.

Jesse's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, as did Axel,"Yes Olivia."

The tanned girl smacked Lukas and Aiden upside the heads when they didn't reply.

"OW!" Both Ocelots yelped in unison.

As they rubbed their heads, they muttered,"Yes Olivia..."

"Good boys." Olivia said, and began walking ahead.

They all exchanged rather wary looks, and followed her. Rueben was watching them like a hawk for any funny business.

~ _**Olivia's Pov**_ ~

When the boys and I finally found a clear spot, we had began to converse on what we should do.

"Shelter." Lukas and Jesse said in unison.

"Dirt hut!" Aiden and Axel chimed in unison.

I sighed,"Treehouse."

Rueben went beside me. I grinned and pet him between the ears,"Thanks Ruebs."

Lukas blinked,"I rather have a Dirt hut because it's going to keep out rain, and it might keep warmth inside.

"I agree with Goldie!" Jesse piped up rather innocently.

"four against two means we win, Dirt hut it is!" Aiden said.

I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that hour, and began to dig,"Fine."

~ _**No one's Pov**_ ~

Now their Dirt hut was done, and they were all sitting around a fire. Well, at least some people were.

Jesse, Rueben and Olivia were close to the fire, while Axel was leaning against a wall nearby, and the two Ocelots were on the opposite wall of Axel.

The vlue-eyed teen peered at Aiden, and raised his eyebrows,"Hey Aiden, I thought your hair was black."

"It is-" Aiden began, ruffling a hand through his hair, retracting it to see black on his fingertips,"Oh, I guess the dye wore off."

"You dyed your hair?" Lukas asked surprised.

"Yeah, quite a bit before I met you, Lukas." The boy said with a grin, closing his cat-green eyes to relax.

Jesse shrugged,"Huh, well, you learn something new every day, I suppose." When Rueben padded up to him and nosed his hand, the boy smiled and hugged his piggy friend, fondling his ears.

"Hey Jesse," Lukas piped up,"How did you and Rueben meet anyway?"

Olivia and Axel exchanged grinning glances, while Jesse opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Jesse met him near their treehouse at a crazy awesome waterfall." Axel cut the brunette off,"He woke up to hear muffled cries, and went out to save whoever it was."

"He found a group of mobs surrounding a pig, and what did he do?" Olivia sarcastically asked Axel, who snorted,"He approached 6 mobs all by himself."

"WITH ONLY A STICK!" The tanned girl said, glaring at Jesse, who nervously grinned.

"Yeah, afterward, he got an ear full from Livs and me."

Aiden and Lukas chuckled, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, a tense silence fell over them as they again realized what they were here for.

To defeat the Witherstorm.

The once-happy air began to darken with unpleasant emotions.

Jesse was worried. About his friends. About the Order. About the other Ocelots. About the announcer from Building Competition. About the guy who threatened his pig. About if they could defeat the Wither storm. about if they could find the other members of the Order... and especially worried about Petra. _Did she make it out alive?_

Olivia was insecure and uneasy. She didn't know if they would defeat the Wither. She didn't know if they would all make it out alive. She didn't know if anyone besides their group was alive. What scared her the most, was not knowing how anything would turn out. _Can we even defeat the Wither storm? Or are we fighting a losing battle?_

Axel was scared and angry. He didn't like how things went. He didn't dare think about the What If's. He didn't like the thought of the world being consumed. He most certainly didn't like the thought of anyone of his friends dying because of the deadly path that lay ahead of the six friends. _How could such an awesome day turn upside down into a deadly nightmare land?_

Aiden was sad and ashamed. He had left Maya and Gill to that beast. What if they weren't alive? The Ocelot kept asking himself. He blamed himself for their deaths that may or may not have happened. He was sad at how quickly people's lives had been stripped away. He had watched the Witherstorm suck up innocent people. _Why did this have to happen?_

Rueben was scared. He didn't like the idea of losing his friends. He didn't like anything that this new situation has thrown at them. He was scared for what lay ahead. _What chaos will happen next?_

Lukas was uneasy and ashamed. He didn't know what would happen. He was ashamed of his cowardice. He didn't help Petra, his SISTER for notch's sake! he didn't know if his two friends were alive. He didn't know if anyone would survive this nightmare. _Why can't this just be a nightmare, where I can wake up and know that it was fake, that nobody was dead and that no Witherstorm was about to consume me?_

"Guess what?" Axel said, breaking the tense silence.

Everyone looked up at him blankly.

He winced at the blank looks, and sighed,"I... got cookies."

"Yippee." Olivia muttered,"At least we won't die of starvation now. Thanks Axel." she sighed as he gave her a cookie.

Everyone but Aiden and Lukas got cookies.

"Sorry guys, I only had four." he muttered, but didn't sound so sorry.

"That's ok." Lukas said, looking down,"I-I ate at Endercon anyway so yeah.. I'll just find some food in the morning."

Aiden nodded in agreement.

Jesse, however, wasn't having it.

He broke his cookie into three pieces, and offered them to the two Ocelots.

"No. No. I-I can't do that." Lukas said with an awkward chuckle, although it was clear he appreciated it.

Jesse, without a word, shoved the cookie pieces into their hands, and sat back down, eating his piece of the split cookie.

Lukas and Aiden exchanged smiling glances, and ate the pieces.

Axel glared at Jesse slightly,"That was for youm Jesse, not for them."

The brunette grinned,"Well, I did eat some, so you shouldn't be complaining."

The big-guy sighed, and looked away.

Olivia finished her cookie, and looked from Axel, to Jesse, to Lukas and to Aiden. She sensed the tension.

"Would you rather fight 100 chicken sized zombies..." she began to ask, smiling when Jesse grinned childishly,"...Or fight 10 zombie sized chickens?"

Aiden and Lukas had on identical smiles at this.

"Choose wisely!" Jesse piped up.

"Hm, that's a tough one. Lemme think." Lukas chuckled rather weakly.

"Guys, why in the name of Notch are you joking around?" Axel snapped, catching everyone's attention,"Petra's still out there. The Wither's still out there!"

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Jesse sighed,"You know for a damn fact that Petra would want us to be joking around, not moping around and arguing-"

"No. That's exactly what we should be doing." Axel growled, crossing his arms," We should be moping."

" _Maybe_ ," Jesse said, more than a little irritated now,"But what good would it do us?"

"I-It just-" Axel sighed, turning away from the group,"It just doesn't feel right."

Lukas nodded, and stood,"Well, in that case, we should get ready for tomorrow. Now what i'm thinking is: Maybe if we start at the portal and split up-"

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Axel asked rudely, turning around to glare at the blonde Ocelot.

Jesse frowned, interrupting Lukas before he could speak,"He's only trying to help, Axel."

"I'm sorry Jesse." Axel said icily,"I'm not going sit here and let the pussy cat tell us what's what."

"I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow..." Lukas said, wincing at the insult.

"You two are the only ones wearing those stupid jackets." Axel growled. Lukas looked at his jacket, then back up at Axel as he spoke,"Don't tell us what to do."

"Take. That. Back." Lukas spat, stepping forward, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Aiden, Olivia and Jesse exchanged worried looks, because of one simple reason:

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

 **YUP! THERE'S THE 14TH CHAPTER!**

 **Aiden: Ooooh nooooo... Why'd you have to do a cliffhanger?**

 **Because I can. *pats his head* And I have more evil plans along the road.**

 **Aiden: *gulps nervously, and backs away* U-um... bye!**

 **X3 REVIEWS!**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- You should be, the next few chapters is full of Aiden and Jesse bonding rather than fighting! And a bit more of Lukas V.S Axel... *turns to other readers* Sorry if you are a Lukas or an Axel fan!**

 **OKAY, TIME TO SAYYY!**

 **Aiden &Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEER! ~**


	15. Chapter 15-What's With Jesse?

**HEY BOYS AND GIRLS! WEBA TO STORY WITHIN AND STORY!**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND THE CUDDLY OCELOT, AIDEN!**

 **Are you gonna do that every time?**

 **Aiden: YUP!**

 **Fair enough. By the way, I REALLY appreciate how much attention this story has been getting. Thanks for bothering to read my story, guys! Every view is appreciated!**

 **Aiden: YUP! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

 _~ Chapter 15: What's With Jesse? ~_

* * *

Axel turned away, rolling his amber eyes,"Cant. Wouldn't."

"You know," Lukas hissed,"I get to wear this jacket because I know how to build, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to break stuff."

"Your threats don't scare me now that we know how you really are." Axel sneered, turning back to Lukas.

Jesse, who had just about enough, jumped up, his vlue eyes turning stormy grey in anger,"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Lukas, who had opened his mouth to throw a retort at Axel, quickly shut his mouth, staring at the boy in shock. Hell, everybody was staring at him in shock, even Aiden, who knew he had a temper.

Aiden got up, and pulled Jesse down before he got any angrier, glaring at both Axel and Lukas.

"You know, arguing won't help us. Let's just get some sleep. I think ALL OF US need it." Aiden raised his voice when both boys opened thier mouths to speak.

"fine." They said in unison, storming off to two different corners of the dirt hut.

Olivia sighed, and curled up by the fire, while Aiden and Jesse lay down near Olivia, with Rueben resting on Jesse's chest.

The vlue-eyed boy gave Aiden a curious yet anxious look,"Tell me about that flashback."

Aiden sighed, and looked at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head,"Well, it certainly was a strange one. I saw myself, and a younger boy who looked kind of like me... except he had some sort of mix between blue and violet eyes, kinda like you, Jesse."

Jesse went wide eyed, and looked away, muttering to himself,"No. It can't be him. It can't be him! He's dead. Dead..."

* * *

~ _**Dream/Flashback**_ ~

 _"Brandon!" Daniel yelled as he woke up with a start, his vlue eyes widening in utter horror,"Where am I?"_

 _He looked around, noticing he was in a dark cave,"Brandon?"_

 _He saw a note on the wall, and crawled over to it, picking up the note and reading it._

 _"If you have awaken, I have to tell you some news._ _Your brother, Brandon Noel, is dead."_

 _He froze right at that word. Dan suddenly felt as if the air was being sucked out of his lungs, and he couldn't breathe._

 _Pain gripped his heart, squeezing it and making it ache horribly. Tears pinpricked the corners of his eyes, and he began to cry, not even bothering to try and stop the tears he knew was coming. The grief this little boy felt tore at him, like a predator tearing its prey apart to get to the meat._

 _He noticed there was more, and gulped, forcing himself to read more._

 _"I know you wouldn't want to hear this stuff, but its best you know."_

 _"Everyone you know are all dead as well."_

 _"Gabriel."_

 _"Jack."_

 _"Amy."_

 _"Lukas."_

 _"Sophie."_

 _"Your mother Amy,"_

 _"and your father Jack."_

 _"I'm sorry you had to hear this, kid."_

 _"Signed- Anonymous."_

 _Daniel dropped the paper, and shoved himself into the darkest corner of the cave, fresh tears coming out as he pulled his knees to his chest, looking into nowhere with a heart-broken look. His vlue eyes that had once been full of life were drained, leaving him looking eerily lifeless-looking._

 _"I'm all alone." He whimpered, and closed his eyes as a blinding whiteness filled the cave._

 _"JESSE!" A voice yelled."JESSE, dude, wake up!" Another voice yelled._

 _"JESSE!" A feminine voice."Jesse? Man. This isn't funny." Another male's voice._

 _He opened his eyes to the blinding whiteness, which slowly faded to black._

~ _**Dream/Flashback Ends**_ ~

* * *

Jesse yelped when he felt an icy wave of what he thought was water hit his skin, that was a bit paler than normal.

He sprung to his feet, vlue eyes narrowing onto Axel, who was grinning sheepishly as he held the enemy bucket.

"Sorry Jess. You wouldn't wake up. You were crying in your sleep." Axel said, his amber eyes full of concern.

"Oh." Jesse said shortly, while ringing out his shirt,"Sorry guys-"

"Jesse, what did you dream about?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing, it's fine. It's all good. Let's go!" Jesse said, suddenly with a dead-serious look as he quickly walked out of the dirt hut.

Everyone followed after him, thinking that he just wanted to find the temple.

Aiden sighed, and went out as well, although as they walked, he kept one cat-green eye on the brunette.

"Look!" Lukas yelled, pointing at something in the distance,"I think I see something!"

The blonde jumped down, just as Jesse spoke up,"Ok, lead the way, goldie."

Aiden snorted, making an odd choking sound when Lukas gave him a sharp look.

When his Ocelot leader went far enough ahead, he broke into quiet sniggers. Last night, he didn't notice if Jesse had called him that hilarious nickname, but today was different.

Axel fell in beside Aiden, who looked up at the big-guy nervously,"Hey..."

"Hey." Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck,"I'm sorry for last night. I'm just worried."

The green-eyed boy gave the bigger male a grin,"It's fine, Axel. Nobody is perfect."

"Yeah." The big guy chuckled in agreement.

Aiden cleared his throat awkwardly,"Did you notice something weird about Jesse this morning?"

"Yeah. He seems kind of, I don't know, distant... Less chipper. Fake." Replied Axel.

"Yeah, I think so too... I'm surprised Lukas doesn't notice it. He's usually on top of noticing every little detail."

"Wow." Axel chuckled,"oh look! Jesse and Lukas and climbing a wall, let's hurry!"

Aiden and Axel began to run, towards the wall to join their friends.

Aiden, who was kind of an expert at climbing, raced up the vines with incredible ease, beating almost everybody.

He smirked at Lukas, who came up last,"Dude, what have I told you about that working out thing?"

The blonde Ocelot huffed, and punched Aiden's shoulder, forcing him to snicker.

Jesse, Olivia, Rueben and Axel rolled their eyes in amusement at this.

All eyes shifted to the building before them. Amber, brown, onyx, vlue, green, and blue eyes widened in shock at the sight, complete awe on their faces as realization slapped them. It was the Order's temple! They had found it after all!

"It's thew temple!" They all yelled in unison, sharing happy looks.

* * *

 ***tear* I love it when they all get along like a big happy family!**

 **Aiden: Me too!**

 **Petra: *walks in casually* Hey guys. Am I in yet?**

 **Not yet, but soon! It's where they find the temple.**

 **Petra: Ok. And you know, what happened to Jesse's ribs being in utter pain?**

 **... You'll see...**

 **Aiden: Oooh! When she says that some-**

 **Petra: *slaps hand over Aiden's mouth* Don't ruin the secret, Puss-in-boots.**

 **Aiden: Sorry! Sorry! *hops into the kitchen, with Petra following him***

 **(20 minutes later, an explosion happens, coming from the kitchen***

 **Uh oh... CATASTROPHE! But Reviews first before I go to help Petra and Aiden!**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- Duuuuh, because I can, Rizzy Dizzy. Yup, I have AT LEAST 10 nicknames for you. Don't ask. And thank you, I'm considering with a few dangerous twists that people might like. Not giving hints to even you, sorry.**

 **TOOODLES! *RapidSammi runs into the kitchen with her golden bat, yelling indistinctly***

* * *

 ** _~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~_**


	16. Chapter 16-A Temple In Ruins!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND THE CUDDLY OCELOT AIDEN!**

 **You're right. you are cuddly. *huggles him***

 **Aiden: *grinning* ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

 _~ Chapter 16: A Temple In Ruins! ~_

* * *

The seven friends were venturing through the dark halls of the temple.

"You know, this is so exciting." Aiden said, grinning as he looked around,"I'm glad I woke up in front of the portal."

"Me too, dude." Lukas smiled at his fellow Ocelot's excitement. He was glad his friend wasn't dead.

Olivia, who was farther ahead, turned and glared at them,"Shh!"

"why?" Lukas lowered his voice.

"There's something wrong with Jesse. I just know it!" She hissed, looking at said brunette.

Jesse was in the lead, talking to Axel, who looked confused.

"I know, I noticed it too." Aiden mumbled,"his skin is paler, his eyes are duller, he's less chipper..."

"I hope he's not getting sick." Olivia fretted, putting her hands to her mouth,"Oooh! I really hope not!"

Lukas frowned, as he had just noticed all of this.

He noticed the way Jesse was sluggish as he moved, his eyes were a strange shade, lacking their usually optimism and life. He noticed slight bags under his eyes, as if he had had a nightmare. Lukas also noticed Jesse would step away when Axel got too close while they were walking.

"Oh Notch. Whatever it is, it's effecting him quickly." Lukas muttered, not knowing that Aiden had left to go talk to Jesse.

~ _**Aiden's Pov**_ ~

I gripped Jesse's shoulder, yanking him back and letting Axel take the lead.

"What?" He said shortly, prying my hand off of his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You've been acting strange for a while now." I watched as his face adopted a rather nervous look.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Bye." Jesse said quickly, walking away.

I clenched my fist, sighing,"Jesse, what the hell is going on with you?"

I jumped when Lukas and Olivia flanked my sides again.

"So, did Jesse tell you anything?" Lukas asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, looking up to meet their eyes.

I knew they were just as worried as I was.

Olivia sighed, and bit her lip, quickening her pace, just as I heard Axel say something.

"Hey, do you ever wonder why those things are carved to look like little faces in the walls?"

Lukas and I snorted at that.

I heard a click, and a strange hissing noise.

"Get behind me." Jesse said, indicating he had heard it as well. I rolled my eyes: I was already lagging behind!

Another noise rattled through the halls, seeming to echo off the walls. Hey! I rhymed! Yay me!

Rueben, however, didn't like the noise, and ran ahead, oinking in what I believed to be fear.

"Rueben! Wait!" Jesse hissed impatiently, running after his pig.

Everyone ran after Jesse, as did I, of course.

I heard the click of a button, and yelped when a jail-like door-wall shut behind me. I fell forward, and looked up, just as arrows began to fly out of the dispensers. _Shhiiiiiiiit. This is shiiiiiiiiiiiiit._ I thought with a groan, springing to my feet.

Apparently, Jesse was just as annoyed as I was, for he made a weird noise in his throat.

I sighed, and ran straight into the danger, ducking under some arrows, jumping over them.. you get the idea. I was basically just dodging the arrows.

I should've just said that, huh? Oh well!

I stumbled, wincing as an arrow dug into the skin of my leg,"Damn it!" I hissed through gritted teeth, falling on the ground that was safe. Thank Notch!

I twisted my head, watching as Jesse came up to me, and helped me up,"Thanks, Juicy."

He nodded, and pulled the arrow out, wrapping something around my leg. Wow. I didn't feel any pain.

I gratefully smiled at him, and then turned, my smile falling constantly,"Shippy. This is just freakin' shippy.."

Before us, lay a-whole-freaking-nother row of dispensers.

"Ok guys, I ain't going through that sh-"

Olivia gave Jesse a sharp look, and he gulped,"...ship again."

I grinned faintly at that.

"So empty your pockets. Let's see what we got with us." Said Jesse.

* * *

~ _**No Pov**_ ~

"The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and assuring that peace prosperity would reign forever." Jesse was reading from a book that was resting on an obsidian table.

"Not quite forever." Said Lukas, who had been listening to Jesse reading. He was leaning on a bookshelf a few feet away from the brunette. Jesse looked up at Lukas briefly.

He sighed in agreement, and looked back to the book, reading more,"These five members, five friends, together, would do so much to gain their rightful place as five heroes."

Jesse looked up, noticing that he was now surrounded by everyone.

"This is so... crazy." Lukas muttered, his blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"This might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel." Jesse said, although his voice seemed to waver a bit.

"They lied to us!" Exclaimed Olivia,"They lied to the whole world!"

Axel looked around at his friends,"Why would they do this?"

"This is so crazy." Lukas repeated himself a bit louder now, picking up the book for further information about the Order of the Stone.

Aiden was nowhere to be seen. And nobody seemed to notice he was gone.

Jesse crossed his arms,"The Order might not be what we thought they were, but the _Wither_ is still out there. _Petra_ is still out there."

"Jesse's right." Said Lukas.

Olivia, however, was already inspecting a stairway,"Where do you think it goes?" She asked when the group came over to her.

"They go up." Jesse said sardonically.

Olivia and Axel snorted at their friend's answer, while Lukas bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Right Mr. Sardonic. Lead the way." Axel teased.

"Of course Mr. Boomer." Jesse retorted with a grin.

Lukas fell into a fit of giggles, joined shortly by the three friends as they climbed up the stairs. Rueben followed them with a roll of his brown eyes. _Goofballs._

Aiden turned around, watching as Jesse and the others came up. He didn't quite hear what they were saying. After a few seconds of looking around, they noticed him.

"Oh hey, I was wondering where you were, bud." Said Jesse as he came next to the darker-haired boy.

"Mmm, I just went ahead. I already figured out the puzzle back there, but I decided to wait for you guys." He replied coolly, grinning.

"Ah, ok. You go ahead and do the puzzle since you know how."

"Right." Aiden said, walking towards the levers behind them.

He began to flip the levers at seemingly random, having forgotten how to solve the puzzle.

* * *

 **Aiden: I'm forgetful, aren't I?**

 **Yup. Sorry kitty, I couldn't resist!**

 **Aiden: Oh-**

 ***explosion***

 **Oh catnip! PETRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!**

 **Petra: *comes in the room covered in dark soot, her red hair sticking up* AXEL DID IT!**

 **Axel: HEY! DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME!**

 **Heh... Right. Review from Ariza Luca!**

 ** _Ariza Luca_ \- *watches her running in circles and gets dizzy* Whoooooaa. **

**Aiden,Petra,Axel &Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_


	17. Chapter 17-PETRA IS BACK!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND THE CUDDLY OCELOT AIDEN!**

 **hue hue. *glomps Aiden***

 **Aiden: *grins* ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 1: Order of the Stone ~_

 _~ Chapter 17: PETRA IS BACK! ~_

* * *

"There's only two lights." Olivia was saying, her onyx eyes widened.

"Ellegaard," Jesse said, chuckling slightly when Olivia looked at him excitedly, her tan fan twisted into a wide grin.

"Or Magnus." Finished Lukas.

"We should get Ellegaard." Olivia said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Axel groaned,"No way! What we need is Magnus! The king of explosions!"

Jesse sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,"Guys, we're staying the night before we go out again. For EITHER of them. We need to eat and get rest, because I doubt we'll be getting much food or rest along the way."

Reluctantly, Lukas, Aiden, Olivia, and Axel nodded. Rueben oinked in agreement, nosing his owner fondly.

Jesse smiled down at his micro pig rather weakly, and walked towards the map again.

However, Aiden couldn't help but notice when Jesse suddenly coughed, trying to cover it up with clearing his throat.

Lukas, who had disappeared a few minutes ago, now emerged with arms full of blankets,"Got some stuff."

"Cool, thanks Lukas." Said Jesse, coughing a bit afterward.

"Are... you ok?" The blonde asked, wide eyed as Jesse rubbed his arm subconsciously,"Yep. Good. Never better." The brunette replied shortly, taking a blanket and walking away.

Olivia came next to the two boys, somehow without them noticing,"I'm telling you, he's hiding something."

Both Ocelots yelped in shock, looking at the tanned girl with a hand over their thudding hearts. Well, you can't say you wouldn't be just as shocked or surprised if a girl randomly showed up out of nowhere.

"Sorry boys." Olivia chuckled,"Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Lukas said, looking back to Jesse, who was now laying on the ground, with the blanket over him. He was turned away from the group, oddly enough.

"And I think you're right, but I don't think he is willing to tell us." Said Aiden, sounding quite concerned,"Dear Notch, I hope he's alright."

"Me too." Olivia said nervously, fiddling with her own blanket.

"Well, um, let's get some sleep." Aiden muttered, getting on his knees to lay his blanket down, smoothing it out.

"Hey..." Olivia suddenly said, bolting upright,"Where's Axel?"

Jesse, Lukas, and Aiden spran up as well, yelling in unison,"CRAP!"

* * *

 _ **~ Meanwhile, with Axel ~**_

Axel was doing everything he could to refrain from jumping foot to foot with excitement, because Magnus in all his green-armored glory was standing right in front of him! Who WOULDN'T be excited!?

Magnus, however, wasn't so excited. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest-plate and stormy grey eyes narrowed onto the big-guy as he explained why he was here.

"...We've been sent by Gabriel because of this monster some idiot named Ivor created."

"Right, and why should I-" Magnus then choked on his breath, cutting himself off,"D-did you say 'Ivor'?"

"Yeah, wasn't he apart of the Order?" Axel asked,"What happened to him? Why isn't he in the tales we've heard about the Order?"

Magnus winced, and rubbed his arm, He suddenly had the one emotions that nobody knew he could have:

Sorrow.

"I-um... I don't want to talk about it."

"okay, man." Said Axel,"Now, let's go."

"Oh, oh. There miiiiiiiiiight be a little problem getting me out of here."

"What do you mean?" Axel frowned,"Your Magnus, you can just walk out of here!"

"Ah, I don't know if you noticed, but this place is kinda full of griefers."

Axel blinked,"But that's kinda cool, right?"

"No. It's not." Magnus huffed,"You know the whole Fight The King For His Crown thing? Well-"

"Oooh. That's their thing..." Axel realized.

"Yeah." Magnus's grey eyes lit up,"Hey kid, how'd you like to be the King of Boom-town?"

* * *

 _ **~ Two Hours Later~**_

"Dude, that was awesome!" Axel said as they hiked towards the temple,"You have a freaking TNT cannon! Freaking TNT cannon!"

Magnus chuckled,"You know, I could get you one if my home isn't gone after this."

"That'd be awesome!" Axel yelled gleefully.

"You bet it would it." Said Magnus. He then paused, staring at the temple with wide eyes,"Whoa. Somebody went bonkers on the defenses."

Axel looked up, grinning ear from ear when Lukas waved down at them from a little space above the ground,"Hey Axel! Oh, you got Magnus? Awesome!"

"Hey Lukas!" Axel said rather cheerfully, despite they had fought two nights ago. Lukas disappeared, and after a few minutes, he came out the front doors of the temple.

"Oh! Guys-"

"Hey boys." A feminine voice said, cutting Lukas off. Axel's head snapped to the girl, gasping when he noticed who it was.

"Petra!" Axel shouted, and wrapped her into a hug that was suppose to be gentle, but instead nearly choked the breath out of the redhead.

"Axel!" She squeaked, squirming in his bulky arms,"C-can't breathe!"

"Oooh. Sorry." He chuckled, putting her down.

Petra shook her head with a smile, and nodded,"I'll wait and surprise Jesse and Olivia. Meanwhile, you guys can go talk upstairs."

"Cool!" Axel and Magnus said in unison, walking inside of the temple.

The redhead chuckled, and looked at Lukas, who was perched back at his little 'spot'.

"You seriously remind me of a cat!" She huffed, making the blonde grin down at her,"Can't deny it, Apple!"

"I'm going back inside." She said, and headed in the temple but staying near the doors, which she closed behind herself.

* * *

 _ **~MEANWHILE~**_

* * *

Jesse began to cough a few times, gaining the attention of Ellegaard, who gave him a concerned look,"Hey, are you alright, kid?"

He winced and rubbed his arm nervously,"Y-yeah. I guess it's just my allergies." The brunette walked ahead before the woman could ask anymore questions.

She frowned, shaking her head,"Strange boy."

Olivia came next to the red-stone engineer, who glared at her faintly, before dropping her glare and sighing,"Is it crazy that I recognize him somehow?"

"Jesse?" Olivia's onyx eyes widened,"He would've told Me, Axel and Petra if he knew any of the Order. Personally."

"Maybe your right." Ellegaard murmured, staring at the boy, before her coal-dark gaze fluttered to the girl beside her. She chuckled, gaining Olivia's attention,"You know, you look a lot like me."

Olivia looked thoughtful, and then merely shrugged with a mild enough smile.

Jesse, who was far ahead, was talking to Lukas now.

Olivia and Ellegaard quickly caught up.

"Look who showed up while you were gone." The blonde said, a hint of mischief in his voice

Lukas pushed the doors open fully, revealing Petra, who was leaning against the wall with a grin,"Hey Reeces, Livia."

"PETRA!" Jesse yelled, and lunged forward, pulling the girl into a tight hug, not noticing her face turning a light shade of pink. Ellegaard, Olivia and Lukas watched in amusement as he let her go, the two beginning to talk.

"Are they always like this? Especially Jesse?" Asked Ellegaard, who looked like she was doing everything she could to keep her face formal.

"You have no idea." Olivia and Lukas said in unison.

"Wow Petra. That's horrible. I'm glad you're here. Did anybody else make it out? Gabriel? Did you see? Are you hurt?" Jesse bombarded her with questions.

Petra put her gloved hands up with a smile,"Calm down, Reecy."

Her smile fell into a grim look,"It got pretty dicey there, Jesse. It all went by so fast, I couldn't tell what was happening." She said dully, shivering,"Everything... Everyone is just gone."

Petra began to walk up the stairs, everyone following,"Even Gabriel."

Jesse gulped when he felt a familiar drop of his stomach, an emptiness filling him. He couldn't bother himself to talk, he couldn't. It was impossible.

... _Why did Gabriel seem so familiar?_ Jesse thought sadly.

He blinked out of his thoughts when he heard Ellegaard's angry voice,"What Is HE doing here?"

Everyone followed her onyx gaze to Magnus, who was chatting with Axel, who grinned wildly, waving to Jesse briefly.

Jesse waved back, whimpering for an unknown reason, but he covered it up with a cough.

Petra's golden eyes narrowed onto him, and he shivered at the question in her eyes. The boy pretended not to see, and watched as Aiden busied himself with the levers.

"Hey, are you alright, Apple? You've been staring at Jesse like he was a kid that you thought stole cookies from the cookie jar."

Petra suddenly developed a suspicious cough right there, looking at her blonde-haired brother,"There's something wrong with Jesse. I just know it."

"How can you tell?" The Ocelot leader asked, smirking.

The redhead's face turned red,"Don't you effin start with that, jackass."

"Language!" He cried out, making her laugh against her will.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?"

Every head snapped to Jesse, who's eyes had faded to a dark stormy grey. It was official: He was pissed off. A silence followed after his outburst... until-

"Yikes." Ellegaard said, highly intimidated.

Magnus looked quite scared himself, grey eyes wide,"Whoa."

"Look, we don't have time for your petty arguements, alright?" Jesse snapped, rather rudely.

Petra nodded, coming to stand next to the vlue-eyed boy,"Jesse's right. We have to focus on-"

The sounds of lights flickering on made everyone look at the map, that was currently holding two lights: Red and green.

"There's my light... your light." Magnus muttered, staring at the map.

Suddenly, two more lights flickered on: White and blue.

Jesse walked up to the map, staring at the blue light, before his eyes widened,"That's IVOR! He's heading for Soren!"

"We have to get there before he does, then." Said Aiden, who had rejoined the group.

"I say we should rest up and leave in the morning." Magnus said.

"And risk that thing catching up with us? Aha, no thanks." Ellegaard argued.

"We-"

"We are leaving now. We can fight mobs, but we can't fight that damned Wither." Jesse cut Magnus off, giving the man a scary glare when he tried to object. Magnus shuddered at the intensity of the teen's eyes. It WAS kinda scary, giving his eye color is quite rare.

suddenly, a shadow fell over the group.

"Guys..." Lukas whispered, pointing to where the sun would've been...

... If it wasn't blocked by a huge monster that was in the distance. It had definitely grown in size since it's visit to Redstonia. The three heads lashed around, sucking up blocks and destroying more and more.

"We have to hurry."

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Chapter 17 is OUUUUUUUUUT!**

 **Aiden: Oh my god. I AM SO NERVOUS RIGHT NOW!**

 **Anywaaayy! Reviews!**

 _ **Ariza Luca-**_ **Thanks! By the way, did you know if you lifted a kangaroo's tail off the ground it can't hop?**

 **Jesse: that makes no sense!**

 **Of course it does, shut up!**

 **Petra: *hugs Jesse***

 **Jesse: *turns red* I hate you, Rapid.**

 **Love you too.**

 **Aiden: TTTTTTTTTTTTOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~**


	18. Chapter 18-5 Seconds To Run!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME BACK TO STORYYY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND CUDDLY OCELOT AIDEN!**

 **YUP! Oh catnip!**

 **Aiden: MOM'S AT THE DOOR! BE SILENT AS A MOUSE!**

 ***very long silence***

 **Whew. She's gone. YAY LET'S GO ON! oh my god, I'm ALREADY on Episode 2! *huggles Aiden***

 **Aiden: Yay! ENJOY!**

 **Oh and guys, I'm really sorry about messing up the episodes. Should I fix it or leave it the same? I'll leave it up to you guys!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 2: Assembly Required ~_

 _~ Chapter 18: 5 Seconds To Run! ~_

* * *

Jesse was walking farther ahead than the group, his dull vlue eyes scanning the dark area carefully, his ears alert for any sort of noise that would mean they were in danger.

"Hey, you're that Jesse kid, aren't ya?" He twisted his head to the side, noticing that Magnus had come up beside him.

"Yeah. Jesse's the name." He answered, stepping away from the green-armored man.

Magnus gave him a roguish grin,"I heard you saved your friend Petra from that Witherstorm. Pretty impressive, kid. Pick fights with a lot of mobs?"

Jesse chuckled at that briefly.

"I'm just doing everything I can to make sure everyone is safe." He replied seriously, locking eyes with the grey-eyed griefer, who's roguish grin had dropped into a surprisingly kind smile.

"Humility. I can get used to that." The rogue said.

Jesse smiled as well.

"But ah, what's the deal with your buddy Axel?"

Jesse tilted his head back at Axel, while Magnus continued,"I mean, I know he's a fan of mine and all, but sometimes I can't tell if he is awesome... or if he is a bit of a dork."

Jesse's deadly pale face twisted into faint annoyance at the slight dislike in the griefer's voice,"Axel is an awesome guy. He may seem a bit of a dork, but that's because that's part of who he is. Like you being egotistical."

Magnus put his hands up, looking quite amused at his last statement,"Sorry, sorry! Just curious."

The teen couldn't help but to laugh at that. He looked around at his friends.

The group was in quite the order:

Rueben taking the lead, with Magnus and Jesse walking behind him.

Petra and Aiden were in front of Lukas.

Lukas was writing something in a book, walking ahead of Axel and Olivia.

And Olivia and Axel took up the rear and were talking about some book called 'Hybrid'.

Yeah, quite the order.

Suddenly, the sound of hissing met their ears.

Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Aiden all unleashed their weapons, just as a bunch of mobs began to swarm out.

Creepers and Zombies and Skeletons, oh crap!

Spiders and spider jockeys and-AIDEN! STOP TOGGLING THE SENTENCE!

"You see, we should've waited until morning so we didn't have to deal with this!" Magnus yelled in obvious irritation.

"Well I'd take mobs over a Wither any time!" Ellegaard retorted, dodging away from a creeper.

Jesse scowled,"ENOUGH! Let's just worry about that little crap later!"

He looked around, noticing his friends fighting stances.

Lukas was firing arrows at seemingly random, his cyan blue eyes wide at the amount of mobs in the area. He dodged under a skeleton's arrow, and hit it with his bow.

Axel was fighting the mobs with his fists. Given his size, he was easily throwing them off. One creeper near him began to flash, but he punched it again and it fell over, puffing away. Axel looked quite nuetral.

Petra was fighting a bunch of zombies, a rather roguish grin taking over her pale face. Her golden eyes gleamed with life as she twisted, cutting the head off of a zombie that came too close, then kicking another zombie in the chest to knock it into another zombie. Both zombies hit a sharp rock, making them disappear into a puff of smoke. Petra laughed rather gleefully.

Aiden, however, wasn't fighting the mobs. He was tricking them into killing each other. His cat-green eyes narrowed onto a skeleton as it aimed at him. He merely grinned and did quite the back-flip, landing behind a zombie that was about to attack him. He smirked in enjoyment as the skeleton shot an arrow at the zombie he was hidden behind, causing it to puff into smoke.

Magnus and Ellegaard were back to back, explosives in their hands. Apparently the former king had convinced the redstone engineer to use some of his explosives. Her onyx eyes narrowed onto a spider, throwing TNT at it. Before it could even think to dodge, the TNT exploded, sending it flying into a tree, therefore killing it. Magnus looked at her with a grin, obviously impressed.

Rueben was running around, tripping the mobs and making them fall onto sharp rocks, oinking angrily. Jesse found himself teamed up with Rueben. His pink micro pig tripped the mobs, while he stabbed them. Rueben ran at a zombie, ramming his head into it's legs and making it fall in front of Jesse, who smirked and raised his sword, lashing down to stab the zombie rather brutally through the spinal area.

"Come on, guys! The path is cleared now!" Jesse heard Axel yell.

Nobody replied to him, because they all began to run, their breaths coming out in short little bursts, their faces rolling with sweat from all of the fighting they had done. Their legs were beginning to ache from all that walking before. Walking too far can do that to a person.

Jesse was not doing so good. Yes, he was pumped on adrenaline, and he loved it. But his face had gone a few shades paler, and sweat was beaded at his forehead, making his hair wet. He was doing all he could to stop himself from falling into a fit of coughing. He was gasping, trying to suck air into his diminished lungs.

He didn't notice anyone was beside him until-

"Jesse-" They paused to suck in a breath,"Are you ok? You look like a freaking ghost!"

He turned his head, seeing Petra next to him, giving him a rather worried look.

"I'm-" Jesse coughed as soon as he opened his mouth,"Fine."

"Okay..." Petra sighed, her golden eyes full of concern as she gazed at him. He had bags under his eyes for Notch's sake! He looked like DEATH!

* * *

~ _**Jesse's Pov**_ ~

We opened the door to Soren's Fortress, and walked inside.

Wow, it was amazing. It looked like Soren had quite a lot of time on his hands.

"Whoa." Aiden said, putting my exact thoughts into one simple word.

"Ditto." Said Olivia.

"Yeah." I heard everybody chorus. I nodded, feeling my eyes widen.

As we walked along the carpeted hallway, I stopped short, coughing into my elbow.

I looked up to notice Petra staring at me.

Nervously, I grinned at her and walked past her, trying to seem as normal as possible.

"What the-" Lukas suddenly yelped from beside me.

I looked down, gasping when I almost fell into a gaping hole with only the top of columns showing.

"Yeah," Aiden said as he came next to us,"I'm really not feeling those columns."

"Oh come on!" Magnus groaned, and leaped onto one of the columns. When it didn't move, he continued hopping column to column. Axel grinned and followed his idol, with everyone else following. Including me.

* * *

~ _**No Pov**_ ~

Lukas's eyes widened when he saw Jesse and Rueben fall into the chasm. The blonde hopped to the one Jesse was on, and peered down, spotting the boy easily due to the coughing fit he had fallen into.

Lukas tripped over his feet, and fell down the chasm, yelping when his body slammed forcefully into the ground,"Oooow."

"Nice landing there, blondie." He heard Jesse snort.

The Ocelot lifted his head, glaring at the brunette playfully,"Shut up, Looover boy."

A short pause fell over the two boys and the pig. Then-

"You're dead."

* * *

Olivia turned her head when she heard gleeful laughter and a yell, a terrified oink mixed in.

She saw Jesse running after Lukas, who looked back at the brunette, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Jesse growled, and tackled the blonde out of the water and onto the stone, pinning him against the ground. Both boys were sopping wet, and quite frazzled looking. They had streams of water pouring from their hair and clothes, making the clothing sag.

Petra, Axel and Aiden joined Olivia's side, chuckling while Jesse and Lukas wrestled.

And the Ocelot was losing.

"Ah! Alright! Alright!" Lukas squeaked when Jesse punched his shoulder lightly, although a bit painfully.

The brunette smirked, and leaped off of Lukas, ringing out his shirt.

"Looooover boy." Lukas whispered, giggling stupidly. Uh, I think we may need a doctor, he swallowed too much water.

Jesse's face turned red, and he muttered a few curses under his breath, causing Olivia and Axel to give him stern looks. Apparently, Lukas didn't hear because he was ringing out his hair.

"Looover boy?" Asked Petra, chuckling when Jesse shot a deadly glare her way.

"Shut it, Peets." He muttered, not noticing what he said until it was too late,"Uh-"

"Jesse. You have until the count of five."

"R-right." He squeaked and sped off with hesitation, going down Magnus's corridor with Rueben following the two, oinking loudly.

Olivia, Aiden, Lukas and Axel exchanged amused looks,"Well, that certainly happened."

"Yup." Axel replied, laughing.

"What do you think Petra will do to him?" Lukas asked the group.

"Torment him."

"Tease him until he's redder then redstone."

"Punch him senseless."

Each answer was thrown on top of another, which ended with everyone bursting into a fit of giggles as they went down Ellegaard's corridor.

* * *

 **YAY! CHAPTER 18 IS DUN!**

 **Aiden: YAY!**

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Rebekahtpe- Hue hue. Haven't seen you comment in a while, welcome back, bud. Sorry Verisita, but fangirling is fangirling. JETRA RRRRRULES!**_

 _ **Ariza Luca- Yup, good stuff, huh? Did you know that when you blush, the lining of your stomach also turns red?**_

 _ **Aiden: DON'T GET HER STUCK ON RANDOM FACTS MODE!**_

 _ **Petra: Yeah, I've had enough of that.**_

 _ **Jesse: Why am I tormented in this? I don't like this chapter.**_

 _ **Everyone but Jesse: REVIEW FOR COOKIES, TOOOOOOOOOODLES!**_

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_


	19. Chapter 19-Mark of the Wither!

**HEEEEEEEEY GUYS AND GIRLS WEBA TO STORY WITHIN A STORYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND THE CUDDLIEST OCELOT EVER, AIDEN!**

 **Oh, 'cuddliest'? *attack-glomps him off camera***

 **Aiden: ENJOY!**

 **Oh and btw guys, I am going to delete that vote that I put out a few chapters ago, it's throwing me off course and its really annoying to me that I have to keep checking to see if I did the right chapter number!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 2: ASSEMBLY REQUIRED ~_

 _~ Chapter 19: Mark of the Wither!_ ~

* * *

Jesse yelped when Petra leaped at him, pinning him down against the stone ground that felt like ice on his pallid skin. Rueben watched, amusement in his brown eyes.

Her golden eyes narrowed onto his vlue eyes,"Jesse, I hate being called that."

He nervously smiled at her,"Don't kill me?"

"Maybe I won't, Reeces."

Petra's eyes softened, and she rolled off of him, her shoulders slumping as a memory forced it's way into her mind.

* * *

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

 _"Hey Peets!" Daniel said as he walked into her room, grinning at the redhead toothily._

 _Petrunia's eye twitched and she twisted around, pinning him against her carpeted ground,"Don't call me that, Danny!"_

 _Danny squirmed in her vice strong ground, his vlue eyes wide,"Don't kill me?" He half asked half begged._

 _"Maybe." She huffed, and rolled off of him._

 _"Petrunia! Lukas! Daniel! Come down for dinner, you four must be starving!" They heard Petruna's father yell from downstairs._

 _Daniel grinned, and opened the door,"First one to the kitchen wins?"_

 _"You're on." Petrunia smirked, and readied herself."_

 _"Three." Both said._

 _"Two."_

 _"One!"_

 _And then they ran off, laughing and trying to slow each other down._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"Petra? Are you ok?" Jesse asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah... just fine." She whispered weakly, turning away from Jesse.

 _Daniel._ Petra thought sadly. _Why did you have to die? You were my best friend..._

Petra's eyes narrowed as Jesse suddenly fell into a fit of coughing that lasted longer than the ones before.

"Jesse... What the hell is going on with you? I want the truth, not any of that 'I'm fine' bull crap." Petra demanded, letting her sad memory go for the time being as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Jesse was silent for a moment, and then he looked up, the weakness of his vlue eyes making her shudder in alarm.

"Have you ever heard of Wither?" The redhead frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, we've been-" Petra tried to say, but Jesse cut her off.

"No Petra, I mean Wither sickness, or er, Wither."

She gaped when he pulled one sleeve up entirely.

What she saw horrified her out of the multiverse.

It was horrific.

Because on his shoulder...

Was the mark of the Wither, which could only mean one thing...

Jesse had Wither sickness.

* * *

Axel crossed his arms, shuddering at the lack of light,"Holy crap, this place is creepy."

"Maybe that's his whole point." Lukas said bitterly, swatting away cobwebs that threatened to entangle him. He scowled,"Who knows? Maybe this guy doesn't even have the Formidi bomb!"

Olivia gave Lukas a hard look,"How about you take a deep breath and try to, oh I don't know, _Relax_?"

"Yeah." Axel said, but then his amber eyes darted around,"Uh... where's Aiden?"

Olivia sighed,"He must have gotten lost."

"He's smart, he'll find his way-" Lukas was cut off by the sound of running feet.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" They all heard a familiar voice chant

The trio turned, wide-eyed as they spotted Aiden and Petra running at them.

"Whoa! What happened, guys?" Asked Lukas, helping Petra up when she tripped over her own feet as the two abruptly stopped in front of them.

"Creeper! Hole! Jesse!" Aiden managed through strangled gasps.

Petra nodded, composing herself quickly,"Aiden came out of nowhere and then a creeper came out and flashed. Me and Aiden were quick enough to dodge, but Jesse wasn't and he fell in a hole!"

"Well then why are we just standing here?" Axel asked with wide eyes,"We gotta help Jesse!"

And with his words, the group turned on their heels and ran after Petra and Aiden.

* * *

Jesse crept into the bright library, his vlue eyes catching onto a flash of black hair.

He watched the figure whose back was turned to him as they rummaged through a bunch of books,"...does he even read these?" The person muttered to themselves.

 _Probably not._ Jesse thought with a inward laugh that luckily didn't escape.

"Soren?" He called to the person.

They turned around, eyes wide.

The vlue-eyed boy growled when he saw who it was,"Ivor?"

"Ah... don't kill me." Ivor squeaked rather lamely and edged around him.

Jesse's scowl twisted into a rather eerie smile,"I think someone else will do that instead."

"Wha-?" Ivor turned, coming nose-to-blade with a sword. He looked up, nervously gulping when he saw the owner of that sword. Petra.

She smiled at him evilly, like she was the cat and he was the mouse.

Petra backed him up against a wall, but unluckily for her, he pulled out a sword from nearby, swinging it at her. He now backed her up, right to the entrance. But she didn't move any farther.

She was fighting him alright until-

Ivor swept one foot under her feet, while knocking her sword away as she fell. He raised the glinting golden sword, ready to strike.

But it seems he had forgotten a little something.

Or rather someone.

Ivor yelled when Jesse kicked him down, but the potion-ist got back up, and threw a potion down as he ran. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone.

"Invisibility!" Petra growled immediately.

"He could be anywhere, keep on your guard, Petra!" Jesse warned, looking around the room for any indication of the man.

Suddenly laughter that was not his nor Petra's rang out, and then potions began to fly at them rapidly.

Jesse ducked under one, and dodged to the left, then leaped away as a potion landed where he had just been standing. Petra was no different.

* * *

Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Aiden raced into the room, just as Ivor hissed in pain, slapping a hand over his shoulder as he limped towards Petra and Jesse, who both shot him hateful glares.

"Jesse! Petra! Are you two alright?" Olivia asked, glancing at Ivor angrily.

"There's more of you?" Ivor asked incredulously, glaring at them,"Will this train of useless blabbers ever cease?"

"...What?" Axel asked in confusion, as if he didn't understand what he had said. It was true, the big guy couldn't understand the brewer 50% of the time.

"Yeah, we stopped Ivor." Jesse said, coughing a bit.

"You have stopped nothing." Ivor hissed, walking closer,"Have you ever seen the effect of a potion of slowness?"

"What are you-"

Ivor threw a potion at their feet.

"talking... about...?" Jesse continued in an agonizingly slow voice, slowly turning to glare at Ivor as he easily slipped by everyone.

"You... big... jerk...!"

"Get... back... here...!"

"Stop... him...!"

Ivor turned around, sneering at them,"Magnus and Ellegaard think they can stop me. But they are wrong, and it will cost them their lives."

And with that, he somehow locked them in the library.

* * *

 ***throws arms out, grinning at the readers* Welp! That's ep 2!**

 **Aiden: *faints***

 **Oh, well crap. Reviews!**

 **Ariza Luca- Thank you, I specialize in making things funny. And cute. Well, I hope so anyway!**

 **Rebekahtpe- :3 WOOOOOHOOOO! Jetra for the win! I agree, I'd rather be a ghost than be petrified. My fav time is 3:40 PM, because that's when I get out of school! *lenny face***

 **Petra: Hey... wait a minute... wasn't I the one who got wither sickness?**

 **Yeah, but I like to explore different possibilities. I like to put my ideas out to the world.**

 **To readers: Would you rather...**

 **Always have to say everything on your mind,**

 _ **OR!**_

 **Never be able to speak for the rest of your life? TOOODLES!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT TIME! ~**_


	20. Chapter 20-Could It Be?

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY BOYZ AND GIRLZ, WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORY-**

 **Aiden: WITH RAPIDSAMMI AND CUDDLY OCELOT ME!**

 ***pets Aiden, grinning* Your hair is fluffy.**

 **Aiden: *grins***

 **By the way, guys.. I'm happy that this story is getting nothing but positive reviews. It really makes me happy that you readers like my story. you know, the warm fuzzy feeling in your heart? That's what I feel every time I see a new review from you guys. I feel like you all deserve virtual cookies for sticking with me through grammar mistakes and other mistakes. *throws cookies to everyone* ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 20: Could It Be? ~_

* * *

Jesse slowly stopped running as the wall shut in front of his face.

Lukas was slowly running after Axel,"Watch... It...!" The blonde yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Lukas's voice went back to normal as he abruptly stopped himself.

Jesse whipped his head around, eyes wide when Axel tripped and fell, smacking against the ground just an inch away from him. The big-guy had been close to squishing the smaller boy like a pancake.

"Is... everybody ok?" Jesse said after a moment of silence.

A few nods arose from the group.

"I felt all of that..." Axel moaned, climbing to his feet sluggishly.

"quite the landing there, Axel." Aiden said, raising his eyebrow at the burly boy.

"He mostly used his face." Lukas said with a grin.

Petra stifled a snort, Jesse catching her eye when he went to the ivory table. He leaned against it, holding his shoulder, a deathly look on his pallid face.

The redhead walked over to him, concern in her eyes,"You alright?"

"Everything's fine." Jesse muttered, not making eye contact,"All of it."

He then looked up at her,"How are-" The boy coughed,"How are you-" Another cough,"how are you d-" This time, he fell into a long fit of coughing, that gained Lukas's attention. The blonde squinted at Jesse, cyan eyes suspicious.

Jesse stopped after a moment, not even bothering to finish his sentence. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the mark.

It had gotten a whole lot worse.

Petra's eyes widened as he spoke rather quietly,"I-I don't mean to freak you out, but I am pretty freaked out right now."

"We have to tell them..." Petra said softly as she met his vlue eyes that were full of pain and weakness,"Please Jesse."

"Look, I'll tell them if it gets any worse. Just keep this a secret for now, ok?"

Petra sighed and nodded, just as Axel loudly announced.

"Alright. I have a plan."

He turned to the wall, and cupped his face with his hands,"MAGNUS!"

Axel waited a moment, before turning around, meeting the deadpanned looks of his friends,"Alright... but I have another plan-"

"Is it calling for Ellegaard?" Olivia said sarcastically when he was about to turn back to the wall. He sheepishly smiled.

"Look guys, they're not coming back." Lukas snapped, crossing his arms.

Jesse stood, and walked over to the group,"They can't abandon us. Not when we have..." He dug through his endless pockets, pulling out flint and steel,"This!"

"Flint and steel?" Olivia asked incredulously,"I don't get it."

"I-um... That's not what I meant to pull out." Jesse muttered, his cheeks going pink. Rueben oinked in what they believed was his version of a laugh, while the others snickered, as well as Petra.

He pulled out the amulet, that shone, and then flickered off.

* * *

~ _**Petra's Pov**_ ~

I watched as Jesse jumped from the last dirt block, stumbling when he hit the ground. He stood after a moment, wincing and holding his shoulder.

Olivia made a face,"What's that smell?"

"Just... breath through your mouth." Jesse said, walking away from us.

"Axel already does that." I heard Lukas say with a teasing tone. I stifle a snort.

"Hey!" Axel whined, playfully glaring at the blonde, who grinned at him.

"Let's go guys, Jesse is waiting for us." I said, shoving my brother forward.

The three nodded, and we followed Jesse.

I walked to his side, frowning at him,"Are you sure you want to keep this secret? I mean, it's getting pretty obvious something is wrong with you."

Jesse looked at me, which for some reason made me tingle when I noticed his eyes looked a pinkish purple,"I know, Petra... but I can't let them down."

He looked away, softly muttering,"Not like I did to Petrunia..."

My eyes widened at that name, and I stopped, staring after Jesse as he left my side, his head hanging in a sad way

Wait... how did he...?

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

 _"Petrunia!" Daniel yelled happily, hugging the redheaded girl, who giggled at him._

 _"Hey Danny. Like my new gloves?" She asked her best friend, lifting her hands to show the black gloves that were fitted on her hands. One glove was longer than the other. It was a bit weird, yet pretty cool at the same time._

 _"Wow!" Daniel said, grinning at her,"They're awesome!"_

 _Petrunia smiled, and sighed, looking down,"Danny... I have to tell you something."_

 _The boy frowned, and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her,"Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _She hugged him, face unreadable as she mumbled,"I'm moving in a week. All the way to Floret."_

 _Daniel's vlue eyes widened,"What?!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Danny." Petrunia said, forcing herself not to look at his face that she knew was full of sadness._

 _"Hey, don't worry, Petrunia." He said softly after he had gotten over his shock, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug,"We'll still be best friends, no matter what."_

 _She returned the hug, a smile tugging on her lips,"Thanks for everything, Daniel. You're the bestest friend that someone like me could ask for."_

 _He smiled his vlue eyes shining as he got out a colorful box that had her name written in perfect cursive on it,"Hey, It's your birthday today, so I got you something."_

 _"Danny," She muttered with wide eyes,"You didn't have to-"_

 _"Yeah, I did. Just open it." The boy said, pushing the box towards her._

 _She smiled, and opened it, her golden eyes widening at what she found inside._

 _Petrunia lifted the item out, which appeared to be a teal bandana._

 _"Do you like it?" He asked, leaning forward as she touched the soft cloth with her fingertips. She looked up, grinning,"I love it, Danny."_

 _"Well, I'm glad." Daniel said,"Want me to help you put it on?"_

 _"Yes!" She said immediately, giving him the bandana. He smiled, and put it on her head, tying it and fixing her hair to where it looked pretty darn awesome._

 _Petrunia turned around, tilting her head at him,"How does it look?"_

 _"Like it belongs." Daniel replied, and lay down, his head in her lap, looking up at her with a lopsided grin._

 _Petrunia laughed, and ran a hair through his spiky brown hair, making his grin widen and his eyes close, seeming to enjoy being 'petted'._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

I smiled at the memory. I could still feel the softness of his spiky hair whenever I thought about him. Sadness overwhelmed me when I remembered what the note had said.

I took off my bandana, hugging it to my chest,"Daniel... Why did you have to go?" I whispered, hearing my voice crack with sorrow.

"Hey, thinking about Daniel again?" I heard a soft voice say from beside me.

I looked to my right, seeing Lukas.

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. I felt a few tears pinprick the corners of my eyes as I thought more and more of him"I-I can't believe he's really gone." I said weakly, looking down at the bandana that had meant so much to me for ten years. I brushed my fingertips over the wool that wasn't quite as soft as it was back then, but all of it's color was still there. It was still in perfect shape.

* * *

~ _ **Lukas's Pov**_ ~

I looked at my sister, feeling a knife stab through my heart when I saw tears in her eyes as she looked at the bandana. Anyone would've thought that she didn't have a soft side, but I knew my sister. She always had a soft side for the goofy boy that we used to know.

When we were seven, I remembered I saw her running her fingers through his hair, laughing as he seemed to make a cat-like purring sound.

Nobody could make her quite as happy as Daniel had. Nobody.

I noticed that Petra was staring at Jesse, a confused and dazed look on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask her.

"It couldn't be him. He's gone." My sis muttered, shaking her head.

I looked at the bandana, then to Jesse, my eyes widening when I got the message.

It couldn't be...

Could it?...

* * *

 **Yup... another flashback and now we are on Episode 3! Oh my god, I got a little misty-eyed when I was writing this. Anybody else feeling that? No? Yes? Maybe?**

 **Aiden: *dabs***

 ***claps hands* Yay kitty!**

 **Aiden: Reviews!**

 **Ariza Luca- I agree with you. And what puzzle pieces are being solved here?**

 **NoitsBecky- Yup. It would be embarrassing if I had to speak everything on my mind. *shudders violently***

 **SquiddyTheBlaze- XD well, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Now,**

 **Would you rather...**

 **Go forward in time,**

 _ **OR**_

 **Go backward in time? TOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_


	21. Chapter 21- Realization

**HEY EVERYBODY! RAPIDSAMMI IS BACK WITH STORY WITHIN A STORY!**

 **Aiden: With ME!**

 **Yup! Let's get to this, nothin' much to be said!**

 **Aiden ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 21: Realization ~_

* * *

 _It couldn't be..._

 _... could it?..._

* * *

Lukas looked at Jesse with wide cyan eyes.

Was Jesse...?

"Whoa!" He heard Axel yelp.

The blonde's eyes widened when he almost went over,"T-that is very deep." He gasped, backing away a bit. Olivia peered down, curiosity washing over her.

Olivia's onyx eyes widened in terror, still looking downward,"We have to get out of here." She said nervously, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of water.

"What?" Aiden looked at Olivia, his cat-green eyes unblinking.

She shook her head, and backed away, her short pigtails whip lashing her tanned face,"We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Axel asked. He TOTALLY wasn't staring at her. Totally not. No way.

"We just got here." The big-guy pointed out.

Olivia looked at them,"You don't understand! That's a grinder!"

Jesse looked down, watching as a few skeletons were washed down a small waterfall, and fell into a strange thing that slammed the mobs, making them puff into smoke immediately. He gulped, and backed away as well, vlue eyes wide.

"Problem is," The girl said,"they don't know the difference between humans and mobs."

"Holy crap..." Axel breathed, fiddling with his green sweater nervously.

"what's a grinder doing down here?" Jesse asked, stifling his coughs with his elbow. His vlue eyes flickered upward, meeting Petra's worried golden eyes which had question in them. _Are you alright?_ She seemed to ask

Not just any grinder," Olivia muttered, looking over the machine, pursing her lips in a sign of confusion,"This is the craziest one I've ever seen. It has to be Soren's."

Suddenly, the sound of hissing floated to their ears. Their heads whipped around, spotting a few creepers running at them rather quickly.

Petra was the first to react, withdrawing her sword and running at the creepers. Jesse followed soon after.

Jesse killed one with a few hits, looking over his shoulder at Petra, who had killed the mob she had went after. He saw one creeping up behind her, and ran towards it, knocking it down. Petra twisted to look at him with wide eyes, watching as the creeper flashed upon interaction.

It then proceeded to blow up, destroying most of the tunnel. But luckily, Jesse pushed Petra away from the explosion, both landing in a rather awkward position.

The brunette's face was red,"Sorry." He muttered, leaping off of her and taking out the amulet, which glowed brighter than before as he neared the edge of the part of the tunnel that the creeper had destroyed.

"There he is, he's right down-"

Rushing water cut him off, and before he could even look to see what was going to happen, he suddenly found himself almost falling off of the edge, as well as Petra.

Aiden lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jesse's torso, pulling him up. However, the amulet was knocked out of his hands, and he tried to reach for it, but Aiden pulled him back. Lukas had pulled Petra away from the edge, watching as she put her sopping wet bandana in her endless pockets,"So it doesn't fall off my head or anything."

Once the water cleared, Jesse went back to the edge, looking for the amulet to see where it landed.

"Was that-" Olivia was cut off by Jesse.

"The amulet? Yes." He sighed, ripping his hand through his ruffled brown hair in frustration.

"Don't tell me you're going to jump." Olivia said when he positioned to do just that, making him look at her. He sighed, and looked forward again,"Jumping is easy. It's the landing that's hard."

And with that, he leaped down, followed by his friends.

* * *

Jesse's scream was muffled by water as he was shot down with the water, smashing into the ground rather painfully, the water sliding him a bit before spreading out," Well, that hurt." He groaned. Before he could think to get up, a certain micro pig landed on him, which made him yelp in pain. It wasn't that Rueben was heavy, it was just his hooves were pretty sharp. And Jesse was sore from everything already, and he had Wither sickness, so yeah.

Rueben climbed off of his owner with an apologetic oink. Jesse stood, and looked around, his vlue eyes wide,"Whoa." Before him was something so complex and confusing he couldn't even explain what he saw, yet it was amazing.

He heard rushing water, and looked up at the tube, just in time to see water that carried three of his friends splash down a few inches away from him. Lukas slid to Jesse's feet, while Petra and Olivia slid in two different directions.

"I thought water," Lukas groaned as slowly climbed to his feet,"Was supposed to break a fall."

"Not in our case. Is everyone fine?" Jesse asked, walking over to help Petra when she kept slipping on a puddle of water. He snickered when she fell rather awkwardly on her stomach, which made her scowl at him,"I'd like to see you try this in boots."

"Alright, alright, point taken." Jesse said as he lifted the redhead to her feet with ease, despite his... disadvantages.

"Well, definitely not thirsty anymore." Lukas joked weakly, which made Jesse raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Thanks." Petra said, leaning against the wall, while ringing out her short red hair,"Bad thing about having short but thick hair is that it soaks up so damn much."

"Language." Jesse teased the dealer, who smirked at him,"Look who's talking, reeces."

He opened his mouth to retort, searching his brain, but the boy came up with nothing, so Jesse simply grinned, and shrugged,"Guilty as charged, I guess."

She laughed, and put her bandana back on, tying it again,"You never fail to amuse me, Jesse."

"That's my job, to amuse people." Jesse joked, playfully saluting her. This made Petra laugh again.

"Hey," Olivia suddenly said,"Where's-"

More water rushed down, carrying Aiden and Axel. Axel, of course, landed on Lukas.

Aiden was on his bottom, looking like a drowned cat would,"Story of my life." He muttered, spitting out water.

"No, no," Axel said, not seeming to realize the crushed blonde beneath him,"I'm totally fine."

"But I sure as hell ain't!" Lukas groaned from underneath him, making the big-guy realize.

"Oh! Sorry Lukas." Axel got off of him, chuckling weakly when the blonde tried to get up, but just ended up slipping,"Here, lemme help."

And Axel did just that.

Petra, who had disappeared a few moments again, now stood by Jesse's side.

"Jesse?"

He looked down at her, meeting her golden eyes,"Yeah peets?"

Instead of attacking him for using that nickname, she smiled at him,"You know, I used to think you were annoying when I first met you."

"Ha ha-"

"Don't interrupt me." Petra said, and continued right on,"But after 3 years of knowing you, and this shit that's going on, you never shown any negativity."

"Any other would just give up and say it was too hard. But you, you're different. You have optimism and help others be optimistic. And hell, even with your, er, disadvantage, you never stop fighting, you never stop believing. Not even a minute."

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair in a friendly way, making it stick up even more.

Jesse flinched away slightly, and Petra withdrew her hand silently, as if sensing his discomfort.

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

 _Daniel sat against a tree, tears running down his cheeks as he held the one thing he had never let go of. It had been a few months after his cruel discovery after waking up and reading that note to find out everyone he knew was dead._

 _Dead..._

 _The word echoed in his mind, haunted his dreams, sucked the air out of his lungs. It just ripped him apart..._

 _It was all too much to handle._

 _He lifted the item so that it wasn't hidden in his pocket anymore._

 _It appeared to be a golden hairpin with something engraved on it._

 _He brushed his thumb over the engraving, letting himself smile weakly._

 _"Petrunia. You will be my best friend, even when you're not here with me."_

 _He flipped the hairpin, expecting to feel smoothness, but instead he felt another engraving._ _Confusion showing in eyes as he peered at it._

 _It was a heart, with the two letters D + P inside of that heart._

 _His fingers tightened on the hairpin, a true smile lighting up his face._

 _"D + P..." He muttered aloud, as if testing it._

 _He curled his fist around the small item, bringing it to his chest,"Forever." Daniel said, as if finishing a sentence._

 _"Forever what?" A voice said, making him look up. He saw a tanned girl with black frizzy hair that was in pigtails, with green goggles resting on her head contently. She wore a white shirt with a redstone-colored vest over it, and black tights with a pair of grey boots. Her onyx eyes were staring at him in obvious curiousity._

 _Dan grinned and stood up, holding his hand out to her,"Hi. I'm Daniel."_

 _"Olivia, nice to meet you." 'Olivia' said, shaking his hand as a smile overcame her tan face,"But, ah, mind telling me why you're out here all alone?" His smile fell._

 _Daniel looked down sadly, which sent the alarm off in Olivia's brain._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, and then smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders,"Cmon Dan, let's get you to me and Axel's tree-house."_

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

Jesse blinked out of the memory, sudden alarms ringing in his brain as he realized something important that he had missed for three whole years.

His vlue eyes snapped to Petra, lashing out and grabbing her wrist gently, taking her by surprise.

"Jesse, what are you-"

He took something shiny off of one strap of his suspenders with his free hand, and put the shiny item in her hand, closing her fingers around it.

Jesse smiled and let her wrist free, walking away. Axel, accompanied by Rueben, soon engaged in conversation with the teen.

* * *

~ _**Petra's Third-pov**_ __

She stared after Jesse in confusion, then glanced back down at her hand that held something that felt cool against her skin, yet it sent tingles up her spine.

Petra uncoiled her hand to see what he had given her.

Her eyes widened, and she looked up, meeting Jesse's eyes. He smiled at her warmly.

The redhead looked back at the item, which was a golden hairpin she recognized all too much.

She brushed her thumb over the engraving, feeling tears prick her eyes. But instead of sad tears, these were happy tears, for she had finally realized.

Jesse...

Was Daniel Noel.

Her best friend since she was 7 years old.

* * *

 ***claps hands and jumps up and down excitedly, screaming happily* Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!**

 **Aiden: OH MY GOD!**

 **I know you guys think this might be a stupid moment, but I couldn't resist any longer. I'm sorry, guys! I tried to wait for the perfect moment! I swear-**

 **Aiden: And I had to tie her up 20 times!**

 **Yup! What he said! Reviews!**

 ** _Rebekahtpe_ \- Uh oh, well, oopsies. AND I CHOOSE POTATOES! POTATOES SHALL RULE THE EARTH! I HATE CARROTS TOO! *snaps fingers and is suddenly wearing a potato costume, runs at a carrot and attacks it* BE GONE, ORANGE FOE!**

 **Aiden: Uh oh, she's on crazy mode again... *sigh* Give me ten minutes to fix her.**

 ***Ten minutes later***

 ***RapidSammi is seen resting in Aiden's arms, hugging him like a panda* Oh! Hey guys!**

 **Aiden: *hugs her tighter* Nu.**

 **Fine... but why?**

 **Aiden: ...**

 **Okay then, anyway!**

 **Would you rather...**

 **Be able to walk through walls,**

 _ **OR,**_

 **Be able to jump over buildings?**

 **Aiden &Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPPPPPPPPPPPIE! ~**


	22. Chapter 22-Prinnncess!

**HEY BOYS AND GIRLS WELCOME BACK TO STORY WITHIN A STORY WITH RAPIDSAMMI-**

 **Aiden: AND HER CUDDLY OCELOT FRIEND, AIDEN!**

 **YUP! By the way, can you guys bring up the mental picture of Petrunia and Daniel having a picnic near a tree, laughing and playing around? Oh my god, so cute! That's what I think, though. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews when you get the mental picture!**

 **Aiden: It's cute, but are you gonna-**

 **Not yet. Anyway, now that we figured out Jesse is Daniel and Petra is Petrunia... of course Lukas is Lukas, but that's a given, he didn't change his name in the slightest...**

 **Aiden: If Daniel/Petrunia wasn't dead... then is anyone else? Was the note lying about everything, or was it half true? Is it true his brother is dead, is is it not true? YOU SHALL SEE-**

 **SOON ENOUGH! EN _JOY_!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 22: Prinnncess!~_

* * *

Petra was still rigid, holding the golden hairpin tightly. She jumped when she felt an icy hand on her shoulder, twisting her head around to see Lukas giving her one of his concerned looks.

"You okay, Apples?" Asked Lukas.

Petra looked at him, her golden eyes widening,"I'm better than okay, Lukey!"

"Mind explaining it more than that?" Lukas deadpanned after a moment. Petra shoved the hairpin into his palm, and forced him to look at Jesse, who had retrieved the amulet from Lukas, and was now muttering to himself.

"Wait..." The blonde said slowly, looking at her with wide blue eyes,"Jesse is-?!"

And, cue the rumble.

"Sounds like the grinder is backed up." Olivia noted, looking up at the tube.

Axel followed her gaze hopefully,"With loot?"

The waterfall that had brought the seven friends down there poured down. Now that the grinder was broken - Don't ask, that's another story for another day - It wasn't killing the monsters...

"NO!" Jesse responded, taking out his sword as monsters began to crawl to their feet, coming at them thickly.

Great, they were in new fighting positions now.

Olivia was just dodging, while Axel was protecting. She was backing away from a zombie, just as one fell behind her. She tripped over it and fell, making it puff away. Luckily for her, Axel ran over and punched the zombie dead. Well, er, dead for the second time, that is.

Lukas was using his bow from earlier, literally just hitting the mobs with the bow until they died. Wow Lukas, just wow.

Aiden was nearby his Ocelot leader, doing the same thing as he was earlier. The teen swept his feet under a skeleton's stiff legs, making it jolt and hit a spider that had climbed onto Jesse unknowingly, who yelped in surprise at the feeling of air hitting his back when the spider was gone.

Petra held her stone pickax and stone sword with a roguish grin that nearly split her face, almost fighting better than Gabriel the Warrior himself! The redhead ducked under a skeleton's arrow and lodged the wedge of her pickax, rather brutally, into the ribs of the mob as she slid by it. It puffed into smoke in seconds.

Jesse stabbed his golden sword straight through the body of the spider, kicking one into the wall that threatened to attack him and Rueben. The boy turned to his friends, and yelled,"Come on, guys!"

* * *

~ _ **Meanwhile**_ ~

Ellegaard was back to back with Magnus, albeit she had been reluctant to do so.

"Hey Ellie, does that Jesse kid look familiar to you? You keep on staring at him and muttering something." Magnus suddenly said after a long while of silence as he killed a spider.

She looked at the back of his black-haired head in surprise, obviously not have been expecting him to have noticed that.

"You don't get it yet?" Ellegaard muttered, lashing out to kill two zombies at once, her sword hitting the tree behind him.

Magnus adjusted the mask around his eyes,"Get what?"

"I-" The woman paused and looked down, leaning against the tree and burying her head in her hands,"Notch, I don't know. I miss them, Mags. I keep on imagining I see them in everyone."

The griefer's grey eyes floated to the redstone engineer beside him.

He sighed and looked down,"L-look, that was years ago, Ellie..."

"Of course, I know that!" Ellegaard snapped,"But it doesn't change the fact it's all our fault."

"I know." Magnus said, dropping his sword sadly.

"They were kidnapped, Magnus. We did nothing."

The griefer didn't answer.

* * *

"Through the Ender portal! Go go go!" Jesse yelled, running with Petra, who was passed out, in his arms. She had been circled by a group of mobs, but luckily, he had saved her just in time.

Jesse ran ahead, Axel, Aiden, Lukas, and Olivia not far behind, with Rueben right on his heels.

"Go through!" Jesse yelled, and leaped in, hugging Petra tight to his chest as the strange feeling of the Ender portal engulfed him.

It sent tingles up and down his spine like you wouldn't believe.

He hugged her tighter. _Not letting her go again. It's fun to carry her... Hah, I bet she'd kill me if she heard that!_

* * *

Magnus looked up at Ellegaard, who was glaring at the grass.

"What comparisons do our boys have with Jess?"

The woman gave him a look, and sighed,"Well, for one, that violet-blue eye color. The goofiness. The mocha hair. His attitude. Everything about him."

Magnus suddenly chuckled,"You know, Jesse's eyes turn a stormy grey like Daniel's when he's mad."

"Oh my god..." Ellegaard said, and suddenly Magnus found himself in her vice-strong grip.

"Mags, do you know what that means?"

The griefer's eyes widened as he too realized what that meant.

"Jesse is our son..."

* * *

Jesse was running.

Why? Well, from Petra.

He forced himself to run faster, shuddering when he remembered the threat she had made earlier. His friends were following them, that much he knew.

 _"Jesse! When I get you I swear, I will rip every tuft of hair from your head!"_

"Danny! Get back here!"

Oh yeah, he forgot.

He had given her the hairpin.

Jesse stumbled over uneven earth and fell flat on his face.

He winced when he felt a weigh on his back, and claw-like nails dig into his skin.

"Ooooow!" Jesse whined, although it was a bit muffled.

"Take. That. Back." He heard Petra hiss into his ear, making him flinch.

"I-i take it back! Alright?"

"Good." Petra said, and run her fingers through his hair,"Good little Danny."

Jesse, against his will, emitted a purring-like sound at that.

She laughed, and got off of him, letting him sit up.

"Mmpf. Not funny, Princess."

And, cue the giggles from his friends who had just arrived.

Petra's face turned red,"T-that was one time!"

"Maybe, but it's on your hairpin," Jesse smirked,"Princccccccccesss."

"I hate you." She muttered angrily.

"Love ya too." Jesse said with a grin as he leaped to his feet.

"Princess."

"Shut up, Jesse!" Petra snapped, tackling him back down to the ground.

The group fell back into titters and snickers.

Olivia was leaning against Axel, gasping as she laughed hard. Axel was hugging himself, laughing silently.

Lukas and Aiden were trying to stifle their own giggles, but Rueben however, was running around, oinking in what they believed to be piggy laughter.

Yeah, this is why you don't get a bunch of 18 years olds and one 19 year old in one area.

They get wild.

* * *

 **Welp, I am so getting mental images here. Who else? Nobody? I'm all alone?**

 **Aiden: I like that Jesse's using Princess. Is that a permanent nickname?**

 **Yup. Peets will be used, but not as much as Princess.**

 **Aiden: *smirks* Oh, this will be good.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Ariza Luca- Yup.**

 **Rebekahtpe- *screams* STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! I MISS YOU RUEBEN1 *sobs***

 **Aiden: Oh... um, we'll be right back!**

 ***time skip***

 **Oooooooooo-kay! back from my freak-out! Let's move on!**

 **Would you rather...**

 **Be allies with Petra and be enemies with Raven**

 **OR,**

 **Be allies with Raven and be enemies with Petra?**

 **Aiden &Rapid: *Dabs/Jazzhands* ~TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLESSSSS!~**

* * *

~ **_TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTAH!_** ~


	23. Chapter 23-No, Seriously, What?

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everybody! Welcome back to Story Within A Story wit RapidSammi and-**

 **Aiden: AIDEN, THE CUDDLY OCELOT FRIEND!**

 **Yup! *rests arm on his shoulder, although he is an inch taller* More mental pictures are coming. Like Petrunia and Daniel playing Princess and knight. You know that cute little game? Well, yeah.**

 **Aiden: Yup! Enjoy!**

 **By the way, this one won't be mixed in with Ellegaard and Magnus, it'll be mixed up with flashbacks for Petra, Lukas and Jesse. (maybe there's one more, that is your one and only hint to finding out)**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 23: No, Seriously, What? ~_

* * *

"Are you blind? Because all I can see, for miles around, is endermen!"

"I don't give a damn. We have to follow him."

"How? The amulet's broken!"

"No, it just doesn't work in the End."

"Still, how are we going to find him?"

"There he is!" Axel said, interrupting the argument between Lukas and Jesse by pointing at a figure moving up some stairs, seeming having orange and unruly hair.

"D-did that really happen?" Lukas said after a moment,"I-it was like Axel conjured him..."

"Yeah. Let's go before those endermen start to realize we're more then just annoying little voices." Said Jesse, picking up Petra easily.

"Good point." Lukas said, smirking at his sister. She simply stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oh, don't hurt me with you tongue, dear sister." He joked, which everyone fell right into.

"Oh, I won't, dear brother," She joked back, making everyone snicker again.

"O-okay, let's just go." Olivia said in between giggles, pushing the goggles further on her head when they threatened to fall.

"Y-yeah, let's just go."

Petra looked up at the building, and shuddered in Jesse's arms, a sudden memory sweeping over her.

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

 _"Daddy, please! Please! I really want to see Danny!" 7 year old Petrunia begged her redhead father with sad, golden puppy eyes._

 _"I don't know, sweetie. You two could get lost." The man said, running a hand through his unruly hair at an attempt to make it smoother, which failed._

 _"Please daddy please! I promise we won't, Danny is good with directions!" Petrunia said, and hugged her fathers leg, making him chuckle,"Fine fine, but you get back home before it's TOO late, ok?"_

 _"Yes sir!" Petrunia giggled, and skipped outside, seeing a silhouetted figure leaning against the wall._

 _"Hey Petrunia." Daniel said, coming out of the shadows to show himself. His mocha hair was spiky and shiny, probably forced to take a bath not to long ago by his mother._

 _"Hey Danny." Petrunia said, laughing when he playfully bowed, holding his hand out for her,"Princesses first."_

 _She took his hand, and said in her most princess-like way,"Thank you, kind sir."_

 _They both cracked up, having to lean against each-other._

 _"I still can't believe I actually did that." The redheaded girl said, shaking her head, which made her long hair whip her face._

 _Danny shrugged,"Me neither," He wrapped his arm around his friend,"Let's go. I already set up the stuff."_

 _"Already?" She asked, surprised._

 _"Yeah, I'm prepared, don't ya know?"_

 _"Yeah," she laughed, running a hand through his spiky, but very soft hair, which he purred at._

 _"Ah, you kill me with that." He grinned._

 _"You're like a human-kitty!" She laughed,"You're human, but you like being petted."_

 _"Only by my best friend ever. Which is you."_

 _She smiled at him, and hugged him,"You're my best friend too, Danny."_

 _He hugged her back,"Forever?"_

 _"Forever." She confirmed immediately, not even needing to think about it for a second._

 _"Good." He said, taking out a bowl of pasta,"Because I made your favorite."_

 _"YAY!" Petrunia cheered, and took the bowl,"Thanks Danny!"_

 _"No problem, princess." Daniel said, watching her eat the food with a smile on his face._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"Hey, you alright, Petra?" Jesse asked, startling her from her thoughts.

She realized they were in a bright place now, and had to cover her eyes,"Ow-what the hell?!"

"It's all wool, and the brightness is glowstone." Jesse informed, turning his body so that his head blocked the light from her eyes.

"Ah, okay, thanks." She muttered,"Are you sure it's a good idea to carry me right now? I mean you have W-"

"It's fine, princess. You're light as a feather." He smirked when her face heated up. Revenge was sweet, was it not?

"I really hate you for using our past against me." She growled at him.

No, seriously, what do you even eat to be so light?" He muttered, looking around the bright wool world

The argument with Lukas?

Already happened.

He saw the blonde leaning against a tree, muttering to himself angrily.

"Um, I haven't ate since the morning of Endercon. I don't have an appetite all that much anymore. Not like I used to, anyway."

His vlue eyes widened, snapping down to her in shock,"Petra! You went over 48 hours without food or water!"

She didn't answer.

"Hmm." Jesse said, and trotted over to Axel,"Hey Ax, mind holding princess for a moment while I figure out this puzzle?"

"For that last time: Quit it!" Petra yelled, jerking around to glare at the mocha-haired boy as he loaded her into Axel's bulky arms with a smirk.

"You're always princess to me, princess."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too." He said with a snicker, jogging away.

Olivia rolled her eyes with an amused smile,"You two won't stop amusing us, will you?" She quipped to the redhead.

Petra turned as red as her hair, grumbling to herself angrily. Something about her pickax and Jesse's head. Yikes.

* * *

 _~ **Flashback** ~_

 _Petrunia held the bandana in her hand, hugging her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks in waves._

 _"Daniel..."_

 _The redhead had cut her hair short, and she had begun to wear what became her normal attire: Blue tee-shirt with a black zip-up sleeveless jacket, faded jean shorts, demonia boots, odd-looking gloves, and the bandana that she never dared to let out of her sight._

 _She feared that if she let it out of her sight for even a minute, it would vanish. Just as her life had vanished right before her eyes. Just as everyone she knew vanished from her life._

 _Her best friend was gone, and this bandana was all she had left of him. It was precious to her._

 _"Ow! Ow! Ow! Olivia, let go of my ear!" She heard Jesse's voice._

 _She wiped her face quickly, erasing all signs of her crying, and then went out to greet her friends._

 _"Hey guys. What did he do this time?" She joked when she came to the scene of Olivia holding Jesse's ear, with Axel's bulky arms crossed. A tiny pig was nearby, looking quite shy and scared. It was obvious Olivia and Axel were pissed at Jesse._

 _"Ugh! You won't believe what he did!" Olivia yelled, letting go of Jesse's ear which made him tumble onto his stomach. He groaned into the dew-covered grass, not moving._

 _"He risked his freaking life just now!" Axel continued for his goggled friend, whose face was a blood-red in anger._

 _Petra looked down at Jesse, a hard look coming over her face,"Jesse, what the hell did you do?"_

 _"I just saved the tiny pig from being killed." The boy said as he sat up, opening his arms in an inviting way to the unusual pig._

 _The piglet waddled to Jesse, cuddling into his chest and rubbing his muzzle against the boy's hand, which he petted the pig with._

 _"Cute, but what happened? All detail."_

 _Jesse groaned,"I found him in a waterfall, surrounded by a group of mobs. I'm an animal-lover, I can't let stupid monsters kill innocent animals. I'd feel guilty **forever**."_

 _Petra smiled at his personality, and crouched down to pet the piglet, who instantly grinned at her,"Well, what'cha gonna name him?"_

 _"I dunno." Jesse said, meeting the pig's happy brown eyes._

 _Petra's golden eyes were still on the micro pig,"How about-"_

 _"Rueben." They both said at the same time._

 _The two teens looked at each other and chuckled lightly._

 _"Great minds think alike, small minds rarely differ." Jesse quoted, rubbing Rueben's head, who seemed to love the idea of his name being Rueben._

 _"Great dorks quote dorky things." Petra quipped, which made Jesse turn red._

 _"Ah shut it, Petra."_

 _"Not on my life, Reeces. Not on my life."_

 _"...aye..."_

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

 _ **Lmsbo. REVENGE IS SWEEEEEET!**_

 _ **Aiden: Speaking of revenge...**_

 _ **Yes, I'm getting revenge on Mr. Grumpy.**_

 _ **Aiden: When's he coming back?**_

 _ **In a few more days, unfortunately.**_

 _ **Aiden: Aw. I won't be alone with my bestie, then!**_

 _ **Aw, thanks kitty! Review-time!**_

 _ **Rebekahtpe- Totally with Peets. You're dead if you choose to be enemies with her. No questions about it. She'll take her pickax and play a deadly game of Hide and Go Kill, like she did with me in MCSM: T-OR-D Time! *shudders* That... that really wasn't fun. *falls silent when reads next part. Turns to Nova with a sickeningly sweet smile* *Slaps him into space and wishes with all of might he runs into a Zeno-Morph***_

 _ **Ariza Luca- Yup. completely agree. What'ya gasping at, Rizz Dizz?**_

 _ **Would you rather...**_

 _ **Bring Rueben back to life as a pig,**_

 _ **OR,**_

 _ **Bring Rueben back to life as a 7 year old?**_

 _ **Aiden &Rapid: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES! *Aiden does a dab, while Rapid is doing Jazz-hands***_

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP, MATES! ~**_


	24. Chapter 24- Pasta, Yum-Yum!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY-O!**

 **Aiden: Welcome back to Story Within A Story with RapidSammi and Aiden!-**

 **Yet again!-**

 **Aiden: Yup! And we are happy to present!~-**

 **Aiden &Rapid: CCCCCCCCCCCCCHAPTER 24! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 24: Pasta Yum-Yum! ~_

* * *

Jesse fell into a strong coughing fit, which forced him to stumble over a rock and fall into the stream behind him. He was happy that it was actual water instead of wool, although wool was soft... Oh whatever.

He looked up, seeing Lukas and Petra staring at him with identical looks on their pale faces.

Jesse's vlue eyes flickered down, and he sighed, letting himself slump into the water. It actually felt good against his skin, so he was pretty content.

"Jesse? Are you alright?" he looked up see Petra standing over him. Her ankle had gotten better a few minutes ago, so she had forced him to relax and tell her what to do instead of doing it himself.

Yeah. She wasn't a good leader, but she did know how to make people relax when they needed to.

"Um, yeah." He coughed and winced when it shook it shoulders.

"No you're not, Jesse... You have Wither, you're not okay."

Jesse's eyes snapped to Lukas, who came next to Petra, his cyan eyes were sad and worried.

He sighed, knowing that Lukas had squeezed the information out of Petra. Probably using some sibling-trick or whatever he may call it.

"No Lukas. I'm alright. Oh! Petra, did you flip that-"

Jesse was cut off by the sound of doors opening.

The three turned their heads to see Axel, who was wide eyed, his finger poised over a button as if he had hit it,"Um... bingo?"

Jesse grinned, and got up, walking to the doors,"Nice job, Ax."

"Thanks." Axel grinned, and followed his sopping wet friend.

Petra, Aiden, Lukas, Rueben and Olivia did as well.

"I hope you're right Danny. I hope you are okay." Petra said quietly, watching her friend from the corner of her golden eyes.

"Because I'm not about to lose you again. Not in my lifetime." She finished in a whisper, clenching her hands into fists, sighing.

* * *

"Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" Petra chanted, jumping up and down like an excited child, a grin on her pale face,"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Jesse laughed, and wrapped his arm around Petra, pinching her cheek,"Anything for a princess."

She blushed, and slapped his hands away,"Stoooooop! Just cook the pasta!"

"Fine, your majesty." He joked, and went to the pot, and began to work.

The teen was happy he could finally cook his pasta again. It was sort of like old times...

Except completely different. Ha ha.

"Why does he call you princess, anyway?" Axel suddenly asked, looking at Petra, who was watching Jesse with excited golden eyes, not acknowledging he had spoken, but Lukas had.

"Well," The blonde snickered,"I spied on them, so I know every. Single. Juicy. Detail."

"Tell us." Aiden, Olivia and Axel demanded with grins.

"Ok so, it happened like this..."

* * *

~ **_Flashback_** ~

 _Daniel held the sword with a boyish grin,"And then I save Princess Petrunia like always?"_

 _The redhead giggled,"Like always, Danny."_

 _*2 hours later*_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Petrunia screamed, suddenly tripping over the purple dress she had gotten for Halloween._

 _Daniel's eyes widened, and he leaped, twisting his body around to catch his friend as she fell from the mini-castle Petrunia's father had built for them._

 _She landed roughly on him, gasping in shock when the air was shoved out of her lungs,"Owie."_

 _"Y-yeah, thanks for catching me, Danny." Petrunia said, her golden eyes wide in fear._

 _Daniel easily lifted her back to her feet, along with himself,"Well, I'm not letting you risk your life again, so yeah." He grinned lopsidedly at her, which made her giggle._

 _his vlue eyes shifted to a frog, as did Petrunia's eyes._

 _"Dare you."_

 _"No way!" She yelped, shaking her head rapidly, eyes widening in disgust._

 _"Triple-dog dare you!" He laughed,"You can't back out now!"_

 _"Ugh. Why Danny?" She whined, and looked at the frog._

 _"Ugh. You're so paying for this."_

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"And then she kissed the frog."

Petra's face was red, as she had realized they were talking about her princess incident when they got to the frog part,"It was a dare!" She yelled, glaring at Jesse, who merely grinned at her

"So worth it." He said, giving her a plate of the food.

Her golden eyes lit up, instantly forgetting the disgusting memory for now,"Oooooh! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"

She snatched the plate, and walked to the living room to eat the food.

Oh, did I forget to mention?

They found a kitchen and a living room in Soren's fortress.

Random? Yeah, but just what Jesse needed to make sure everyone, especially Petra, ate.

He began handing out the plates,"Enjoy my Pasta for the first time in your lives." He said sardonically, sitting on the biege couch next to Petra, whose chin was covered with the sauce.

Her plate was almost empty already, and he had just given the plate to her.

"Whoa man, this is awesome!" Axel said when he took a bite, his amber eyes widening.

"Whoa." Olivia echoed.

Aiden and Lukas didn't say a word, because they were digging in, just like Petra.

Jesse chuckled, and began to eat his own Pasta, his vlue eyes glowing with joy at pleasing his friends with his cooking.

* * *

 ** _* Later *_**

* * *

Petra was falling asleep, and she was finding it very hard to stay awake.

She leaned against Jesse, muttering something incoherently.

He grinned, and lay down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. Petra shifted to lay down beside him, since the couch _was_ wide enough to hold them both comfortably.

Jesse suddenly let out an incredibly loud yawn that brought tears to his sleepy vlue eyes, which made everyone chuckle quietly at him. They were all laying down as well, having their bellies filled effected them just the same as it did Jesse and Petra.

Petra sighed, and rolled over, resting her head on Jesse's broad chest. His face turned crimson red, and he looked up at the others, who gave him amused smiles.

He let out a fake cough and wrapped one arm around the redhead, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly, his breathing becoming rhythmic.

"I still wonder why they don't just kiss and confirm it, already." Lukas groaned, shaking his head with a smile, cyan eyes resting on the duo.

"Totally agree there." Olivia chimed in, smiling at the scene. Her onyx eyes flickered to Aiden, who snapped a silent and unblinking picture of the two.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Eh, maybe blackmail. I dunno yet. Maybe I ship them." He grinned.

DAMMIT, AIDEN! STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIP MEANS!

"Er, ignore what I said..." The dark-haired boy restated, smiling nervously when they gave him confused looks.

"Don't ask. It's a forth-wall thing." Aiden said, waving his hand dismissively.

He earned many raised eyebrows at this, but Axel put his hands up, and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Okay, well, yeah. I agree with ya guys. G-night." He said, and turned around, laying back down.

Olivia clapped her hands once, and all the lights turned off quickly, leaving the group in complete darkness.

And they all soon fell asleep one-by-one.

All except for one certain blonde.

Wondering their dreams? (Its slanted because it's their dreams, because why not? And dark font is what they say in their dream)

 _Jesse dreamed of a strange world where he was a cat. Huh, what the hell is what that. He noticed his fur was the same shade as his hair: Mocha. His paws were white and he had a stripe from his nose tip to his tail-tip. He had vlue eyes, like eyes, and long, clear claws. Duh, he isn't hostile. **Whoa, where am I? This is awesome! I like this dream!**_

 _Axel dreamed if he was part Creeper part human. What most people would call a hybrid, or for others, a monster, or a mutt, or a half-breed. But to him, it was pure awesomeness. He had mottled skin that retracted under his sweater, and he suddenly exploded, which sent him falling onto his stomach. **Well ow, that hurt. A lot. But that's awesome! I like this dream!**_

 _Aiden dreamed of a strange world where he was a total different gender. He had long dark brown hair with cat-green eyes and slightly-tanned skin. He wore the same things as he usually did, but they were feminine. His eyes widened as he noticed something very off._ **_Oh my god... this isn't happening.. I DON'T LIKE THIS DREAM AT ALL! NOT ONE LITTLE BIT!_**

 _Well shit. Ok._

 _Petra dreamed of flashbacks from her past. The current one being the one when she... had a mother? Her golden eyes widened at a beautiful woman. She had long silver-blonde hair and shimmering golden eyes, just like herself. The woman leaned over, and rubbed Petra's red hair with a smile. **Aw, Soren. Did you let that silly friend of hers come over? You didn't warn me! I could've baked cookies!** The unruly-haired man beside the woman grinned. **Sorry Emma. I tend to forget things easier nowadays.** Emma laughed, and kissed his cheek **. Of course you do, you're Soren Hudson. The most forgetful old builder there is.** Petra stared at the scene, eyes wide and unmoving_ _ **. I... have a mother?** The though rang through her mind like a bullet._

 _Olivia was dreaming of a Mesa Biome, which looked pretty damn amazing. She looked around, grinning ear-from-ear as she saw redstone all around her. **Oh yeah.** She said with a grin. **I love this dream.**_

* * *

~ _ **meanwhile**_ ~

* * *

The redhead stared at the people with wide brown eyes.

He recognized them immediately.

"Petrunia, Lukas, Brandon, Daniel, you're all... alive? The note said you children were dead..." He muttered to himself, and turned away, putting on his endermen mask.

"Oh well, they need sleep. They look pretty cozy too..." Soren chuckled as his eyes floated over who he recognized as Daniel and Petrunia. The redhead girl smiled, and flung an arm around Jesse, hugging him like a giant teddy bear.

(Oh my god, the mental picture is killing me, legit! Legit! Legit! *explodes*

"Hmm. I wonder if they got together? I always knew they would eventually. Those two never spent a second apart." He said, although his voice was a bit warped by the mask, making his voice a bit... scratchier.

He then put on the stilts, and the rest of the costume.

"Alright, time to go out there."

Soren walked out of the room, not noticing that a pair of wide cyan eyes were watching him in surprise.

"Dad?" The cyan-eyed boy whispered after the architect left, staring after him.

His gaze swept over the group, and he then quickly stood up, sneaking away.

He peeked through the purple glass, quickly spotting Soren.

Why in the name of Notch was that crazy man dressed as an enderman!?

Lukas's eyes widened at what he saw next.

What Jesse would call a Haunting.

What Petra would call a Shit-ton.

What Aiden would call Danger-danger.

What Axel would call Awesome.

And this was went Olivia would've inserted her usual brightness by a remark similar to 'Let's save labeling groups of monsters for later.'

And Lukas suddenly knew what this guy was doing.

He was experimenting with Endermen.

Why though?

He could die so easily!

...Why?...

He asked himself, putting his hand to the purple glass, shoulders slumping.

* * *

 **Lol. I had to add the dreams in, sue me. I had to had some Jetra in, sue me. I had to add some sh** in, sue me.**

 **Aiden: Ughhh. Enough. Let's just-**

 **Oh, sorry kitty-kitty. REVIEWS!**

 **Rebekahtpe- Cool I guess? *goes over to Rebekahtpe and backs her back* I know. Rueben was awesome. Best pig there ever was. And I dunno the difference, what is the difference, Rebbie? I dunno the diff, so imma say Alligator because I like the word for no apparant reason and i'm totally stupid like that.**

 **Ariza Luca- Hue hue. I dare you to try and babysit a 7-year old me. *makes vortex portal and pulls out a girl with lightly-tanned skin, violet-greyish eyes, cute pigtails and mini dungarees, just like Female Jesse's* *the little girl giggled at you insanely, taking out a mini golden bat* Hide. Go. Kill! Wanna play? I just learned from Petra! She funny!**

 **Petra: Charmed.**

 ***grins* Glad you are. You're my favorite, ya know. Well, Ivor is second place :'3**

 **Aiden: AND THAT'S IT-**

 **No it's not, dimwit.**

 **Would you rather...**

 **Be short but very skilled in everything, but you can never go on carnival rides with certain heights needed,**

 **OR,**

 **Be tall but not so skilled in everything, but you can always go on carnival rides because you pass the height-test?**

 **Aiden &rapid: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES! *Dabs/Jazz Hands***

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~**_


	25. Chapter 25-Pillows and Brothers?

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! Back again with Story Within A Story!**

 **Aiden: With RapidSammi and Aiden!**

 **YIPPEE!**

 **Aiden: Nothing new, so let's get into this!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look ~_

 _~ Chapter 25: Pillows And Brothers~_

* * *

Petra stretchedout, and hugged onto something that warm. Probably her pillow again. She tends to hug her pillow when she have really good dreams.

"Ow! Petra, O-o-ow! Your nails!"

Wait what? Why was Jesse-

Oh yyyyyyyyyyeah.

She wasn't in her cave anymore. No, silly her.

 _I'm in the End to save the world from a world-devouring monster called the Witherstorm. Goody! And I was hoping it was all a freaking nightmare._ She thought sardonically.

Petra opened her golden eyes sluggishly.

The redhead immediately noticed three things:

1\. Jesse was blushing like mad.

2\. Everyone was smirking at her.

3\. What she thought was her pillow, was Jesse all along.

Yeah, embarrassing.

Her face turned several shades of red,"U-um... morning?" She tried to avoid the conversation that was begging to be spoken.

"Morning, _Petra._ Sleep well on Jesse's chest?" Aiden said with a smirk, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his palms, looking at her with that devious glint in those cat-green eyes of his.

Her face darkened, and she scooted away from Jesse, who was pink-faced. He found something in the ceiling so particularly interesting.

"Um, um, um... S-shut up!" She snapped, and leaped to her feet.

Everyone snickered.

"Aw come on, Petra. We're only teasing you." Axel said.

"I know." Petra said and left the room to search for her brother, who wasn't with them. _Where could he be?_

Aiden's cat-green eyes flickered onto Jesse, a teasing grin crawling onto his pale face,"Hey Juicy, Did'ya enjoy cuddling with Petra?"

The teen looked up at his friends,"Shut the effin hell up"

"Oooh, I'm so insulted!" Aiden put a hand over his heart, faking a sad look."I thought we were besties!"

Jesse's lips twitched in a smile at the boy's antics.

Olivia chuckled, watching as Jesse's face turned darker when Rueben oinked something,"Ruebs! Not again!"

"I guess Rueben agrees." Axel smirked, rubbing the pig's head, who was grinning at his owner smugly.

"...Why me...?" Jesse groaned and slumped down, pouting childishly as they all laughed."I hate you all."

"Aw, love ya too, Juicy." Aiden chortled, and tackled the boy, proceeding to tickle him.

Jesse let out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp and tried to struggle away, but Axel came over and held him down, with the help of Olivia.

Everyone was laughing along with Jesse, who was writhing and trying to escape the attack,"J-jerks!" He managed to get out.

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

 _"~Daniel~!" Brandon said in sing-song voice, his cat-green eyes gleaming with mischief as he hunted for his brother."~Come out come out wherever you are~"_

 _He heard a sneeze, and then a thump of something landing on the ground behind him._

 _Brandon turned to see Petrunia pinning Daniel down,"Got him, Brandon!" She chirped._

 _"Good job, Petrunia." Brandon said with a smirk._

 _"...I hate you both..."_

 _"Love you too, Lil' bro/Reeces!" The redhead and the dark-haired boy replied in creepy unison. Brandon then proceeded to tickle Daniel, smirking as he laughed, struggling in Petrunia's vice-strong grip. Damn that girl was strong for a 7-year old._

 _"S-s-s-stop!" Dan finally managed, a laugh escaping his lips a second later,"M-m-mercy! M-mercy!"_

 _"Nope. Say it, Danny! Say it!" The girl said, giggling as he hopelessly struggled. His arms were locked to his side, and his legs were rendered useless, due to Petrunia sitting on his legs. Although it stretched her small body out a bit, she didn't seem to mind all that much._

 _"Alright, alright!" Daniel gasped,"F-five fluffy Ocelots!"_

 _Brandon stopped tickling Danny and the golden-eyed girl released him, both smirking as the boy tried to relax, although he kept his eyes on them like hawk._

 _"You two are unbelievable." Daniel muttered after a long silence that contained a lot of glaring from him at his best friend and his older brother._

 _Petrunia wrapped her arm around him with a smile,"But you know you love Ocelots."_

 _"No I-"_

 _He smiled sheepishly at the deadpan looks they gave him._

 _"Okay... Maybe I do... A bit."_

 _"Mhmm." Brandon hummed,"Are you sure your not obsessed?"_

 _"HEY!" The mocha-haired boy yelled, causing the girl and the 8 year old to laugh at Daniel, who pouted, smiling faintly at them._

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"Who the hell is Daniel?" Aiden muttered to himself, clutching his head as he slumped into a chair. Petra and Lukas were still nowhere to be seen.

Axel and Olivia shared surprised looks, then gazed at Jesse, who stared at Aiden with a gaze full of emotions as realization hit him hard.

"Obviously he's Brandon's little brother, but who is Brandon?" He asked himself.

"You are."

Aiden's head snapped to Jesse,"Wh-" His hand snapped to his head, letting out a whimper as another memory forced it's way into his head.

* * *

~ _**Flashback: Brandon's Pov**_ ~

 _I opened one eye as I smelt something funny shift into the room._

 _I saw a little girl and a man grabbing Daniel, who was fighting, but he had a rag to his mouth and nose. I couldn't move my limbs, they were as heavy as stone! I watched in horror as my brother's struggling faded._

 _But before I could even react properly, I had the same treatment done to me._

 _I hold my breath, hoping that might work._

 _"Don't fight against me, child." A scratchy voice hissed into my ear,"Your brother isn't dead. He's fine. Nobody will hurt him."_

 _I didn't trust him, so I screamed into the rag, but it only made a nasty smell and taste float into my mouth. I gagged, but continued to scream. I realized... they were muffled._

 _I began trying to kick him away, but I knew it wasn't going to work._

 _I relaxed into the couch as black fuzzed around the corners of my eyes._

 _I got a good look at that man who had hurt my brother._

 _The man stared at me with an apologetic look,"Sorry kid, but it's revenge. Nothing personal."_

 _Before I could ask him what he meant by that, complete blackness pooled my vision, and I felt like I was falling... into an endless pit of nothing._

 _"DANIEL!"_

 _I remembered the face of my little brother._

 _His toothy smile, his bright violet-blue eyes, his laughter._

 _I'll never hear it ever again. I'll never be able to see his face ever again._

 _I'll never see my brother ever again..._

 _"Daniel... I love you, brother."_

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

"Shit, oh shit. Aiden, are you ok? Aiden!"

Aiden looked up at whoever spoke, noticing that Jesse was hovering over him with wide vlue eyes,

"Jesse y-you're-"

"Daniel." Jesse finished, his eyes softening.

"M-my little brother."

* * *

 **Gosh. You people don't know how LONG I wanted to WRITE that!**

 **Aiden: Be nice to the readers.**

 **Sorry readers. I'm frustrated with homework. :*(**

 **Aiden: Eighth grade is hard for Rapid.**

 **Yeah. Anyway...**

 **Guys, before I move onto Reviews, I need anyone and everyone who can and reads my story to do the vote on my profile! Please guys, it's super important and might change the story. (In my opinion, Jetra is the cutest ship ever, so I can totally do something adorable)**

 **Reviews!**

 **NoIt'sBecky- ... No comment.**

 **Rebekahtpe- Whoa! Calm down! Thank you, I'm glad I'm one of your favorite authors, that's so sweet :'3. Whats a battle of the Books? Oh... In that case, I like alligators. Alligators Alligators ALLIGATORS! *screams to the top of my lungs* *reads rest of comment and grins* Cool. I'm shorter than my class. But it gives a huge advantage! WOOHOO FOR BEING SHORT!**

 **Ariza Luca- Tank you! Tank you! Cliffhangers are my thing, XD. Well, maybe. It depends with me. XD Yap... Aiden will the fourth-wall breaking in this story XD.**

 **Guest1021: Yeah! Totally annoying! Once, I was backing away from my friends when they were embarrassing me, and I bumped smack onto the wall! Then I tried to feel for the knob, and then Alexandra told me it was a wall and not a door. So many embarrassing stories :'3**

 **Crispy:*yells* GUESS WHO'S BACK!? That's right, RapidSammi's awesome brother, Crispy Rose IS BACK ON MCSM: STORY WITHIN A STORY!**

 **NO! *screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **Aiden: *wincing as Rapid screams* Um.. I should cut it here. Bye everyone! *does chibi-face as waves***

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_


	26. Chapter 26-The Truth Revealed?

**Hey guys and girls! Welcome back to Story Within A Story and I am RapidSammi!**

 **Aiden: I am Aiden!**

 **Crispy: And I am Crispy!**

 **We three bring you chapter 26!**

 **Aiden: You know though...**

 **Crispy &Rapid: NO!**

 **Aiden: Fine! *he pouts***

 **By the way, Jesse will go by Daniel and by Jesse, so I really hope you don't get confused. AND JETRA WINS WITH 4 AGAINST 1! Sorry whoever didn't want Jetra. I hope you can maybe try to ignore it and continue reading my story, maybe? Guys, please note this: When you look up RapidSammi, be ready to see some ships. I ship a lot of people. Anyway, I'll be adding (Jesse, Petra) after I post the chapter :) Thank you guys for voting. I know I got too impatient to give it more time to see if more people would vote. I'm rambling. Shut up RapidSammi. Okay fine, be that way. I am. Okay. Shut up RapidSammi. Okay.  
**

 ***cricket noises, it appears Aiden and Crispy had exited the room awhile ago***

 **Um... right. Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 26: The Truth Revealed? ~_

* * *

"D-damn." Aiden breathed out. Jesse had just explained what happened to him on that day they were separated for Eleven. Flipping. Years.

"Yeah..." Jesse/Daniel murmured, running a hand through his ruffled hair, which made a few long blades fall over his eyes. He always did this when he was stressed, or relieved or happy or- really, Jesse just did this frequently.

His vlue eyes snapped wide open as he suddenly realized something was missing.

Or rather, two certain siblings.

"Where's Petra and Lukas?!"

Just as Daniel asked that, a door snapped open, and Lukas skidded in, panting wildly, his forehead was beaded with sweat which made his blonde hair stick to his head. His cyan eyes were wide and his face was a few shades paler.

"G-guys! Petra! Enderman! Help!" Lukas said in-between gasps, but Jesse had already drawn his sword and was already through the door.

Lukas groaned, and jogged after him, with everyone else following.

"I hope Petra's okay!" Olivia fretted as they ran.

Aiden and Axel exchanged worried looks.

* * *

The redhead briefly looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes widening as she noticed the Enderman was catching up to her. _Damn this shit!_ Petra thought, and forced her tired legs to move faster. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, even though she was fueled on by adrenaline. Eventually her body would tire out. She couldn't run forever, she wasn't invincible.

Where was she running?

In the End. You see, she would've been running for the building, but this Enderman had been blocking her way. And strange enough, it wasn't teleporting in front of her, it was chasing after her.

... It was still incredibly creepy, though.

She gasped when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head.

Petra stumbled down onto her hands and knees, wincing as pain shot through her body like bullets. She tried to leap up to run, but her limbs failed her.

She slumped against the ground, black fuzzing around the corner of her golden eyes. _Am I going to die?_

"NO!" Jesse screamed as he watched the Enderman hit Petra.

His vlue eyes hardened, and he sprang forward, tackling the incredibly tall mob and slamming it's back against the ground.

And, with that, the mask slipped off, appearing to be a rather messy-looking man with unruly ginger hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

The brunette stared at the man in shock, and as did the man. None of them spoke, until-

"...Daniel?"

"...Mr. Flynn?"

* * *

~ _ **Later**_ ~

* * *

Soren/Mr. Flynn looked around at the teenagers before him. Lukas and Petra, who had awakened, were sitting beside him. The other three sat on the opposite couch.

"So... let me get this right, you said when Amy had Petra and Lukas, you moved away with her and changed your name?" Daniel asked, sharing a look with his brother.

"Yes." Soren said, rather sadly.

"What about our parents? Amy and Jack? What about Uncle Gab?" Aiden cut in before Daniel could speak.

The architect sighed,"'Uncle Gab' is Gabriel the warrior." He paused, looking at them,"Why do you call him your uncle, anyway?"

The two brothers once again exchanged looks, only this time they were grinning. They looked at Soren,"Long story." The boys said in unison.

"O-kay." Soren said with a mild shrug.

"Please, tell us what the hell happened that night." Petra said, crossing her arms. She muttered in a whisper,"I was actually comfortable leaning against Danny..."

Soren looked at Aiden, who pointed to Jesse, then to Petra and made a heart with his hands. All of that was done silently so the aforementioned two didn't hear him.

The man grinned, and shook his head,"Alright."

His expression grew somber."Well... Gabriel, Ellie and Magnus came to my house and told me you kids were kidnapped by someone who hated us. Someone who wanted revenge on us. After that... I just gave up on life."

His brown eyes seemed to grow misty, and he hugged Petra and Lukas tightly, unable to speak.

"Wait a minute!" Daniel yelped, vlue eyes wide,"Are you saying Ellegaard-"

"-And Magnus-" Aiden

"ARE OUR PARENTS!?" The two brothers yelled, vlue and green eyes wide as they looked at each other in shock and surprise. Their voices were almost on hysteric level.

"Yes." Said the ginger-haired man simply.

"I... I have a headache." Daniel said, his voice shaking as he sprang up and ran off.

Aiden silently stood and walked away towards the kitchen.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the room after the two Noel brothers left.

"Um... I-I'm gonna go get Danny." Petra muttered, and stood, ambling after the mocha-haired boy.

"Notch..." Lukas breathed out."So many years of not knowing who our parents were..."

Axel and Olivia shared looks as the father hugged the son, who didn't even protest. They left without a word, wanting to give their friends time to sort out their personal lives.

* * *

Daniel was hunched into a corner in a small and dark room which he assumed was a library. His violet-blue eyes were staring lifelessly at the carpeted ground. A light pooled over him, but he ignored it, assuming it was nothing. The teen's tensed muscles relaxed as he suddenly felt a warm hand grab his own.

He looked up, seeing Petra sitting beside him, golden eyes staring at him,"Jesse, Don't worry-"

"Don't worry?" He asked,"Don't worry? How am I not supposed to worry? There's a damn Wither on the loose, I figured out I had Wither sickness, I figure out about you, about Lukas, about Brandon, and now about _MY PARENTS BEING APART OF THE ORDER!_ "

She flinched away at his tone and looked down. The brunette immediately felt guilty for yelling and sighed, opening his mouth to apologize, but she beat him to it.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that, but there's one thing I know:" She looked up at him,"Jesse Noel _never_ gives up."

Daniel said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, which she silently returned. It was much like the hug years ago when he found out that Petra was moving. He had rested his chin on her head, his arms were wrapped around her middle. Petra's arms were wrapped around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. She winced when she felt him shudder, realizing he had began to do what boys rarely did: Cry...

She pulled away from the warm hug to run a hand through his hair, crouching as if she were about to stand up.

He looked at her, his voice not wanting to work. The shadows in the room seemed to have taken him over, a certain darkness danced in his eyes that looked slightly pink if you looked hard enough.

Petra retracted her hand when she saw the sad look he had given her. She leaned forward, her lips making contact with the skin on his cheek. Both of their faces turning dark red. The redhead stood up and walked away silently and quickly, muttering to herself angrily, seeming to say something along the lines of,'Stupid, Petra, Stupid!'

Daniel stared after her, a strange feeling erupting in his stomach as if someone had put a bunch of butterflies in him. He shook his head, the warmth from the contact she had made was still there, tingling and screaming it's presence.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

 **Ugh. I feel like this was badly written... Sorry guys.**

 **Aiden: Reviews.**

 **Yeah...**

 ***coughs awkwardly* Um.. Reviews please, Crispy?**

 **:Crispy: ... *puts reviews up***

 **Ariza Luca- :3 *coughs awkwardly again and gives her a minecraft wolf, and a bone* Have fun with that.**

 **Rebekahtpe- Ooh okay! Sounds interesting. I know, but in my grade, everything is just easier for shorter people. Athletics is a pain, even if it is easy *sigh* Oh and for that RQLC, I pick chocolate chip cookies! FOREVER! What does RQLC mean anyway?**

 **...**

 **Um, reviews are done so lets just-**

 ***All three*: Toodles...?**

* * *

 _ **~TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**_


	27. Chapter 27-Will He Survive?

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to STORYYYYYY WITHIN A STORYYYYYY and I am RapidSammi!-**

 **Aiden: I am Aiden, the cuddliest Ocelot ever-**

 **Crispy: And I am Crispy Rose!**

 ***Stampycat randomly shows up* Hello!**

 **Hey Stamps! Oh wait please don't tell me-**

 **Stampy: Yup! I'm joining the A/N's now!**

 **Ugh... Now I'm trapped in a house with three annoying boys... Help me! Oh and by the way, WARNING THIS CHAPTER USES THE F WORD! And a bit more language is used than usual. Sorry if it offends anyone, it's meant to be funny, not hurtful. :)**

 **All three boys: ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 27: Will He Survive?~_

* * *

"Ahh!" Olivia screamed as she tripped over uneven ground, falling on her stomach rather painfully. She looked up to see an Enderman peering down at her curiously. She trembled under it's purple gaze, her onyx eyes wide as she jumped up, but that seemed to anger it. Pain swept through her limbs as it hit her, sending her falling on her back. She winced, closing her eyes as she waited for another blow from the mob, but instead she felt strong arms scoop her up and run away. The Enderman screeched from behind them.

She opened her eyes, seeing Axel was the one to have saved her.

He put his amber gaze onto her."Olivia, please don't try anything like that again."

"No promises." She croaked out, her head lolling to the side as she fainted.

"Crap!" He hissed, and quickened his pace."I have to get her to safety!"

* * *

~ _**With the Others**_ ~

* * *

Lukas looked up, just as Petra came out of a dark room, her cheeks a dusty pink. She sat down on the couch beside Soren, who grinned at her.

His cyan eyes twinkled in mischief as he suddenly realized."Hey sis, did'ya finally kiss him yet?"

She shot him a dark golden glare, but the blush on her face intensified times ten."Screw you!"

The blonde burst into laughter, falling onto the ground,"Come on, sis! You two are perfect!"

"S-shut up!" Petra hissed, glaring at her father as he began to laugh as well."Not you too!"

"Well, you two _are_ awfully close..." The man said with a twitch of his lips.

"YOU BOTH ARE JUST-" The redhead was cut off by Lukas and Soren.

"Assholes?" (Lukas)

"Jerks?" (Soren)

"Douche-bags?" (Lukas)

"Idiots?" (Soren)

She huffed and crossed her arms."How about all of the above?"

They simply grinned at her sardonic question.

Aiden came out of nowhere, patronizingly patting her head,"Like Lukas said, you two are per-" Petra swung her leg under the Ocelot's feet making him trip and land flat on his face."Ow..." He grunted.

Soren chuckled sharing a look with the cyan-eyed boy, who simply shrugged."What can I say? She's a fighter nowadays."

Axel burst through the door, making everyone in the room jump a foot in the air.

"G-Oh crap."

"What?" Soren said, and turned his head slowy, his brown eyes widening when he saw an Enderman. He snapped his head around to glare at the big-guy, who held Olivia in his arms."Alright... Someone get-"

"Hey guys!" Daniel chirped as he came out of the dark library, but he tripped over an Enderman that looked... smaller than the rest. The boy sprang to his feet and looked at his friends with a 'WTF' look.

"Don't ask, let's just go." Petra quietly hissed."Daddy, lead the way."

Soren seemed to beam when she called him that even after eleven whole years.

* * *

~ ** _Commerical! Annoying Commerical! (Hopefully Comical! ;3)_** ~

* * *

A group of people were sitting in the living room of a fancy building, watching TV. The redhead was flicking through the channels aimlessly as if she were bored.

A teen with violet-blue eyes bounced in with a bag of Doritos."I got the last pack!" He yells excitedly, jumping up and down.

Four heads simultaneously whipped around to look at him with wide eyes.

The boy nervously smiles."Um... n-"

"MINE!" The redhead yells, and tackles the boy down.

"NO!" He whined as it was knocked out of his hands and high into the air.

A blonde boy sped over and sprang into the air to catch it, but conked heads with a cat-eyed boy. They both fell in a heap on the ground.

The big-guy tries to snatch it as it fell, but the violet-eyed boy pushed him away."MY DORITOS!"

"NO, MINE!" The redhead hissed, hugging the bag which she had somehow gotten."Ha-"

"NO!" All four boys yelled, and lunged for the girl.

A tan hand reached out and grabbed the redhead's arm, yanking her up the stairs.

The boys, of course, followed them.

~ _**Later on**_ ~

The redhead tauntingly waved a Dorito in front of the boys faces with a smug smirk."Boys, whoever cleans the bathroom and gets back here first will receive this dorito!" A tanned girl said in a sing-song voice.

The violet-eyed boy zipped away, with the other three boys speeding after him, tripping over anything and everything in their way.

The redhead laughed, and looked at the tanned girl,"Worked like a charm."

"Who doesn't like Doritos?" The other girl laughed.

The two grabbed a couple of Doritos from the bag, and grinned as they ate them.

"THAT DORITO IS MINE!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I'M GETTING THERE FIRST!"

"NOOOO!" The other three boys yelled in dismay as the violet-eyed boy got to the girls first, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy,"I did it, I did it!"

The redhead smirked, and gave him the dorito, patting his head."Good boy."

The blonde, the big-guy, and the cat-eyed boy watched with trembling lips as he ate it with a grin.

The tanned girl took the bag from the other girl, who grabbed it back.

"Can I-"

"No."

They frowned, and began a game of tug-a-war as the boys watched.

"MINE!" The redhead hissed.

"NO, IT'S MINE!" The tanned girl hissed back.

They both growled, and so a cat-fight began. The doritos laying forgotten on the ground.

The four boys looked at each other, and nodded. The blonde grabbed the bag and shared it with the other boys.

And so there it was:

The two girls were in a cat-fight, while the boys watched and ate the doritos with smirks.

The screen faded to black.

* * *

~ _**End of Commercial! Annoying Commercial! (Hopefully Comical! ;3)**_ ~

* * *

"I have some bad news..." Soren said lightly.

"What?" Daniel asked in a tired voice, coughing into his elbow.

"I... haven't actually built the Formidi Bomb yet." He smiled rather nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dan and Petra groaned.

"Well you two seem like people who appreciates cool stuff that's cool for no reason." The man huffed as he went ahead.

The two exchanged confused looks, before the brunette gave him a weird look."Um, thanks?"

Soren turned his ginger head to Daniel, pointing to the inside of the archway."Go ahead and throw that lever-" He blinked, as if just then realizing something."You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks." The brunette muttered sarcastically. He gazed at the redhead, who shrugged with a mild grin."Well, you kinda do!" Said Petra.

"Right." He laughed, but coughed afterward. Daniel winced as he went for the lever, switching it with a simple flick of his wrist.

She sighed and trailed after him.

"Daniel, how much longer can you keep the secret from everyone else?" Petra asked as she brutally stabbed a zombie."I mean, it's really getting obvious."

The boy looked at her, a shiver running down her spine as she realized his eyes had gotten pinker to where they were magenta. The color of the Wither-storm."I know..."

He turned away and got out his stone sword that he had created what felt like a million years ago, killing a spider immediately as the blade went straight through it's head.

She stood like a statue, her golden eyes examining her best friend. He was much, much paler than he should've been, the light in the room making him seem paler than a sheet of paper. His now magenta eyes were dull and weak, as if it hurt to even breathe. He had dark and very obvious bags under his eyes, and every time he coughed, it seemed he only got weaker and weaker. Wearier and wearier. Slower and slower.

Petra bit the inside of her cheek. How did nobody see it? It was obvious.

Or was it? He always acted like nothing was wrong. He slapped on a smile and led his friends safely through the hell they've been living in. He forced himself through the pain. He was risking his life.

As she had stated before, Jesse/Daniel Noel _NEVER_ gives up.

She blinked at his back when he turned away to fight off a skeleton. It was then, with dawning horror, the redhead noticed the purple had spread from his shoulder all the way down to his elbow. It was getting worse, that much was obvious.

A sickening twist in her stomach made her realize something she hoped never happened. He may not survive through this...

Petra turned away, the shadows splaying across her face as a hot tear forced rolled down her cheek, sliding off her chin and splashing onto the ground.

She remembered his last words to her eleven years ago.

 _"I'll always be by your side, Petrunia, whether I'm dead or alive. You know why? Because I love you. You're my best friend."_

She fingered the golden pin, a lump placing itself into her throat.

 _I love you too..._

* * *

 **Damn.**

 **Aiden: Are you going to complain again?**

 **Yes. I feel like I'm doing horribly. Horribly! :(**

 **Stampy: ... Um.**

 **Crispy: Reviews.**

 **Rebekahtpe- That's a long long long review... *Rapid reads over it* Yup, more Jetra in this chapter. Thanks for the definition, I thought it was something like Rebekahtpe Questions Le Chapter, XD. Well, Athletics is easy for me because I'm very athletic :3. And yikes, that's a lot of walking. What's adorable? Jetra? Because if so, I totally agree! JET-RA! JET-RA! JET-RA! By the way, how do You pronounce it? I say it like's spelled. :3 TBH, I choose the basement. Then, my annoying brother *cough* Crispy *cough* won't wake me up at 2:00am every freaking morning for no reason other than to make me mad! *Glares at Crispy, who smirks and waves* Heights? I'm afraid of mimes and clowns. UGH THEY ARE SO CREEPY! *intense shudder***

 **Ariza Luca- Thank you, Ritzy. :3 Even though I'm late on answering to the upper part, yay :DDD**

 **Aiden: Damn, over 3,000 views?**

 **I know, right!? I'm so happy! *hugs all three boys, amazingly***

 **Crispy: CANT... BREATHE!**

 **Stampy: *blows raspberry***

 ***Crispy scowls at Stampy, who yelps and wiggles out of the hug, and scurries away***

 **Aiden: Well, that was random.**

 **Indeed... This A/N is getting way too long but before we goo...**

 **Would you rather...**

 **Speak any language fluently,**

 _ **OR**_

 **Be able to speak to animals?**

 **Lol, Animals for me. Although I'd like to speak Spanish and french... I like animals more :'3**

 **...**

 **LIKE RUEBEN!**

 **Aiden: QUICK, CRISPY! SIGN US OFF!**

 **Crispy: ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER 27 AND WE GOTTA GO, SO TOODLES!**

 ***the camera fades to black***

* * *

 ** _~TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPCHAP!~_**


	28. Chapter 28-Formidi Bomb Time

**Hey everyone and welcome to Story-Within-A-Story and I am RapidSammi. I honestly have nothing to say other than...**

 **Please vote for the poll on my profile, it's for the next story and it's kind of important. It's a little surprise for Christmas, so please place your votes so I can get started on it so it's not late.**

 **By the way...**

 **I'll stop this story when I get to 50 chapters, but I will make a sequel. I just wanted to let you guys know so you wouldn't be confused if I just quit this story completely. No, Story Within A Story will never truly die until I say it does.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 28: Formidi-Bomb Time. ~_

* * *

"Hold onto your socks," Soren suddenly said."Because they're about to be blown off!"

Petra turned around, yelling in surprise when she saw six iron golems puff into life."Go to work, boys." The ginger-haired man said, and they did just that, trudging towards the mobs that endangered the group.

Rueben squealed and jumped away from a zombie as it got close to him. Fortunately, a golem nearby raised its long arm, and swiped at the zombie, knocking it against the wall brutally. If it were a human... Well, let's just say they would be in some very intense pain.

And that was only one example. A couple of golems were cornering a skeleton, one swatted away a spider, and another simply used a zombie as if it were a baseball bat, smacking down several of the mobs with it.

Oh and did I forget to mention one was stomping around and jumping on any mob that it could find? Yeah, I guess I did.

Over by the portal, the gang watched with wide eyes. Hell, even _Petra_ flinched slightly at the mobs brutal defeats.

Daniel gulped nervously, his magenta eyes almost wider than saucers."Ah, when they're done with the mobs, t-they won't come after us... right?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Replied Soren.

"But-"

"Shhh!"

"Flynn-!"

"Shush!"

"Wait-!"

"Ah!"

Petra snorted and patted the brunette's back as he gave up with a huff, crossing his arms."You know, your dad hasn't changed much over the years."

The redhead smirked, rubbing his ruffled mocha-hair. Of course, he purred lightly at this."Says the boy who still likes to be petted."

"...Touche." He laughed as she stopped petting him. The girl simply grinned.

Aiden smirked, crossing his arms."You two done with your lovers quarrel?"

Petra and Daniel blushed several shades of red."SHUT UP, AIDEN!"

"Denying the truth doesn't change the facts." Olivia said, grinning when her two flustered friends shot glares at her."LIVIA!" She barked out a laugh."Well, it's true!"

"...Just, shut up." The brunette snapped, having nothing else to say.

Soren, who had been watching the banter, snorted."Alright, while you children were bickering, I managed to collect everything, including the Super TNT and the gunpowder."

"Oh." Petra muttered flashing a glare at her blonde brother when he opened his mouth to tease them. At her look, he immediately clamped his jaws closed with a rather weak grin that said 'Nope, totally wasn't gonna do anything!'.

* * *

~ ** _Magnus & Ellegaard_**~

* * *

The brown-haired woman lunged forward, gritting her teeth as a spider's barbed legs scratched her arms when it leaped onto her, and back off before she could attack it.

Magnus, who was struggling with a skeleton, paused to watch in amusement as she tripped over air, falling onto a couple of fallen mobs and making them puff into smoke. Ellegaard groaned as she landed on the ground harshly, sitting up and rubbing her back."I honestly feel like cussing right now..."

He gave a roguish grin, and winked."You're more then free to, sweetheart."

She shot him a glare, although her cheeks turned pink."Stop with the nicknames, you barbarian."

"Ouch, that hurt." The griefer said, playfully putting a hand to his heart. Albeit reluctantly, Ellegaard found herself snickering at his antics, which made the grey-eyed man smirk.

Magnus then frowned, and looked away."Look Ellegaard, I-i'm sorry for the past. I wasn't responsible enough. I was stupid to think everything was safe and sound."

The engineer stared at him for a long moment, before pulling him into a gentle hug."It's not your fault, Maggie. We didn't know someone was after revenge, how could we know?"

He wrapped his arms around her with a sigh."I.. I know. I just... I still feel l-" Ellegaard kissed his cheek, ending the hug."Hush. Let's worry on fighting the mobs, hmm?"

Magnus blinked at her, and then smiled."Of course, Ellie."

But just as he said that, a wall opened up from the building and a line of minecarts flew out.

Daniel, who was at the front, flew out with a scream, landing painfully at the two adults feet. They shared a look, helping the brunette up.

"Ow, damn that hurt." The boy moaned, rubbing his ribs."And just where the Wither grabbed me. Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Well Danny, you've grown a mouth." Ellegaard muttered, half to herself.

"Yeah mom, I know." He retorted, which made her huff at his reply. She then did a double-take when she noticed what he called her."Wait, wha-"

"I know you and Magnus are my parents. Mr. Flynn already explained it to me and Brandon." Daniel explained with a cheesy grin at his parents. And I know I've said this about a hundred times already, but... yeah, I have to. His parents who had been out of his life for eleven whole years. His parents who he had missed.

Dan squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug by them.

Magnus smirked, although it was obvious by his glossy eyes he was very happy."Glad to have you back, champ." He ruffled the teenager's hair, causing him to whine in annoyance."Stooooop it!"

"You still don't like that, do ya, champ?" The man snickered.

Daniel stuck his tongue out childishly at that.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

The brunette looked over at Petra as she said this, approaching him with a cheshire grin."Reeces, so childish."

He crossed his arms over his chest with a playful frown."Says the girl who actually kissed a frog."

Her face turned a rosy pink, an she smacked him upside the head."That was one time!" The redhead yelped in embarrassment. Petra went wide-eyed as she, too, were engulfed in a hug by the two Order of the Stone members.

"Hey carrot-head." The griefer said with a grin.

Petra huffed at the nickname."Ugh, first Danny, now you, Nags."

"Wait Daniel gave you a nickname?" Ellegaard asked, raising her dark eyebrow with a brief look at her son, who only smiled in response.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, _princess,_ " Daniel said, drawing out the nickname purposely. He suppressed a smirk as her face turned dark red when the two adults gave her amused glances."Don't you know how to keep yourself from getting embarrassed?"

"Says the boy who is a dork and actually backed into the tree, hit his head on the tree while blushing a shade as dark as redstone." She countered, crossing her arms with a grin as he faltered.

"...Touche."

Soren interrupted before they could continue their rather friendly banter."Are you guys done? If so, kindly turn around, please."

They blinked, and complied.

To their horror, the Witherstorm was standing - er, _floating_ there, its many tentacles swishing around in the air, its three heads lashing about with the purple lights flashing over anything and everything it could find to consume. It had definitely grown in size. To about 10x what it was before and you'll get the answer to that math problem. I know, I know, you don't want math problems on a weekend. I know. Aiden... seriously, STOP TOGGLING THE PARAGRAPHS!

The group all exchanged looks, before Daniel coughed awkwardly when Axel spoke."I feel like that thing got bigger..."

"It did." Olivia deadpanned, looking at the big-guy, who simply looked at her for a brief moment, before looking at the creature again.

Magnus looked at Soren, as did Ellegaard. They said no words because they weren't needed. They sadly smiled to each other as they recalled their past together.

Everyone's eyes landed on the brunette, who looked over the group with careful magenta eyes.

He then looked at the storm, his face set in determination.

"It's Formidi-bomb time."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully it suffices because I am really not in a good mood today. My supposedly 'best friend' Vanessa sabotaged me and told something to the school barbie-dolls (aka the mean popular girls) Lisa, Roxxy and Brooklyn. Now rumors are spread at my school that I don't think is appropiate, even if this is a T-rated story.**_

 _ **Aiden and the others aren't here because I really don't feel up to writing much more today. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been talking to Mark about this situation. It started Wednesday and now the stress of it has taken it's toll on me. I'm really upset so I'm sorry if it dampens the mood of my story. And I'm sorry for being a big baby and whining about something like this when it happens to other people too. I know it does, I just... it's my first time experiencing betrayal and I don't like it...**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of my soap-opera... Reviews.**_

 _ **Rebekahtpe- Yes, yes you did. The 50th comment x3 I hope not, otherwise I would feel stupid... Oh well. What would you do if it came 10 feet closer than it should be? (10 feet away from you) Freaking out? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I agree, maybe I can warn spiders before my mom suffocates them with bug spray, along with me. O_o XD. CHOCOLATE CAKE! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**_

 _ **Ariza Luca- Wow! Okay, good luck with finding a job during/after college in a few years! :D!**_

 _ **Tooodles, my friends!**_

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, MAH FRIENDS! ~**_


	29. Chapter 29-Stand Against The Storm

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Story-Within-A-Story and I am RapidSammi! As you can see, I am in a much better mood. I'll show you why.**

 ***Sounds of typing are heard***

 _ **Rebekahtpe: "Dang. What rumors? Most rumors/insults are taken to be compliments when you tell them to me**_ _ **ie**_ _ **"Freak."-Person**_ _ **"Aww! Thanks! What was your first clue?"-Me.**_ _ **Like, good freaking out. Like, Ariza Luca freaking out when she got 9,000 (Was it 9000 or 900,000?) views on Hybrid.**_ _ **I'd probably run, back up, hide behind someone else, or leave.**_ _ **RQLC: Have you seen Moana?**_ _ **I have! I LOVED IT! It activated the feels for me SO many times!**_ _ **Of course, I'm a sucker for family/bittersweet/etc. movie moments"**_

 **AND *More typing sounds***

 _ **Ariza Luca: "No this is fantastic!** **And gimme a minute (leaves the room. Sounds of punching, hitting, kicking, and what suspiciously sounds like a baseball bat are heard. Comes back with lots of lovely new bruises and cuts) They should not be bothering you any more.** **Yeah.** **Don't fuck with my friends or you'll regret it more than the size of the Witherstorm, and that's pretty damn big.** **Karma can be a bitch (smiles innocently)"**_

 **Thank you, both of you. When I saw your reviews my spirits lifted quite considerably. I'm pretty sure I would've quit this story if it wasn't for you two. So since I'm so happy, I'm gonna answer reviews rn.**

 **Rebekahtpe- Lmao. Ah, mental images of their face when you reply with that! XD. Okay, I don't get why but ok x3. Yeah, she did freak out, and I think she deserves more than 900,000 views. Same here, Ugh, clowns and mimes are too scary to bear. Lol, do ads count? And me too, me too Rebbie. I cried at The Croods. :'Y**

 **Ariza Luca- *stares at her in shock* Ritzy... You keep on surprising me like hell... damn it, I just freaked myself out with my over-imaginative mind! DX Aw, thanks Ritzy, and yeah, it is pretty damn big. That innocent smile though... Your like: I'm not gonna hurt anyone O:3 *ten seconds later there is Brooklyn, Lisa, Vanessa and Roxxy are lying on the ground knocked out. You are holding a bat in your hands. You drop it with another innocent smile* You: I didn't do that. You saw nothing.**

 **Lol. You guys and girls are my life. I don't know what I would've done without you peeps. Thanks for reading my story and supporting me non-stop! (Wow this A/N is so looooong but whatever!) Omigod! 29 chapters! I began with 1... not too long ago, and I'm HERE?! I... I don't know what to say, other than...  
**

 **Everyone+Rapid: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~  
_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~  
_

 _~ Episode 3: Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 29: Stand Against The Storm ~_

* * *

"It means whoever is doing this..." Soren was saying."Will be in great danger." He cleared his throat awkwardly."And I was hoping, well, perhaps... we could just draw straws?"

Everyone looked at Magnus and Ellegaard, who flinched under their gazes.

"Don't look at me." Said the griefer.

"I... I think I tweaked an ankle earlier, so..." The engineer trailed off nervously looking away.

An awkward moment of silence fell over the group as they each wondered different things.

"I never wanted to be a hero."

Several eyes flitted onto Daniel, who was looking at his converses with a pained look on his deathly pallid face. He looked up, his magenta eyes sending shivers down their spines. Soren chuckled nervously."That's not how it-"

"I never wanted to be a hero," He repeated himself a bit louder, interrupting the architect."But I'm willing to do the heroic thing."

Soren looked tempted to talk him out of it, but instead, he gave him the material."Be safe, child."

Aiden stormed forward to stand beside the brunette, glaring at his parents with angry green eyes."Mom! Dad! How fucking could you?!" He hissed in obvious fury. Petra put her hand on Daniel's shoulder as he fell into a coughing fit all of a sudden. Her golden eyes narrowed on the Order of the Stone members."You _three_ should be ashamed of yourselves." She said, disgust lacing her words, but worry was overpowering her.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder, turning around to fully face him, not noticing as the three adults shamefully looked down."Danny, you don't have to do this."

The boy simply stared at her, saying in a rough voice."Actually, I do have to."

Before she could argue any more, Magnus stepped forward, making the group look at him."Take my armor, please, son." The man's grey eyes were swimming with regret.

Daniel bit his lip."I... I can't."

"Please." Magnus begged the teenage boy.

Aiden gripped his shoulders, whispering to him."Please brother... I don't want to lose you again." The Ocelot's voice seemed to crack when he said this, obvious sorrow showing in his green eyes."Never again, please."

He bit his lip, reluctantly accepting his father's armor.

"Thank you son. What you're doing means-" Suddenly, a loud roar drowned out what the stormy-eyed man would've said. Several heads whipped around to look at the Witherstorm, which was definitely closer now.

"Let's get this done."

theryone murmured in agreement with Daniel as he managed to say this without coughing five or six times.

* * *

They were now running at the Witherstorm.

Daniel was wearing his father's armor, as his father was wearing...

A green dress shirt with slate-grey pants and a red bow tie. He smirked at the weird looks he got.

Ellegaard huffed as they ran."I really didn't see you as a bow-tie wearing man."

"Why? Do I surprise you, honey?" He purred.

Her face turned red, and she growled at him."You know, I wish I had that metal bat of Ivor's with me right about now."

"What would you do? Talk to it?" He teased.

The engineer scowled at him."What would _you_ do? Kiss it like the horny cretin you are?"

He laughed, although he looked out of breath."Ouch, that hurt, Ellie!"

Lukas, who looked highly amused, cut in between them, his breaths coming in short bursts."Come on Mr. Noel and Mrs. Noel. No time for your love quarrels right now."

Ellegaard snorted, but complied with the blonde-haired teen.

Most of the group separated from the brunette, but the redhead stayed.

He noticed Petra was still there, and turned around to look at her. Before he was fully turned, he found himself engulfed in a tight hug.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Are you sure about this?"

He broke the hug, and stared at her. The boy looked at her fair-skinned face that was twisted with fear, worry, anger and exhaustion. But what worried him the most was what she never seemed to lack.

Self confidence. The insecurity seemed to overpower every other emotion.

He grabbed her hands in his, looking at his long-time friend with a sad and apologetic look."I'm sorry, Petra..." He briefly looked at the creature, which then decided to let out a booming roar that shook the ground.

Daniel flinched, and looked back at the redhead.

"In case I die today, I just wanted to say...I-i... I love you, Petra." A loud roar sounded out as he said this, drowning out his voice. The teen let go of her hands, hesitating before he ran towards the storm, his back facing the girl.

Petra stared after him in shock, her hands still tingling from his touch of his wither-infected hands. _It... it can't be. Yeah... I misheard him._ However, she couldn't that possibility out of her mind as she jogged away, her fury-red head wiping her fair-skinned face as the went against her, blowing south.

The girl began to build what she soon realized was Rueben, who simply watched with a smug grin.

She heard a scream, twisting her head to see Jesse being lifted up into a violet beam, wriggling around weakly with his magenta eyes, the purple on his arms growing until it shot from his shoulder to the tips of his long fingers. It was slowly creeping up his neck as he tried to fight against the pain to recollect the items in mid-air.

Her throat leaped into her throat in fear for her best friend, when he suddenly shouted in agony and sorrow-

"DAD!"

She snapped her head around, seeing Magnus smash against the tree, his grey eyes wide as pain shot all over his body when he fell to the ground. The man stayed still, it was obvious he was still alive, just very stunned and in intense agony.

"Petra! What's that spreading on Dan's arms?!" Olivia asked her with wide onyx eyes as she pointed at aforementioned boy in the beam as he created the formidi-bomb.

"I'll explain it later, right now, we have to help him!" She said, and ran off, with the group following her.

* * *

"Open your mouth and say 'ah'!" He yelled, and threw the powerful bomb with of all his might. He suddenly felt a thump on his back, turning his head to see a fishing rod attached to the armor on his body.

Daniel grinned, and turned to the WitherStorm as the Formidi-bomb floated towards it.

Then, with a simple parting of his enormous jaws, the Wither let out an ear-bursting shrieking roar, which made the bomb explode rather loudly.

He screamed as he was thrown backward from the explosion, hurdling towards the ground at a high speed.

Everything went a perfect shade of white and a ringing sound commenced.

 _Is it over?_ Was the boy's last thought before he closed his eyes to block out the blinding brightness.

 _Or am I dead?..._

* * *

 **...**

 **Aiden: Why do I have a feeling you might make him die after he finally fucking confesses?**

 **... *looks away awkwardly***

 **Stampy: YOU BETTER NOT! *glares at Rapid***

 **... *looks at ceiling silently***

 **Crispy: You won't... will you?**

 **... *walks out of room awkwardly***

 **3boys: YOU WILL NOT!**

 **... *no response***

 **Aiden: Ugh... whatever.**

 **Stampy: I guess we sign off?**

 **Crispy: I guess...**

 **3boys: Toodles while we commence on a search for Sammi!**

* * *

 _ **~TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**_


	30. Chapter 30-From One To Three

**Aye-aye, everyone! You be back for another chapter, I see?**

 **Aiden: Please don't do a pirate accent, Sam.**

 **You're no fun anymore, kitty! *stomps away with Aiden following***

 **Aiden: Wait!-**

 **Stampy: Well that happened..**

 **Crispy: Indeed, whiskers. Indeed. I guess we must.**

 **Stampy &Crispy: ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 3: Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 30: From One To Three ~_

* * *

The brunette opened his eyes as he awoke, the whistling continuing in his ears loudly. His friends stood over him, concerned looks on their faces. His head snapped to the west, his magenta eyes widening as the Wither fell.

"We... you did it!"

He gazed at his friends when his hearing finally came back. He found out that Lukas had spoken.

"No," The boy grinned, and stood up, wrapping his arms around his friends." _We_ did it!"

"Oh my Notch!" She looked at Daniel in respect."I'll never doubt you again."

"What, you doubted me!?" He gasped in mock-hurt, putting a withered hand to his heart.

The woman snorted."Just like your father." This, of course, got a few snickers from the group.

"Unashamed." The boy retorted playfully.

"Speaking of whom..." Olivia trailed off.

"Where's Magnus?" Asked Axel, looking around.

Daniel turned his head, seeing Soren holding the griefer in his lap. The dark-haired man had a pained looked on his face.

"No... please no." He whispered to himself, and ran towards the scene, just as Magnus spoke up.

"We both know..." He grunted."My fight... is over." His grey eyes flitted to Daniel, who crouched down, tears brimming his eyes.

"Son..." He croaked."My... armor looks good on you. I want you to k-keep it..." The man chuckled weakly."W-well, you know I won't be... needing it anymore."

"Dad, please don't say this." By now, the tears were coming down his face in streams, his throat burning as he tried to control himself, but it was a useless attempt.

"Champ, don't... cry, stay tough..."

Daniel choked on his breath when Magnus wheezed lightly, as if it hurt to even breathe.

His head tilted to look over towards the fallen Wither-storm, his eyes widening as he spotted something. Everyone else followed his gaze.

"The people!" Petra said with wide golden eyes."They're alive!"

They turned back to Magnus as he continued.

"Daniel... promise me you'll help each and every one of them." The man said, convulsing a bit.

The brunette shook his head, his tears multiplying."Dad..."

"Daniel!" The father snapped to his son."Promise me, please!"

He winced, and bowed his head."I... I promise, dad. I promise."

Dan took his fathers rough hand in his own withered one with a soft whimper.

Magnus simply flicked his eyes towards someone in the group, then back to Daniel. He then whispered."At least I finally got to be a real father and a real hero."

At that, the man's eyes fluttered close, and his body went limp, his hand dropping from the teenage boy's.

An icy numbness swept through Daniel's body, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach and the lump in his throat intensifying.

He didn't look up as Aiden pushed through the group, and fell to his knees beside his brother, his face coated in tears and his cat-green eyes rimmed with red."Dad! No!"

Ellegaard stood like a statue, although you could see agony in her onyx eyes as she stared at her used-to-be lover, who was now dead because of the storm she dared not to say the name of.

A single tear slipped down her cheek as the woman seemingly disappeared from the group, most likely to start helping the confused people.

After a long and sad silence, Daniel took in a shaky breath, and looked up at his friends.

Everyone jumped back in shock, for the infection had spread yet again. Now the purple-black scaly skin was surrounding his magenta eyes, making them seem to glow like the Wither's eerie eyes. It almost covered him entirely, except for the area below his nose, and possibly his lower body. (Stomach, legs and feet)

He sighed, not seeming to care, weakly smiling as Rueben nudged his scaly hand. The boy pet the tiny micro-pig, who oinked sadly and rubbed his muzzle against his owner's hand as he pet him.

Daniel stood up, and walked away silently.

Olivia glared at Petra and Lukas."Now you are telling us."

The two exchanged looks, and sighed.

"Well, Danny... He has Wither-sickness." The redhead said slowly.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Daniel hopped over a tentacle, and lifted it up so the young man who was probably somewhere in his 20's could get up.

The man weakly smiled at him."Thank you, kind young boy."

He returned the gesture, nodding his head."No problem, sir. Go over there, there are some people who will help you."

The man nodded."Thank you, boy. Please be safe and watch over yourself." He then walked towards where the boy indicated.

The brunette heard the sound of a sobbing little boy, his magneta eyes widening.

Twisting his body around, he sped towards the sound, leaping over tentacles in the process.

Daniel froze when he came to the sight of a small brunette boy hunched over a woman who was rubbing his head softly and murmuring weakly into her son's ear. The teen took a step forward, making his appearance noticed by both.

The mother nodded for him to come closer, and so he crouched beside her."Are you alright, ma'am? If you want, I can get my-"

"No, young man." She watched her son, who the woman had apparently told not listen to the conversation."My time is up, and I am going to die."

He bit his lip and looked away, but she made him face her again, her long and spindly fingers gripping his chin."I know you don't want to hear this, but I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, ma'am." Dan said respectfully. She smiled, and then indicated to the boy."Please, take my son and protect him from the nasty world."

The teen froze for half of a second, before bobbing his head in a weak nod."Yes ma'am..."

"Thank you..." She then looked over at the boy, proceeding to motion him over.

The boy came over wiping his tear-streaked face."Yes mommy?" Daniel's heart seemed to break when he heard the boy sniffle as he said this.

"This kind young man will take you to safety, so please don't fight him." She said weakly.

"What about you, mommy?"

"Well honey, mommy's gonna go somewhere else." She croaked, obviously not wanting to leave.

The boy sniffled again, and hugged his mom for the last time, with her returning it.

Daniel saw her look at him, as if begging him not to let the young child see her die.

Feeling ashamed of cutting the goodbye short, he mumbled."Well, it's uh... it's time we leave, now."

"Okay.." The boy said and stood up, taking Daniel's scaly hand."Bye mommy..."

"Bye honey, remember, be good." The mother said softly.

He nodded, and looked up at the teen as they walked away.

"Your not a man, you're only a teen."

Daniel looked down at the tan-skinned boy in slight surprise."How did you figure that out?"

"Facial appearance, style of hair, way you act, way you walk." He rattled off, making the pained teen smile, despite the pain he'd felt in less than thirty minutes.

"Hmm, nice little detective aren't you?" Daniel said.

"Exactly." The boy replied, and looked over his shoulder."Hey, what's that glowing thing over there?"

"Wha-" He turned, following the boy's pointed finger.

His eyes widened.

"No... It can't be." Dan hissed, his grip on the boys hand tightening a bit."Kid, r-" He was cut off by a loud whirring sound, a faint purple glow coming from the strange block.

The teen found himself being lifted up into mid-air, with the boy staring at him in horror."RUN!" He yelled at the boy, who complied, but not in the direction he wanted.

Straight towards the danger.

"No! No!" He hissed out, trying to escape whatever it was that had captured him. He turned his head, seeing the wither slowly rising its body off the ground.

The boy felt a pair of rough hands grabbing his, pulling on him. Daniel turned, seeing a face he didn't expect to see, but before he could say a word, he fell to the ground as he escaped the beam.

"G-gabriel?" Daniel said as he stood up, staring at the warrior in shock, who blinked at him in confusion.

"Who's Gabriel?"

He turned around as he heard three roars, staring at the creature that he thought they had destroyed with wide magenta eyes as it reformed.

But instead of only one...

There was now three.

* * *

 **Annnddd that's it for chapter 30 and episode 3! Yes, I know what you're thinking: Why did I make Magnus die?**

 **Well.**

 **You'll see later on.**

 **You will see.**

 **The boys aren't here because they're crying from the intensity of this chapter, so I will do this quickly.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Don't worry. Jetra, or er, Danitra will happen! :3**

 **Ariza Luca- Er... You might wanna get a trashcan then... Sorry Ritzy!**

 **TOODLES!**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	31. Chapter 31-Blood

**Aye-aye, everyone! This is RapidSammi and welcome back to Story-Within-A-Story! The boys are still gone, so I will be a loner for a while! So yeah!**

 **Welcome back, and to the final episode!**

 **I'm not excited.**

 **Most of you know why...**

 **For those who don't, I'm not gonna spoil it...**

 **Ugh I wanna cry! :'( God, already on chapter 31, wow I'm in legit tears! *ahem* Anyway this might be a short chapter and it may feel rushed. Sorry if it seems like that, but I didn't plan THIS far into SWAS... I honestly didn't know I'd actually make it this far! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: A Block And A Hard Place ~_

 _~ Chapter 31: Blood ~_

* * *

Daniel looked back to the Warrior, just as a tiny hand gripped his scaly one.

He looked down to see the young boy, who was pointing north."That big-guy wants your attention!"

His magenta eyes flickered up to see Axel waving at him wildly."Dan! Come on!"

"Alright... um." The brunette looked at the Wither storms as all three let out terrifyingly loud screeches. He took in a shaky breath as he realized something.

His father had died for nothing.

Nothing...

Absolutely nothing.

A tear slipped down his withered cheek as his grip tightened on the boy's small hand."C-come on, let's follow him." _I have to keep fighting... For my dad._

He gazed at Gabriel."Gabriel? Are you coming?"

"Who's Gabriel!?" The man asked, his tan face twisted into a confused look.

His eyes, which Daniel noticed were magenta, like his, narrowed at him. The warrior stepped away."Who are you?"

"We don't have time for this!" He hissed rudely, and snatched the Hispanic's wrist, beginning to run towards Axel, who didn't seem to notice Gabriel.

The big-guy lead them behind a thick tree which everyone was hiding behind.

Aiden looked at his brother, choking on his breath when he saw his scaly face. _Why didn't you tell us? Me? Mom? Dad? Why did you keep it a secret?_

The teen resisted the urge to slap his hands over his ears as the Withers roared again, three indigo lights flashing around and catching anything that was unfortunate to have gotten in it's way. The screaming of the people as they ran to avoid the monstrosity hurt his ears.

The darker-haired boy then saw the child holding Daniel's hand as if nothing were wrong with him, his foamy-green/blue eyes wide and full of fear as he stood close to Daniel, trembling like a kicked puppy.

He looked over Daniel's shoulder to see Gabriel, who stumbled and landed face-first into the grass.

"GABRIEL?!" Everyone chorused in surprise.

"Not the time!" Daniel spat, dragging their attention from the confused man to the withered teen. What they saw terrified them. His now magenta eyes were glowing and seeming to pulse lightly, the black scaly skin was still covering more than half of his face and most of his body, although it had climbed a bit below his nose now. His breathing was ragged and hard, as if he were struggling to breathe. But what shocked them all the most... Was the lifelessness in his eyes.

You see, Daniel was usually an optimistic person who was always full of life, always seeking fun, always liking to hang out with his friends.

But right now, this Daniel was nowhere near the Daniel they knew.

Aforementioned brunette twitched, gasping slightly as the Withers screeched again. He stumbled to his knees, just as the tree was snapped away by one of the Wither's as the triplets grew near, each giving out another loud screech that made Daniel shake as jolts of pain shot through him like bullets, piercing his skin like needles.

Axel immediately lunged forward and scooped him up, while everyone else began to run. The big-guy followed shortly after, struggling with carrying his smaller friend.

Aiden had scooped up the child.

"Guys!" He called out to the group, making them stop to look back at the sweater-wearing teen as he had complications."He's in too much pain! We can't outrun the Witherstorms like this!"

They all frantically look around, until Petra points to a running creature, which they recognized as a horse."Get one!"

Everyone began to do just that. Daniel was on a horse with Petra, Axel was on one with Olivia, Ellegaard was on one with Soren, Lukas was on one with Gabriel, Aiden was on one with the child, and Rueben was securely held under Axel's armpit.

* * *

~ **_Daniel's Pov_** ~

* * *

I felt like someone was slamming a sledgehammer into my head. I whimpered in pain, wrapping my arms around Petra as the horse jolted to a stop. I almost fell when she slipped off of the friendly mob, giving me a apologetic look."We need to do some building. Hang in there, Danny..." She whispered, and then I felt something warm touch my cheek.

It... actually felt really nice.

I opened my eyes. When did I even close them? I tried to speak, but it came out in a strange gurgling sound. Her golden eyes widened and she cupped my chin, wiping something wet off my chin that I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Danny!" She squeaked out, holding up her hand after she was done in plain sight. I stared wide-eyed as I saw what she was worried about. Blood. A lot of blood...

My blood.

 _I'm going to die!_ My thoughts screamed. _Deep breaths, don't panic._

I coughed hard, and this time I felt it: Blood trickling out of my mouth in a small little stream.

I stared at the red substance in horror. What if I really am going to die?

I gasped as a headache fell into place, the feeling of the sledgehammer coming back, but times three!

I groaned, and doubled over, clutching my ribs, as I had just noticed they were burning like the nether. I thought they had healed..

I guess not.

 _"Daniel..."_

I snapped my head up to find the owner of that voice.

It was strange. It sounded so... Neutral. Not female, not male. Gender-less.

On any case, I didn't like it.

 _"Daniel... join us."_ The voice hissed into my ear.

I twisted around to look for anything, but I only saw my panicking friends, probably wondering if I was insane.

 _"Join us!"_ I gasped as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap about my torso, squeezing until I couldn't breathe. I felt the same iciness curl over me, and I cried in pain as what felt like needles began to prick at my skin. I looked up, seeing the biggest Wither looking directly at me.

I then figured out one simple thing:

The wither wanted me... but for what?

The strong arms released, letting my breathing return to normal, but the freezing iciness stayed over me like snow. Suddenly, everything went mute. No roars. No screams. No ripping trees. Nothing. Silence.

I looked up, seeing Petra was on her knees in front of me. She took my chin in her palms, her lips moving but no words coming out.

I stared at her blankly, trying and failing to decipher what she was saying to me.

I opened my mouth, but I coughed, more blood trickling out. NO! I won't die... not until I tell her.

More gurgling sounds commenced before I finally managed to speak.

"Pe-t-tra... I-i l-lov-love y-you..." I croaked out.

I coughed again, more blood spraying on the ground.

"We have to get him milk!" Soren said in obvious shock when he saw my blood, I swear I saw fear creeping into his eyes.

"No!" I coughed out."L-l-e-eave me... I'm going to die anyway." I sucked in a soft breath, sadly looking at my friends. My mother, my brother, my friends, Mr. Flynn...

I looked at the young boy, then to Petra.

Hah... It was funny.

I had a crush on her for so long, and I've waited for so long to tell her. Now I'm gonna tell her on my deathbed?

"No."

I blinked at the redheaded girl."Petra, p-p-le-ase, please..."

"I'm not leaving you Danny." Petra said."I love you too." Her golden eyes were full of tears, and I felt guilty for making her have to deal with this.

Before I could think of something to reply with, darkness fuzzed at the corners of my eyes, and I slumped backwards. I could hear Rueben's horrified oink as he ran over, nuzzling my cheek.

"Mr. Daniel...?" I looked over to the boy as he spoke softly, staring at me with wide and scared foamy eyes.

"I-it's o-k-kay..."

The darkness engulfed me completely, and I feel like I was falling into an endless abyss...

It's terrifying.

I think I'm dying.

 _I don't wanna die!_

* * *

 _~ **Memory ~**_

 _Daniel hopped into the school, his backpack slung over his shoulders. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he greeted his friends._

 _"Hey Rueben!" The tiny boy greeted an amber-haired kid, who returned his grin and waved."Hey Dan-can!"_

 _"Very funny." The brunette child grinned._

 _Rueben laughed."Well it's true, though. You, Daniel Noel, can do anything! So Dan-can!"  
_

 _"Alright, alright!" Daniel chuckled along with the boy._

 _The young violet-blue eyed boy suddenly heard whimpering._

 _He turned and ran down a long hall, with Rueben on his heels."Wait! Daniel! What's the matter? Where are you going?"_

 _He froze when he came to the scene. Rueben skidded to a stop beside him, his strange crimson-colored eyes widening in shock._

 _A small redheaded girl was being pushed around by three of the oldest kids in the school, who were obviously the school-bullies._

 _"HEY!" Daniel yelled, gaining a lot of attention, especially from the bullies and the girl._

 _Her golden eyes stared at him in shock._

 _"Pick on someone your own size, losers!" The boy yelled, and Rueben howled in agreement."Yeah! Get outta here, you punks!"_

 _The bullies exchanged looks as more attention came towards them._

 _"RUN!"_

* * *

 **Welp! That's it for chapter 31 then, I guess!**

 **Reviews. (Rushed. Bedtime. Hehe)**

 **Ariza Luca- Sooooooooooooooooorry RitzyBun. He does have a name but it will be shown later on.**

 **Rebekahtpe- Hmm.. Hard one, I don't know. I prefer night vision so I don't need to worry about running into mobs anymore.**

 **Starwolf22- XD Soorrryyyyy and maybe... maybe. Maybe there will be.**

 **TOOOOOOOOOODLES! (Rushed, sorry!)**

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	32. Chapter 32-Accidental Kiss

**Hey everybody! You with me for SWAS Chapter 32? Well dang I hope so! Otherwise I'd feel very very lonely...**

 **Well...**

 **Anyway.**

 **Remembered when I was rushed last chapter? I got grounded for not getting off immediately and now...? Well yeah, I don't have a lot of time on the computer for today, but oh well.**

 **At least my mom didn't FULLY ground me :) She caved in! Yay mom!**

 **Welp. Moving on. Please please please pretty please with a dozen cherries on top to vote for the poll on my profile! It's realllllly important! Please readers, PLEASE! I beg you! I am literally BEGGING you to vote! Every. Single. Vote. Counts. PLEASE! *screams out 'Please' again* PLEASE!**

 **... Okay I probably freaked you out by now, so I'll just say...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~

~ Story Within A Story ~

~ Episode 4: A Block and A Hard Place ~

~ Chapter 32: Accidental Kiss ~

* * *

 _"RUN!"_

 _Daniel and Rueben exchanged smirks as the bullies ran off, apparently deciding the attention wasn't worth it._

 _The two boys then high-fived, and proceeded to do a strange secret handshake that the girl couldn't keep up with._

 _They ended it with a simple fist-bump, and finally looked to the girl, who stood there in confusion._

 _"Hey, I'm Daniel." The brunette boy said cheerfully, stepping towards the redhead._

 _"And I'm Reuben." The crimson-eyed boy said with a grin as he stepped beside his friend._

 _The girl stared at them for a moment, before smiling and holding out of her both hands."Petrunia Hudson."_

 _Rueben took her right hand, and Daniel took her left. They both shook her hands with identical grins._

 _"Hey Petrunia!" They said in unison._

 _The girl's lips twitched._

 _Daniel came in between Rueben and Petrunia, wrapping his arms around both with a wild grin."Cmon! The bell's about to ring for lunch!"_

 _"Ok!" The two replied._

 _The three new friends dashed through the halls._

 _And Petrunia had found herself two friends._

 _ **Memory ends**_

* * *

"Danny, wake up."

I felt a hand on my forehead, and I saw a blurry shape in front of me.

I swatted away the hand with a soft hiss, closing my eyes.

"Danny?"

... Was that Petra?...

With a groan, I opened my eyes again. I blinked multiple times to clear my vision.

Yeah, it was Petra alright. Nobody else could master golden eyes quite like she did.

I looked around, noticing it was only us. And... whoa wait a ding-dang minute...

 _What happened?_

 _Where are we?_

 _Where are the others?_

 _How did we get here?_

 _When did the others leave?_

"Danny? Drink this." Petra said, shoving a cup into my hands.

I looked up at her in confusion, and she elaborated."It's milk. Drink it or I will force it down your throat."

I winced at the threat, for I knew she would if I didn't do that. I put it to my lips, and sipped at the milk. A blanket of warmness spread over me, and she stared at me in shock.

"It's working.. Oh my Notch it's working!" She said, putting her hand to my face again.

"What's working?" I asked, and I noticed my voice sounded a lot stronger than it had been for the last few days.

"Soren says milk can help cure Wither Sickness. We got three buckets worth of milk." Petra explained, nodding to a few buckets nearby.

"Oh..." I simply muttered, and drank from the cup, which I noticed had been carved out of rock.

She continued."Now it's reduced to above your eyebrows, so I suggest you drink the rest of the milk."

I nodded, and shifted so it looked like I was leaning against the wall when I really wasn't. I began to drink the milk, watching Petra out of the corner of my eye as she watched me. The same feeling washed over me, and her smile widened.

"Your eyes are vlue again!"

"Vlue?" I raised my eyebrow with an amused smile. I refrained from chuckling when her face turned pink."Um, well what else am I suppose to call your eye color? Violet-bluish?"

"That's probably about right." I teased my friend.

She scowled at me, but then mischief flashed through her golden eyes. _Shit._

She smirked."Reeces?"

"...Yes Princess?" I replied a bit nervously. I knew what she could do.

"You said you liked me kissing your cheek?"

I mentally facepalmed.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked her with a sigh.

"Yup." Petra confirmed, and leaned closer, her smirk still in place.

* * *

~ _**Out of Daniel's Pov**_ ~

* * *

The brunette turned to look at her in confusion."Wha-"

Her lips came in contact with his own, cutting the teen off. Petra immediately scrambled back, her face turning several shades of ruby red, but Daniel was no different. His violet-blue eyes (Back to normal, baby!) were wide and his pale face was a dark red. They stared at each other in surprise for several minutes, an awkward silence falling over the two friends.

"Sorry..." Petra finally said."I-i meant to kiss your cheek, not-" She touched her tingling lips, and awkwardly cleared her throat."Um..."

When he didn't answer, the redheaded female grew nervous.

After a minute, he softly chuckled and picked up his cup."Um, refills?" The boy had a weird smile on his face, as if he were dazed.

Petra smiled in relief.

"You know, don't be embarrassed over accidents." Daniel said, his lips twitching into a faint smirk."Although I did enjoy that."

At that, the girl blushed and busied herself with getting one of the buckets for his refill.

"...No comment." Was her reply.

He laughed and leaned back, watching her with a lopsided smile.

* * *

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

 _It was three months after Daniel and Rueben have saved Petrunia from the bullies, and they haven't bothered her since. The three kids had grown very close, and they were inseparable, although it seemed that Daniel and Petrunia were even closer._

 _Right now, they were at lunch, talking about random things. Petrunia was in the middle of the two boys. Daniel on her left and Rueben on her right._

 _The redheaded girl raised her sticky hand into the air. A young woman, who looked to be in her 20's, gazed at her kindly._

 _"Yes Petrunia?" She called on her._

 _"May I go wash my hands, Mrs. Daisy?" Asked Petrunia._

 _Mrs. Daisy smiled."Of course, but be back soon, lunch is almost over." The teacher walked out of the room._

 _"Yes ma'am." The girl replied with a smile. She turned in her stool, and jumped off, because she was a little short for the seat._

 _Now... If Petrunia didn't have to jump, things might have gone a lot differently._

 _Her booted feet collided with jello that looked like it had been purposely placed down behind her seat. She yelped and fell, her head smashing against the ground harshly, laying on her stomach. A trickle of blood came from her head, trailing down her cheek and dripping onto the ground._

 _Meanwhile, Daniel and Rueben both sprang out of their seats for different reasons._

 _Rueben ran to get a teacher, while Daniel ran at Adam, the leader of the bullies. The boy tackled Adam, and began to punch him until Rueben came in with a few teachers._

 _Two of them separated Adam and Daniel, while the other one called the Ambulance._

 _"You will pay for this, Adam!" Daniel spat, still panting for air. He had a small bruise forming on his eye, but the brunette had left a bit more damage on Adam._

 _"Don't mess with my friends!"_

 _Rueben stared at Daniel at shock, for his violet-blue eyed friend had NEVER lost his temper before like this. Ever! His lips curled into a smile. **He would for Petrunia.**_

* * *

 _ **~ One Month Later~**_

* * *

 _BAM!_

 _Out rang the unmistaken sound of a shotgun._

 _Daniel wrapped his arm around Petrunia, slapping a hand over her mouth and his other over his own when the sound of a body hitting the ground met their ears._

 _Golden eyes met Vlue, and they feared the worst._

 _When the shooter left, Daniel and Petrunia crawled out from under the small desks, gasping when they saw what they had hoped wasn't true._

 _Rueben was laying on the ground motionlessly, blood coating the ground under him. A hole was burrowed into his head, which was lolled to the side, staring into nowhere, his crimson eyes were wide and scared, a terrified look plastered over his usually grinning tan face. His limbs were twisted in unnatural ways that made them sick._

 _"Rueben..." Daniel choked out, falling on his knees beside his long-time friend."R-r-rueben... no!" He whispered and bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _Petrunia fell on her knees beside him, her golden eyes welling with tears that threatened to fall._

 _"W-we have to get out of here, Danny..." She whispered, and grabbed his hand."I know a secret exit..."_

 _Daniel reluctantly stood, looking over his shoulder at his dead friend, before following the redheaded girl out of the Library. **Rueben... I'll miss you.**_

 _~ **End Of Flashback** ~_

* * *

 **This was kind of a pointless chapter... But whatever.**

 ***sniffles and turns away* R-reviews.**

 **Ariza Luca- Exactly. :) And nor am I. It's fun to do that ):3**

 **Rebekahtpe- Aiden. Why? HE STOLE MY FRIGGIN GOLDEN BAT AND DESTROYED IT! I WILL MURDER HIM, BRING HIM ALIVE AGAIN, AND THEN MURDER HIM AGAIN! ARRRRRGGHH! And same here. Jetra. OTP. Foreva. Lukesse is cool too, but Ivarper is my second fav. (:'3)**

 **Welp...**

 **Here's a random question.**

 **Would you rather be 10 minutes late for everything,**

 **OR**

 **20 minutes early for everything?**

 **I'll leave it to you peeps!  
See you the next on SWAS!**

 **TOODLES!**

* * *

 _~TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~_

 _~* **R.S*~**_


	33. Chapter 33-Death Among Us

**Hey guys! Welcome back to SWAS with RapidSammi, Aiden, Rueben, Stampy AND Crispy! Wow. Four boys now. I'm scared for my health.**

 **4Boys: HEY!  
**

 **Haha. Anyway, the reason I've been using Daniel a whole lot more now is because it would've gotten confusing if I kept switching between Daniel and Jesse.**

 **Rueben: Oh and guys, if you don't like nightmares, you may want to skip this chapter-**

 **Y- well yeah.**

 **Aiden: And another warning, this chapter will be short.**

 **Crispy: Yep. Probably for the best.**

 **Stampy: If you are sensitive to deaths, please proceed with caution or skip this chapter!**

 **All5: ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_  
 _~ Story Within A Story ~_  
 _~ Episode 4: A Block and A Hard Place ~_  
 _~ Chapter 33: Death Among Us ~_

* * *

 _Daniel ran along the lush grass, dark and scaly skin spreading over his body. He knew the Wither storm was slowly taking him over, but he forced himself onward_

 _"Can't give in... Must Get... To cave!" He gasped out the words, which burned his throat as he sucked in a fresh, icy breath._

 _His violet-blue eyes flickered to pink for a terrifying moment, which made him lose his balance and fall to the ground, clutching his head as pain erupted._

 _" **Join us**." A wispy, genderless voice hissed into his ears loudly, making them ring." **Join us**!"_

 _"NEVER!" The teenage boy screamed as the unnatural skin reached his eyes, surrounding them like a mask._

 _" **JOIN US**!" It hissed again, overpowering his own voice._

 _"NO!" Daniel cried out, looking down at a small puddle of rain water. It showed his reflection as the scaly skin continued to grow, slithering down his neck and heading straight for his heart."No..." He whimpered as his eyes slowly morphed into the same magenta color he had come to hate._

 _" **We will leave you're friends alone... Join us**!"_

 _He stared at his reflection, although his thoughts were on his friends, who were probably worried sick about him. His friends faces came into his mind. Axel... Olivia... Lukas... Mr. Flynn... Mom... Dad...Rueben... Petra..._

 _He focused on the water, not even flinching as it changed to show a withered version of him._

 _"...Alright." The boy said quietly."But leave my friends alone, or I will fight against you." The reflection smiled eerily." **You have my word**."_

 _A scream of pain emitted from his throat as sharp needles began stabbing at his skin. A wispy magenta smoke began to come from his tightly shut eyes. Hot tears were streaming down his scaly face as his limbs grew wobbly._

 _Daniel fell to the ground, his body relaxing completely._

 _In his scaly hand, he held a golden pin, and a piece of paper. His grip on the items loosened, and they both fell to the ground lifelessly, nestling into the grass._

* * *

 _"Is... is he okay?" A soft voice lulled into his mind, although he couldn't open his eyes to see who had spoken._

 _"Let's wait and see, Petra, let's wait and see." An older, raspy voice said._

 _He was finally able to open his eyes, although everything was blurry."Wha..." His voice was garbled and strained, as if he had ate something he shouldn't have._

 _"Daniel!" Another voice, definitely male, called out in relief. A pair of strong arms nearly crushed him."Ax...el?" He managed to croak out weakly._

 _"Guys! He's awake!" Axel called to the others after he let the smaller boy go._

 _Aiden darted in, nearly knocking Lukas off of his feet as he engulfed his mocha-haired brother in a tight hug."Daniel!"_

 _Daniel blinked, his sight finally clearing."Is everyone okay? What happened? Where are we?" He bombarded his friends with questions when Aiden released._

 _"Well-"_

 _Suddenly, Daniel's vision went blurry again, and he couldn't feel his limbs. He felt his heart began to race at an unnatural speed as the Witherstorm took over his body._

 _The group watched in horror at the scene. Magenta smoke came from the eyes once more, and his eyes were a light magenta color, with no pupil._

 _The witherstorm snatched out Daniel's sword, and swung it at Petra, who snapped out of her shock and lost her balance, trying to avoid the sword._

 _"NO!" Daniel screamed, struggling against the creature, making the sword avoid cutting her head off, just barely skimming the top of her head._

 _" **Dammit!** " The genderless voice spat in irritation._

 _Instead, the sword sliced across Axel's large chest, making him stumble into the wall, looking down at the deep gash._

 _The witherstorm let a creepy smile fell into place as Daniel stopped struggling in horror."AXEL!"_

* * *

 _The wither sped after Aiden, Petra and Ellegaard, the bloody sword still out._

 _Daniel was getting weaker the longer the Wither controlled him, but he still fought against it at any cost._

 _The creature looked up at a branch and sprang onto it, catapulting himself at Ellegaard, who screamed as the sword slit her throat. She convulsed and gasped, blood spitting out of her neck with every attempt at breathing. After a moment, she grew still and silent, puffing into smoke._

 _Before the boy could react, the wither struck Aiden, snapping the sword straight through his heart brutally, making the cat-eyed boy immediately puffed into smoke after giving a sad look at who he thought was his brother, when it was really the Wither controlling him._

 _"Job complete. Nuisances are gone." The voice seemed to sneer in satisfaction, not noticing or caring about Daniel, who was staring in terror at what had just happened. It then froze."Wait.. Where's the-"_

 _Both Daniel and the Wither gasped in agony as something sharp dug through the stomach._

 _Looking down, they both saw the tip of a stone sword sticking out. The Wither hissed in agony, and faded away._

 _The scaly skin began to disappear, along with the magenta smoke. His eyes returned their normal violet-blue._

 _However, the wound was still there, and he fell to the ground, black seeping around the corners of his eyes._

 _Petra stood over him, her golden eyes wide."I'm so sorry Danny..." She whispered, half to herself. Tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she knelt down next to him, tossing the bloody sword away."I-I'm so sorry!"_

 _The boy smiled through the pain."Don't be... You saved me. You stopped the Witherstorm." After coughing up some blood, he continued."Petra... I-i... I-"_

 _"Shh, shh, don't push yourself..." The redhead said softly."I know Ivor has some healing potion, Just..."_

 _The blackness fuzzed over his vision, and he tried to force it back, but it didn't budge._

 _The inky blackness engulfed him._

* * *

 **Yeah... Kind of a-**

 **Rueben: Sweet cheese and crackers! What the hell, Rapid!?**

 **It was-**

 **Aiden: Freaking Notch! That was so-**

 **Crispy: Fucking morbid! Since when were you like that!?**

 **Just let me-**

 **Stampy: What is WRONG with you!?**

 **Can I-**

 **4Boys: NO! REVIEWS!**

 **Ariza Luca- To be honest, that's a good sign because it tells me I put just enough to make it emotional like that. Thank you, RitzyBun :)**

 **Rebekahtpe- Huh... I have chocolate-covered toast for breakfast almost every morning, so I'll choose that. Same here, I can start reading CrookedStar's Promise! (Warrior cats)**

 **TopRanger237- Yup. I could do with that much time too.**

 **Random Question= Do you guys want me to make a Warrior Cat story as a project for 2017?**

 **Crispy: Done.**

 **Please-**

 **Stampy: Let's go!**

 **Aiden: Yeah!**

 **GUYS!-**

 **Rueben: *Opens door and all boys exit in a huff***

 **Dear Notch, help me! *Screams in frustration***

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


	34. Chapter 34-Spilled Milk & Floofyness!

**HEY guys and girls! Welcome back to SWAS with RapidSammi and the boys!**

 **Rueben: Hey peeps!**

 **Crispy: Hallo!**

 **Stampy: Hi.**

 **... Where the hell is Aiden?**

 **Crispy: Yeah... I don't know. I was looking for him earlier but... um, yeah.**

 **Damn, and I had a surprise for him too!**

 **...**

 ***The three boys are snickering* What? *They don't answer, continuing to snicker* Seriously, what's so funny!?**

 **Rueben: Ooh, nothing!**

 **GUYS-**

 **Stampy: ENJOY!**

 **Why you little- *camera shuts off as Rapid gets out her golden bat, briefly showing the three boys scared faces***

 **~*R.S*~**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: The Last Place You Look! ~_

 _~ Chapter 34: Spilled Milk & Floofyness ~_

* * *

Daniel bolted upright with a loud yell that sounded a lot more like a scream. His face was pale, and beaded with sweat that made his unruly mocha hair stick to his forehead. His vlue eyes were wide and full of shock and fear. He had accidentally bumped the cup that was sitting next to him, tipping it over and making a white liquid spill over the ground. The boy didn't hear footsteps running towards him, until he heard someone speak."Daniel?! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

Looking up, he saw his mother crouched in front of him, her onyx eyes wide as she looked him over for any injuries, her hands going onto his shoulders gently.

"Mom..." He croaked out and hugged the woman, surprising her.

She returned his hug, her fear slowly dissolving into concern. Ellegaard said nothing, but comforted her son.

After what felt like hours, Daniel finally broke the hug."What's wrong, Daniel?" She asked him softly.

"Um... J-just a nightmare." He managed to get out, shuddering at the memory of the feeling of his friends/families blood on his skin, and Petra's horrified face after she had stabbed him, which he - in his dream - had reassured her it was fine. Not that he wouldn't reassure her if it hadn't been a dream! He totally would. He just didn't want his dream to come true.

"Where's Aiden, Axel, Olivia, Ivor, Mr. Flynn, Lukas, Rueben and Petra?" He listed off the names in what seemed to be seconds as he looked around the darkened cave, slowly gaining his composure.

"They're gathering some food. I decided to stay back and look after you. For good reason, I now realize." Ellegaard raised her eyebrow at the spilled milk. Following her gaze, he weakly smiled."Ah... I'll help with that."

She raised her thin eyebrow at him."No, Dan."

"But mooooooom-" Daniel groaned, but she cut him off while giving him a stern mother-like look. Oh, wait...

"No. Stay still or I will ground you."

...

"Do you really think I have anything to be grounded _from_?"

Her onyx eyes twinkled in mischief."How about I get your girlfriend to answer that?"

The boy's eyes widened, and he slumped against the wall in defeat. The woman grinned and patted her son's head."Good boy." She then took out some cloth from her endless pockets and began to mop up the white liquid.

"But mom, she's not my-"

"Don't even deny it, Daniel Noel."

"...Why am I always getting tormented?"

At that, Ellegaard looked up with Magnus's exact smirk on her lips."It's fun."

"What's fun?" Petra asked curiously as she came walking over to the two, barely managing to hold back a laugh at the sight of Ellegaard's smirk.

"Tormenting him about you." She simply grinned at Daniel, whose face had gone about a hundred different shades of red. He faked a cough and looked away, muttering a curse under his breath that made both females chuckle at him.

The redheaded girl plopped beside him, so close that their arms brushed slightly."Damn. All of that climbing made me sore." She rubbed her bruised hands together, wincing as sharp jolts of pain shot through her.

Daniel looked at her clear face, then to her hands."I can help with that." He took her hands in his, and began to massage them carefully and skillfully, not seeming to miss a single spot.

After a little while, he let her hands go, glaring at his mother as she suddenly coughed suspiciously and walked out of the cave with a unbearable grin that they couldn't see because her back was facing them.

"Wow..." Petra said in surprise, tilting her head to look at him."Thanks Reeces!"

"No problem, princess." He smiled at her, and resumed his slumped position with a sigh. The girl smiled, and ran her fingers through his mocha hair with a chuckle as he seemed to relax even further. She suddenly stopped, making him snap out of his daze, his face morphing into one of disappointment when he noticed she had stopped.

He looked over to Petra, seeing her sleeping face. Daniel discreetly brushed some loose hair from her face, a conversation echoing in his mind.

* * *

~ **_Flashback_** ~

 _Aiden was trotting aside Lukas, Soren, Axel and Olivia, who were all talking about a very special subject._

 _What subject?_

 _Petra and Daniel, who were both currently trying to attack each other with mud like the childish spirit inside of them would've done._

 _"They really should just confirm it." Lukas said, laughing softly as he recalled the many times those two were being simply adorable when they weren't in a teasing war. Hell, they weren't even aware that they were being talked about. The times Petra ran her fingers through Daniel's hair. The times Daniel brushed hair from her face as she slept when he though nobody was looking. The times they simply just comforted each other. The times they were seen CUDDLING, for Notch's sake! (And Petra usually doesn't like to cuddle)_

 _Soren nodded his head with an agreeing chuckle as he spoke, brown eyes sparkling."They really are perfect, and it's not just now. It's been going on since they met."_

 _Aiden nodded his head in agreement when Olivia raised her eyebrow questioningly. The big-guy simply shrugged, his bulky shoulders rising and falling with very little movement."Well, not doubting it."_

 _"Look down and you'll see how far Juicy has fallen for that hot-headed girl." Aiden said with a wide grin._

 _"Right about that." Everyone chorused, but then Lukas added on, raising his eyebrow."But who says Petra's any different?"_

 _They all agreed with laughter, which made the two pause and look at their hysterical friends._

 _"They're nuts." Daniel commented with wide violet-blue eyes._

 _"Agreed." Petra said._

 _Suddenly, the boy was tackled the ground, met by a pair of golden eyes that were bright and full of fire."Spar?"_

 _His lips curled into a mischievous smile."You're on, princess!"_

 _The redhead grinned."Excellent."_

 _~ **Flashback Ends** ~_

* * *

Daniel chuckled at the memory softly, looking up at the ceiling of the cave, then down to Petra, who was down on her side, her hair fanned out behind her.

"Maybe they're right..." He murmured quietly, resting his chin in his palm as he watched over her."Maybe I have fallen..."

A genuine smile soon formed on his pale face."For you."

* * *

 ***coughs* I feel like this was very awkwardly and horribly made so... next chapter will be skipping some parts and stuff... (since SWAS doesn't follow the story line as much...)**

 **Aiden: Hmm..**

 **THERE YOU ARE! *tackles Aiden into hug***

 **Aiden: GAH!  
**

 **Rueben: *snickers softly*  
**

 **Stampy: *grinning uncomtrollably*  
**

 **Crispy: *outright laughter***

 **I still don't get whats so funny, but let's move on to REVIEWS!**

 **Ariza Luca- THAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU RITZYBUN! See boys? *glares at them* Even Ariza agrees it wasn't that horrible!**

 ***sounds of muttering* Whatever! Next review!**

 **Rebekahtpe- Thank you. *puts hands up* Listening! Nope... No I haven't. If I had one I'd try. And nice witty comment there, Rebs. x3**

 **DYK: If you eat a teaspoon of sugar after eating something spicy, it will completely neutralize the heat.**

 **RQ: How would you feel if you in an abandoned hospital that's very, very old and you don't know how you even got there?**

 **I still feel bad about this chapter being really short and really crappy, I'll try my hardest to make the next work a LOT better!**

 **Aiden: CYA!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_


	35. Chapter 35-Meet The Kid!

**Hey guys! RapidSammi, Aiden, Stampy, Crispy, and Rueben here with yet another chappie of SWAS!**

 **Rueben: This is what? 35?**

 **Aiden: Yup! We've came a longgggggg way.**

 **Mostly Crispy and I, then you, Aiden, came in soon after that and then Stampy and then Rueben.**

 **Crispy: Yup! Brother and sister foreva! Isn't that right, Samey?**

 **... Don't make me get out the bat again.**

 **Crispy: *cringes and shuffles away into his bedroom***

 **Stampy: Can we start already?**

 **Aiden: Yeah! Can we?**

 **Rueben: Can we, please?**

 **Alrighty! Enjoy everyone :3! By the way, I'm going to use Jesse from now on, because Daniel was the past. Also, After I finish some of my stories, I'm going to go back and cleanse them, because I know they're very cringe-worthy with mistakes.**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: A Block And A Hard Pla_ _ce ~_

 _~ Chapter 35: Meet The Kid! ~_

* * *

The weather outside of the cave was chilly, being it was autumn now. They had been on this treacherous journey for a long time now, and it was obviously effecting everyone, apparently.

Because what was going inside of the cave..

It wasn't just a nice little chat.

Soren was pacing circles around Jesse, who looked incredibly sad, his violet-blue eyes fixated on the cave ground as he waited for the man to speak his wrath. The ginger's shoes tapped against the stone ground impatiently as he finally asked the boy."Jesse, mind to tell me why there are THREE withers now!?" The man's brown eyes were fizzing with anger, and a frantic sense of panic as he stopped pacing, looking at him with a scowl.

"It didn't work..." He answered simply, avoiding the eyes of the tiny boy who had lost his mother to the storm. He was currently staring at him, confusion in his almond eyes.

"It didn't work? What is that supposed to mean!?" Soren yelled angrily, stomping his foot."It was supposed to be _simple!_ Even the instructions were _simple!_ "

Before the anyone could protest, or the ginger rant on, the boy had gotten to his feet, and he spat furiously at the man."Leave him alone! Can't you see he's already sad enough without you mouthing him off?" Rage was sparking in the kid's eyes as he fiercely, without hesitation, met Soren's brown gaze. But the architect didn't seem to give in so easily, because he glowered back, not speaking his words, but it seemed the two were having their own conversation.

Ellegaard stepped forward to rest her hand on her son's shoulder, who was staring at the small boy with a puzzled, but grateful expression.

Aiden narrowed his green eyes at Soren in a warning way, before continuing to cut up the meat they had hunted, with Rueben helping by nudging over a slice of meat when it was needed.

Petra, who had been out of sight a few minutes ago, put her hands onto the boy's shoulders, gently pulling him away from Soren, a bit protectively, if you ask me..

Blinking his golden-looking eyes, he looked up at the redheaded female, who gave him a brisk look.

"Now... what did you say your name was, kid?" The warrior-like girl asked the 7-year old child.

Suddenly forgetting his resentment towards the ginger man, he chirped happily."I'm Matthew Grant!"

"Nice to meet you, Matthew." Petra chuckled, catching Jesse's eye as he smiled at Matthew.

"Could we call you Matty?"

And surprisingly, this came from Gabriel, who wasn't exactly known to use nicknames, being he was usually quite formal. Well... The tables are turned now, if you haven't seen by his magenta eyes.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, the boy then smirked."What harm could it do? Sure. Call me Matty."

Matty then looked around at all of them."But what are your names?"

"I'm Jesse, that's Lukas, Petra, Soren, Ellegaard, Axel, Olivia, Gabriel, my annoying to hell brother Aiden-" Everyone chortled at the two more identical than not brothers, who seemed to be having a short staring contest, before the leader-like teen finished."And this is Rueben, my wingman." He nodded to said pig, who simply gazed at Matty as if he were actually saying words, a cheesy grin showing on his face. Returning Rueben's grin, the boy nodded to everyone."Nice to meet you!"

"You too!" Came many replies in turn, all except for Soren, who was glowering at each person now.

"Gah! How are meet-and-greets important right now!?" He growled and threw his hands up in frustration, only met with unwavering miffed looks."What's important is, why didn't it work!?" His gaze was locked onto Jesse, who once again grew quiet.

"I don't know." He muttered, keeping his violet-blue eyes to the ground, frowning. When Jesse didn't speak anymore, Soren scowled and looked away."Then Magnus died for nothing..."

A chilly silence past through throughout the group as tension settled in.

"...It's my fault."

Several heads whipped around to look at the usually optimistic boy, who had lead them through thick and thin on this terrifying adventure with a certain aura that they admired, but what they saw now wasn't him. This was a sadder version, with his walls broken and the optimism replaced by a thick, clouding sorrow.

"N-"

"Everything's my fault." Jesse let his broad shoulders slump, never lifting his gaze from the ground."The Witherstorm, my Wither sickness, losing Petra, staying the night at the temple when we should have left, tricking Soren, Ivor locking us in the library..." His voice cracked as he forced himself to say the words that hurt him more than anything."...My father's death..."

"No!" Petra said in absolute shock, for she had not known he was putting everything on himself, every little problem they faced... He blamed himself!

"Jesse, nothing's your fault!" Aiden was onto his feet, pulling his younger brother into a tight hug, which he accepted without hesitation."Especially dad's death..."

Ellegaard trailed over, wrapping her arms around her two sons."Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do..." She whispered sadly.

Soon, everyone was joining the family-hug, which soon turned into a group hug. Hell, even Rueben joined in by nuzzling Jesse's leg with his pink little head, oinking softly, as if comforting his owner.

"Gah!" Soren spat crossly, although guilt pricked at him, making knots form in his stomach as he stormed away, trying to hide it."Being emotional is getting us NOWHERE!"

"What's his problem?" Lukas growled, feeling his hands curl into fists. Sometimes his father could be so _ill-tempered!_

"Nevermind him." Petra said as the hug dissipated, leaving her standing beside him, still holding his hand, which he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked as if he loved it.

Matty leaned over towards Lukas, keeping his eyes on Petra and Jesse as they - still holding hands - fell into a hushed conversation."They _have_ to be a thing, right?" He asked quietly.

The blonde looked amused as he answered."Sadly, no, but I feel your pain."

"Totally siding on you with that." Aiden joined the conversation with a sly grin.

* * *

 _ **~ With Soren (While everyone else is either talking or debating on what they should do next) Soren's Pov ~**_

As I left the cave, a chill swept over me as I saw the Witherstorms looming closer and closer, their loud roars of what could only be described as raw _hunger_ sending shivers down my spine.

I heard footsteps gliding over stone swiftly and quietly, as if they were sneaking, but the scuffing of their shoes quite gave it away.

"Who's there?" I growled, although I felt nervous, because this could be some sort of attack, or it could be a mob.

I saw some bushes rustle, and, without thinking ahead, I ran and pulled aside the branches.

... Only to see a mud-caked man who stared at me in shock and...

Was that sorrow?

Why is he sad?

"...Soren?"

"Ivor?" I said, my jaw feeling as if it had hit the ground. I can't believe he's right here after so long... Remembering the situation, I quickly changed my shocked look into a scowl."What are you doing here?"

"To help you."

"Bullshit!" I hissed angrily.

"Soren, for once, listen to me!"

"What good has that ever done?"

This arguing seemed to go on forever...

* * *

 _ **~ No pov, with others ~**_

* * *

"Wait... I recognize that jacket!" Gabriel said, pointing to Lukas, his magenta eyes wide.

Jesse blinked, looking at Lukas than to Gabriel."Goldie always wears that jacket."

Aiden faked a cough right then and there, a wide grin on his face, which quickly vanished at the warrior's next words, replaced with a gaping mouth.

"No. I saw other people wearing the same exact one when I was running from the storm!" He informed, and shuddered."It's too horrible to even think about..."

Ellegaard trotted over, putting her hand on his shoulder."Come on, Gabriel. Don't worry about the Wtiherstorm right now, okay?" She said softly, guiding her long-time friend away.

Lukas stared, shell shocked at his news. Looking to Jesse, his grin nearly split his face."Do you think?..."

The teenager grinned."Your friends could still be alive!"

"I know!" He said excitedly, sharing a look with Aiden, who stared at him with wide green eyes."That's why I have to go find them!"

"Wait, what?" Jesse said, dumbfounded now, but the Ocelot had already gone to dig through a chest, his cyan eyes bright.

Matty shrugged his shoulders."I'll talk to him, you go find Soren the Snappy."

He choked on a laugh at that, managing to nod as he walked away.

"Soren the Snappy." Petra, who had been listening while leaning against the wall, murmured to herself in amusement, golden eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to annoy him with that for the rest of my life!"

* * *

 **Haha! Poor Soren!**

 **Rueben: Are you kidding, poor Jesse! He blames everything on himself!**

 **Aiden: You're always protective over Jesse because he's your owner.**

 **Rueben: True, but still!**

 **Stampy: Okay, okay! Break it up, you two!**

 **Crispy: REVIEEWWWWS!**

 **Ariza Luca- Thanks RitzyBun, thank you su much :)**

 **Rebekahtpe- Okie dokie pokie lokie! *falls over* Yap! Looover boy for the win! Wait, no... JETRA FOR THE WIN! *long pause* I am so obsessed with that ship it's unbelievable... Run super fast! Because then I can finish my laps around the football field much quicker!**

 **DYK:** **American car horns beep in the tone of F**

 **RQ: Should I add in another ship to SWAS? If so, tell me which one!**

 **Buh-byeeeeee! *jazzhands while the boys wave***

* * *

 **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**

 **~*R.S*~**


	36. Chapter 36-New Plan!

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to chapter 36 of SWAS. I'm going to try and speed up the flow of my chapters, since I feel like I'm being rude to you guys. Now none of this is planned, so be very honest with me if it's shitty, mkay?**

 **Anyway, I'm alone again, so I can actually think today.**

 **Thank notch.**

 **Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I hope you guys and girls enjoy, and I would love it if you could review but then again, I'm not forcing it upon you, either. Thanks for reading annndd..**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: A Block And A Hard Place ~_

 _~ Chapter 36: New Plan! ~_

* * *

Jesse went wide eyed as Rueben raced by him, making odd snuffling sounds as his hooves clicked against the rock."Rueben. wait!" He ran after his pig, following him outside.

Rueben froze when he saw the three Wither storms in the distance, his brown eyes widened in horror. The boy stopped beside the micropig, staring at the monsters as well."Don't run off on me like that, okay?" He kneeled beside Rueben, looking at him.

Rueben oinked, looking at him with an unhappy look.

"I know you've run off before, but things have changed." Jesse stood up, looking at the Witherstorms nervously."But I don't wanna lose you like I did my father..." His voice cracked, and the pig nuzzled his owner's leg.

"The world needs us, Rueben." Jesse said softly, his violet blue eyes returning to his pig."So much of it has been reduced to bedrock, and it's up to us to save the rest of it." Rueben oinked something, and he nodded in agreement, seemingly able to understand the pig."Well, maybe that is a lot of pressure for just a person and a pig," His eyes glowed with determination as he spoke these next words."but we have to find a way."

"That's what I said, isn't it?" A voice cut off whatever would've been said next.

"Just as you 'helped' us once before," Another voice said, sounding suspiciously like Soren. Jesse frowned and muttered for Rueben to stay put as he walked towards the voices.

"This isn't about the past," The first voice shouted."It's about the future!"

"There are THREE of those things now!" Soren yelled back.

"You say that like it's my fault!"

"It _is_ your fault!"

"Oh, take responsibility for _once,_ Soren!"

Jesse shoved aside the bushes quietly, and ducked behind a tree to avoid being seen as he eavesdropped on Ivor and Soren's argument."Soren, you need to listen to me!"

"Oh, what good has ever come of that?" Asked the ginger, who narrowed his brown eyes at the man. The boy frowned, and slipped from behind the tree, walking towards the two, Ivor's eyes widening when he saw him."Jesse? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Jesse smirked."Like you did to me in the Alley during Endercon?"

The man opened his mouth to protest against that, but paused, and closed his mouth, letting the teenager boy know he won this one.

"Ignore him, Jesse!" Said Soren."He's been following us!" Ivor narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like that!" He insisted to the boy."You need to hear me out!"

Jesse crossed his arms as Ivor began to pace back and forth."What you don't understand is that you're all in very grave danger!"

Soren then let an explosive sound at that, as if he was having a hard time responding to the brewer's words, startling both Jesse and Ivor." _Obviously_!" His voice was drenched in anger.

"No, I mean specifically this group!" Said Ivor."The Witherstorm isn't acting randomly, it's following Gabriel!"

"Say what?" Jesse deadpanned.

"You see..." Ivor sheepishly began, rubbing the back of his head."I may have programmed it to follow his amulet."

At his words, Jesse and Soren exchanged identical wide-eyed looks.

"You mean the Order's amulet?"

"Yes Soren. That amulet!" Ivor said.

"That's all well and good," Jesse said in a conversational voice."but Gabriel gave the amulet to me!" Jesse hissed hysterically as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the trinket that glowed in Ivor and Soren's presence, as well as Ellegaard's, although she wasn't as close.

Ivor stared at Jesse with an emotion that he wasn't aware that the man could hold: Regret.

He flinched away from Ivor in slight surprise as the brewer spoke again."I didn't know..."

This time, it was Soren's turn."Argh, Ivor, you fool!" Said Soren, gesturing to the mocha-haired boy."You created a monster that's following Jesse!" The ginger snapped angrily at his old friend."And it's only getting stronger!"

"You don't think I realize that?" Ivor snapped back."Nothing can stop those things, nothing even hurts them!"

Jesse's vlue eyes lit up as he remembered something not too long ago."Except Endermen!"

"Huh?" The brewer looked dumbfounded as Soren gasped at that."Yes! You're right! The Wither's gaze passed over them... and they went wild. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..."

"Trouble is, we've have a few run-in's with Endermen," Jesse pointed out."They're bad news."

"Not necessarily." Soren said thoughtfully, and Ivor still stared at them blankly. The ginger continued."Enough of them, working together, might ignore us and destroy a Witherstorm entirely!"

The man then began to pace, not looking up to see Ivor slowly nodding, finally grasping the meaning."It's a promising concept, at least in theory. If I'm seeing all the pieces clearly..."

"Could you coordinate the Endermen somehow?" Asked Jesse quirking his eyebrows curiously."Make them attack all at once?"

"If I know my Endermen," said Soren, still pacing in a tight circle."All we need to do is get them into the Storm's vicinity. In fact, there's probably more than enough of them still in my fortress..." Jesse blinked, exchanging a look with Ivor as the man finally stopped pacing, looking at Jesse."An unintended side effect of you flooding the End."

"This is just like the old days, Soren." said Ivor, meaning to be joking."You and your crazy ideas-"

"Hush, Ivor, for once!" snapped Soren, getting in the others face. Ivor flinched back, looking at leader of the Order with a startled expression.

"The question is," Soren continued as he walked away, composing himself quickly."How do we bring the Storms and the Endermen together? Endermen aren't pets; they don't follow orders. At least, not from mere mortals..."

"We know for a fact that the Witherstorms will follow the amulet." Jesse pointed out."So if we take it the amulet back to your fortress where the Endermen are..."

"Yes." Soren's eyes widened."Yes, that's it! We'll lead them straight into a massive trap!"

"If we can't bring the Endermen to the Witherstorms," said Jesse, spreading his arms out with a wide grin."Then we take the Witherstorms to the Endermen!"

"Just one problem." Ivor said, making both look at him."You're forgetting about the Command Block."

Soren scowled."Oh, yes. It's clear now that no weapon can destroy it, not even a Formidi-Bomb."

Ivor brushed his fingers over his beard."Actually, I... may have a solution to that." Jesse grinned, waiting for the brewer to continue."You see, when I first took possession of the Command Block-"

"You mean stole it." Interupted Soren.

"Yes, well, I created a failsafe." He shifted his weight from foot to foot."A backup plan, for just in case."

"Well, I'd say 'just in case' is here!" said Soren.

Ivor nodded his agreement."And I'm inclined to agree."

"What kind of 'failsafe,' exactly?" Jesse asked, not even blinking when Soren walked beside him.

"An enchanting book." explained Ivor, "One that contains the power of the Command Block itself." Soren and Jesse's eyes widened simultaneously, staring at Ivor's back as he turned to look at the oncoming Withers."Use it to enchant a weapon... and you'll be able to smash the Command Block to bits. Forever."

"Yes..." Said Soren."Yes, that's it!" He looked at Jesse, who looked relieved, with a wild grin."It could very well solve all our problems!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that book!"

"Just one problem." Ivor said as he turned to them."It's at my secret lab... which is... sort of far away."

Ivor winced at Jesse's deadpanned voice."What?"

"Well, very far away, actually. Incredibly, impossibly far away."

"How far could it possible be?" The brunette boy sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Let's just say it's the farthest place a person can travel before being utterly-" A roar cut him off, accompanied by the sky flashing purple behind them.

"What was that?" Soren asked in confusion, running off to investigate, with Jesse and Ivor on his heels.

They all came to a stop near Rueben, who was still waiting, staring gape-jawed at the horizon.

The Witherstorms were bigger already, the vast one being flanked by its smaller peers, three rectangular heads thrashing, sending their lights flashing in all directions, sucking up whatever the light fell on. They were getting uncomfortably close. It was as if they knew what they were planning... where they were going.

Jesse sucked in a breath at the sight.

"Oh my Notch.."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!**

 **Wooop woop, da da da woop woop!**

 **Finally moving things on again! YAY!**

 **Reviewwwws!**

 **Ariza Luca- *double thumbs up* Will do, Ritzybun.**

 **Rebekahtpe- Indeed, Rebbie, Jetra is golden.*smirks and points to Petra's eyes* Very golden indeed. Mmm, step on a crack. My mom would be super angry if I broke another mirror, heh.**

 **DYK:** **If Pinokio says "My Nose Will Grow Now", it would cause a paradox.**

 **... Lol, what?**

 **RQ: How many of you here love Undertale?**

 **I DO! *screams loudly***

 **Ehem... Buhhhhh bye! *Rapid does Jazz hands***

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


	37. Chapter 37-A Selfless Act Unexpected

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to SWAS and now we're on chapter 37!**

 **I wonder if I'm gonna get to chapter 50...?**

 **...**

 **I don't think so, but I might, it's possible...**

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

 **Welp! Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is acceptable, as long as you don't be too harsh about it, please. Sooo nothing else needing to be said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~  
_

 _~ Story Within A Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: A Block And A Hard Place ~_

 _~ Chapter 37: A Selfless Act Unexpected ~_

* * *

Jesse made his way onto the ledge that he and Rueben had been on earlier, crossing his arms nervously as he looked at the three monstrosities. He heard the shuffling of feet, knowing that everyone else had come outside as well.

"I can't believe it found us so quickly." Petra muttered as she came beside Jesse, her golden eyes flickering with unease as she followed his gaze.

"We're not safe anywhere, are we?" Asked Lukas, sighing.

"Well, we can't just stand around and wait for it." Olivia pointed out, putting one hand on her hip.

"So what do we do?" Axel asked as Jesse turned to look towards his friends, putting his back to the Witherstorms.

"Guys, there's a reason it's been following us! Ivor says it's because of the amulet that Gabriel-"

"Ivor!" Exclaimed Ellegaard, cutting Jesse off unintentionally, her onyx eyes widening as she stepped towards the black-haired man."It is you!"

"Good to see you too, Ellegaard." Ivor murmured kindly to the redstone engineer, while Gabriel trotted over, extending his tan hand towards the man with a grin.

"Hello. My name is Gabriel."

Ivor stared at the warrior for a long moment, before looking at the other Order members with a faint smile."Somebody pinch me."

Gabriel pinched the brewer's arm, making him jump back in surprise.

Ivor grumbled a moment later, although he seemed more amused than annoyed."I didn't mean that literally!"

"Oh..." The warrior said, sheepishly smiling.

"Anyway." Jesse continued, trying not to laugh at what just happened."Ivor's figure out that the Witherstorms are drawn to the amulet. So we're gonna lure them back to Soren's fortress and destroy the Command Block with an enchanted super weapon!"

Olivia raised one eyebrow."You figured all that out just now?"

"The point is," Said Ivor as he approached Jesse."We're need to get moving. We aren't safe. Not as long as we have that amulet."

Jesse took out the amulet, staring at it for a moment, until Axel's hand took hold of the other end."I'll take it." The burly boy said softly, upon noticing his friend's shocked look.

"You can't!" Olivia gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"I can." Stated Axel firmly, his tone softening."And I have to."

"But you could be killed!" She exclaimed, mist welling up in her smoky dark eyes.

"We all could, Olivia." Axel murmured, his shoulders sagging.

"Axel, are you sure?" Asked Jesse uneasily, frowning at his friend in concern.

"Of course not." admitted Axel, giving the shorter male a skittish smile.

"But you'll have three Witherstorm's chasing you wherever you go!" Said Olivia, waving one hand to give her point.

"If things get too intense," Axel said, gently tugging the amulet from Jesse's hesitant hands, although the boy didn't try to get it back."I'll duck into the Nether or something." Axel pocketed it, staying quiet for a moment."I'm tired of always being the selfish one."

"You're... you're really going to do this?" Said Aiden, staring at Axel with his radiant green eyes in something akin to awe.

Jesse stared at his long-time friend without moving or speaking, hesitance in his violet-blue eyes, but Axel stubbornly crossed his arms."You just go make that super weapon. I'll meet you back at Soren's fortress."

The boy finally nodded, still unhappy about Axel's choice, but he knew he couldn't do much about it. Besides, Jesse trusted him completely, Axel seemed to know what he was doing, and what he was getting himself into.

Petra rubbed her arm with a gloved hand."I'm going with Axel. He shouldn't have to be alone during all of this."

Aiden stepped forward."Me too." He looked at Axel with a smile."Even though we haven't gotten along in the past, it's time I change that." Axel grinned at Aiden happily at his declaration.

Jesse nodded, feeling guilty that he couldn't do this for his friend, but Axel seemed to sense his unease, clapping him on the back comfortingly. Jesse stumbled into Petra, both falling down onto the hard rock, with the redhead in his lap.

"Sorry." Axel said, his amber eyes twinkling as he saw both of his friends blushing. Aiden, standing beside Axel, was smirking at the two, but he said nothing, fortunately.

"It's fine..." Petra muttered, helping Jesse up when she had gotten onto her feet.

"Well, I'm going with Jesse. I pledged to help, and that's what I must do." Gabriel nodded to the boy, who gave him a smile in return.

"My friends are still out there somewhere." Lukas said quietly, staring at the Witherstorms.

"Then you must do this." Soren said in a gentle tone, knowing it was hard for his son to leave his friends."For them."

Jesse looked around at everybody."Everyone, take good care of yourselves."

"You too." Axel said with a grin. The brunette returned the grin, turning to Gabriel as he came out with a few horses.

"Hey Jesse," Axel said, gaining his attention."How about that handshake before we set off? For luck?"

He smirked."Are you sure? We haven't done it in a while, maybe you forgot."

"No way, man!" The burly boy said, feigning hurt.

"Alrighty." Jesse said, and held out his hand.

Axel fist pumped Jesse's left hand with his right, with Jesse doing the same to him, then the opposite, ending with them bumping chests.

Both boys, of course, were grinning.

Jesse climbed onto the white horse that Gabriel gave him."I'll see you at Soren's, all right?"

"Not if I see you first." Said Axel fondly.

Matty walked over, crossing his arms."Where do I go?"

Jesse silently pointed to his horse, and the small boy grinned."Cool, but what about Rueben?"

"You can hold him in your lap." The brunette said with a grin as he helped Matthew up onto the horse, putting Rueben in his lap. Jesse then hopped on, nudging the horse with his foot, and it kicked off after Ivor, Soren, Olivia, Gabriel and Lukas, while Axel, Petra and Aiden took off in the opposite direction.

"By Notch..." Jesse muttered."If you three get hurt, I will never forgive myself for letting you do this."

Matty pet Rueben's head, fondling his pink ears, which the pig found enjoyment in, nuzzling against the boy."Don't worry, Jess. They're going to be just fine. I know it. They're strong, and they're brave. They know what they got themselves into."

Jesse smiled at the kid's words."You really know how talk to a person, don't you?"

"Yup."

He laughed, and shook his head in amusement, but there was still tension in his shoulders, so Matty fell silent, going into thought.

A smirk flickered over the boy's face.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah Matty?"

"Is there a hole in your shoe?"

"Er, no."

"Then how'd you get your foot into it?"

After a moment, Jesse let out a loud groan that startled the five others that had accompanied him, while the mocha-haired boy laughed like a hyena, with Rueben making odd noises that sounded quite like piggy laughter.

"What?" Gabriel asked in confusion as he composed himself.

"Yeah, what did the kid do?" Lukas smirked at the teenager.

Jesse muttered."He told a bad joke."

Amused grins etched onto six faces.

Well, yeah, including Ivor.

"I'll tell you guys one so you don't feel left out." Matty grinned.

"No!-" Jesse's yell was drowned out by five other yells and an enthusiastic oink."YES!"

"Why did the picture go to jail?" Matty asked with a grin.

"I dunno," Olivia's lips twitched."Why?

"Because it was framed!"

Laughter burst from everyone in an explosive manner, even including Jesse this time around.

Matty continued telling jokes while they laughed and laughed at every single stupid joke.

What dark path couldn't be lightened, if not slightly, by a happy child such as Matthew Grant?

Surprises and more.

You will see,

Later on.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done!**

 **Wooop woop I've done worse in this chapter because it's shorter but it's good enough!**

 **Gee gee, I think I love Matty x3**

 **He's adorable!**

 **I'm thinking of changing his hair-color. Mocha isn't suitable for him.**

 **Oooh, I know!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Ariza Luca- Cant say I have, I keep forgetting to listen to that. Thanks for refreshing my memory~**

 **DYK: When a person cries and the first drop of tears come from the right eye, its happiness. if it from left eye, it's pain.**

 **... Um? Then I'm in pain a lot, I guess...**

 **RQ: What do you guys and girls think of Matty?**

 **Oml...**

 **You know my answer, so that's why I'll just say; BUHHHHH BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 ** _~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER ~_**

 ** _~*R.S*~_**


	38. Chapter 38- WHAT?

**Heeeey everybody! I think It's finally time I say these words: Welcome back to "Story Within a Story"! Don't you think it's time I finally get back to this story? I do, I really do. This was posted in December at 2016? Man, I suck at being an author. I'm so so sorry! Oh and sorry for my horrible absence, I've been on a vacation, and wifi was _terrible_!**

 **"These children were wronged. Some are left with no memories of what happened, while only a few are forced to suffer with remembering a lie told to them through a note, and they believed it. They don't even remember what truly happened. The memories will come back soon. Or should I say, eleven years later."**

 ***Disclaimer* Hey friends, I don't own MCSM or Minecraft, all credit goes to Telltale Games and Mojang. Thank you very much for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _~ Minecraft: Story Mode ~_

 _~ Story Within a Story ~_

 _~ Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place ~_

 _~ Chapter 38: WHAT? ~_

* * *

It was raining.

And damn, it rained _hard._

Jesse grumbles in annoyance as he ran a hand through his soggy brown hair, his other hand still holding onto the horse's mane, not minding that he had to reach around Matthew to do so. He looked over at the brewer, sitting behind Soren, with a bored expression. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

Ivor looked back at him. "Almost there."

He felt a sharp pain spike through his shoulder, his free hand clutching his shoulder, wincing.

Looking over at his friends to make sure they were occupied, he shifted the collar of his shirt to look at his shoulder.

Jesse sucked in a breath when he saw the purple skin has began to widen again. _I won't last long if it keeps going on like this._ He thought nervously, his mind beginning to race a mile a minute as it came up with possible scenarios, and none of them were good.

"Mr. Jesse, are you alright?" snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the young boy's forget me not blue eyes staring at him concernedly. The brunet smiled back and answered positively. The child didn't need to know that his new friend was dying just like his mother had, he didn't need that heartache.

He knew that besides being heartbroken, Matty would tell the others, and they would make him go back, and he couldn't do that, he had to put himself in harms way to protect his friends.

They were the only real friends he had, and he wasn't about to just let them die. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he REFUSED.

He'd let himself die before that ever happened.

He can't lose them. He can't lose his brother, he can't lose Petra, he can't lose Lukas, he can't lose Olivia, he can't lose Axel, he can't lose Reuben- Hell, he can't let ANYONE die.

He already lost his father to the Wither storm, but they- it- whatever, will NOT kill his friends

Matty narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded in acceptance when he saw the older boy wasn't going to say much else.

It phased from night to day, back and forth so many times that they all lost count of how many days went by. It could have been a week, or maybe weeks, or maybe even a _month_ , for Notch's sake!

They went biome through biome, and he knew everyone was getting sick of it, just by the looks on their faces.

While they were in a desert biome with the sun blazing unbearably overheard, Jesse looked over at Ivor as the horses had trotted over a nicely shaped bridge that nature had created with time. "Are we _there_ yet?" he asked, his lips curled down. His butt was getting so sore with all of this sitting!

The man narrowed his dark blue eyes at the boy to show he didn't really appreciate the question, although he humored him and answered, calmly as he could. "Not much further now."

And then days continued to drag by, as did the biomes. If you think reading this line being repeated is boring, imagine what THOSE poor souls are going through.

The silence that had been brewing between the traveling friends for many days was suddenly broken while they were in a snow biome, curtsy of Matty as he pointed to the frozen trees near them, asking with awe in his voice. "What are those?"

"Frozen trees." Soren and Olivia stated in unison, giving one another surprised looks, the child nodding, his curiosity satisfied.

The silence went on for a few beats, before the brunet asked again, definitely puppy-pouting now. "Are we _there_ yet?" he honestly sounded like an impatient child by this point.

The brewer seemed to agree with the author as he twisted his upper body around to glare at Jesse, supremely ticked off now. "No, no, no, we are NOT there yet!" Ivor finally snapped,seeming to bristle in irritation..

He sheepishly grinned when his friends sent him amused smiles, Lukas let loose a hearty laugh and shook his head, while the youngest of the group just giggled madly.

"Sorry Ivor, I'm just not the most patient person." Jesse apologized, chuckling quietly at the expense of the man's annoyance.

Ivor scoffed. " _Obviously_!"

Matty chortled. "Well, well, _somebody's_ beard is in a twist." he teased the man, who halfheartedly scowled at the young child before turning away.

The silence returned, and a few more days passed. Soon enough, the snow biome had turned into a thick swampland. Now it was either midday or morning, and nobody was looking too happy.

Well, not that they were before, but...

Uh- I... ugh! You know what I mean!

"My rear end is profoundly sore." Gabriel complained as he held tight to the helmeted girl's thin shoulders, his magenta eyes hungrily searching the area.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse jokingly commented to the amnesia-struck warrior. "You know, you could just say that your-"

"Jesse!" Olivia admonished him with a withering glare, luckily surviving without being too withered. "Remember, you have a fudging _audience_ right now!" she subtly gestured to the seven year old for emphasis.

The brunet childishly grinned back at the pigtailed girl. "Oops, I forgot." he responded, it taking all of his willpower not to laugh when she rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Mr. Jesse, were you about to use a naughty word?" Matty asked, inclining his head to look at the boy behind him.

Jesse smirked and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Maybe, maybe not."

Puffing out his cheeks indignantly, Matty quickly jerked away and looked forward, determined to ignore the soft chuckling from the older people around him..

A loud growl caught everybody's attention.

"Good grief, what was that?" Soren asked out of surprise, having nearly fallen off of the horse at how loud it was..

Gabriel raised his hand, having the decency to look sheepish as he claimed. "That was my stomach."

 _ **XXXXX**_

Matty cringed as his feet sunk into the mushy grass, mud squelching noisily as he trailed behind Jesse, the older boy juggling the potatoes they gathered.

"You doing alright there, Matty?" Jesse asked, lazily grinning when he peered back at the child.

Narrowing his eyes, he accused the older male. "You are a magician. There's no other way to explain why your feet aren't sinking!"

The brunet laughed and ruffled the scruffy hair of the child, eliciting an annoyed "Hey!" from him. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he answered vaguely.

Matty gaped at him, nearly dropping his armful of potatoes. "You are a jerk!" he declared.

Jesse playfully scoffed. "Hey, remind me who saved who from that angry crocodile."

Groaning, the younger replied dryly. "You did..."

"Exactly."

The child muttered something about taking a pickax to the older male's head grumpily.

Jesse couldn't help but snicker as he listened.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Soren could never understand his friends. Really, he couldn't.

First of all, King of Boomtown, are you serious?

A famous engineer in Redstonia?

Gabriel was always the normal one of the group, yet he for _some_ _reason_ liked to fight?

Oh, and then there's Ivor.

Ivor, who decided to launch a monster into the world.

Ivor, who seriously needs to cut his hair.

Ivor, who offered help to destroy his own beast.

Ivor, who freaking _built a lab in the Farlands_!

"Move, move, move, move!" Jesse's voice pierced the silent air, and the sound of feet pounding on the squishy ground rang out. " _Run,_ people _, run_!"

Soren scrambled up and looked over in time to see Jesse burst through the bushes, holding the terrified child tightly to his chest.

He gaped at the witch that came out afterwards, and whipped around, running away.

He failed to notice that Ivor had offered to lead the witch away.

The ginger came to a stop, but someone ran into him, knocking both of them over with a similar grunt of "Oof."

"Sorry." he looked up to see Gabriel offering his hand to him with a sheepish grin.

Soren shrugged and took his hand, letting the warrior help him up. "It's fine, my friend!" he said, not minding in the least.

Sure, he thought his friends were odd, but he cared for them deeply nonetheless.

They were his first friends, and they put immense trust in him.

... And he failed them.

Soren frowned at the reminder of why one of his good friends had turned on them and left the group.

He knew it was because of what they did.

He knew it was dishonest.

He knew it was just not right.

He knew that all too well, and he regretted every second of doing that.

But he also knew a simple "sorry" wouldn't be appropriate.

If or when they save the world, Soren knew they had to tell the truth of their misdeeds.

"Wow."

He looked over his shoulder to see the children looking at the Farlands, amazement on their faces.

"Take your wow," Lukas began as he came to a gaping Jesse's side, staring at the wide with wide eyes. "and raise to to a 'Whoooooooah.'"

Soren chuckled heartily and turned to the group, throwing his arms out with a wide grin.

"Welcome to the Farlands."

 ** _XXXXX_**

Petra swore she was going to lose her mind.

She kept thinking about Jesse.

Goofy smile.

Eyes.

Adorable personality.

Silly choice of clothing.

Great leadership.

Encouraging.

Brave.

Cat tendencies.

But there was something about him that she couldn't get out of her head for the life of her.

 _His lips._

She groaned in frustration, her face pinking at the not very platonic thought of her closest friend. _Why did he have to turn his head? I could have just kissed his cheek and avoided these thoughts._

"Petra, don't pull your hair out." Aiden chided playfully from atop his horse, having watched the redhead's inward struggle, and he knew exactly what she was thinking about, if her blushing was indication. "I'm sure you'll get to kiss him again."

The dark-haired boy laughed when the girl choked on air, her face turning a bright luminous red.

Axel snickered from atop his horse. "Thinking about your boyfriend, Peets?" he teased her further.

Her face flushed even darker, and she buried her face into the horse's mane to try and hide it, although she knew they both had seen it.

Petra paused and bolted up, staring at the two full-out laughing boys. She yelled at them, blush not going anywhere. "He's not my boyfriend, you fookin' jerks!"

They only laughed harder.

"I hate you both."

 _ **XXXXX**_

They all thought the man was dead.

That he was down for the count.

That the witherstorm bested him.

That he was out of their lives.

That they wouldn't see him again.

Well.

They were wrong.

The man's gray eyes opened.

* * *

 **A/N's: YAY! Oh god, I missed this story! Why have I NEGLECTED IT? I feel like I have committed a CRIME! Anyway, guys, sorry for my recent absence, I've been on a vacation, and the wifi was _terrible_! And also, Fanfiction decided to be a big pain in the you-know-what.**

 **Aiden: At least you're back now, yeah?**

 **Yeah! *hugs Aiden* Oh lord, I missed this! Guys, I'm SO SORRYYYY!**

 **Crispy: *walks in, but Rapid pulls him into the hug* Wha- Hey, you're back!**

 **Yep! Miss me?**

 **Crispy: Of course I did! I also missed this story a bunch, whatever happened to it, anyway?**

 **I honestly don't know, just got... shoved away. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?! READERS? PLEASE? By the way, I'm not answering reviews this chapter because it's all a bit mixed up for me, so please don't be offended if I don't reply to your review that you left and have been waiting for it to be answered. I promise I'll answer it next chapter if I see it, okay?**

 **Aiden: Such a speech...**

 **Tch, what you call a speech is basically just a mere sentence to me!**

 **Crispy: Holy cow!**

 **Aiden: You really ARE rapid..**

 **I know!**

 **All3: Toooodles!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


End file.
